A Dark Rising
by RedShirt1453
Summary: 36 years have passed since the end of the First Contact War after humanity achieved a costly victory against the Citadel Council. Now humanity struggles to maintain control of its status as the sole galactic superpower fighting off Resistance and Internal Struggle. Meanwhile Dark Forces are at work seeking to quicken humanity's downfall and plunge the galaxy into chaos.
1. A Dark Tale

**A Dark Rising**

 **Prologue**

 _The muffled sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard all around. At the center of this orchestra of war was a lone soldier who only now began to wake. His body felt numb and sluggish, he tried opening his eyes, but they were so tired. He tried harder and managed to lift himself off the ground keeping his hands beneath his body as support. Everything ached and burned._

 _After a few moments, his eyes started opening again, this time with success. The ground was of jagged, dark rock coated in thick, near-black mud. "Where am I?" He wondered._

 _Taking a moment to observe his surroundings, the soldier saw what looked to be an SMG laying a few feet in front of him. As he crawled towards it, he began to hear the sounds of battle growing louder around him. When he reached out to grab it he noticed that it was in the grip of a dead marine._

 _"What the hell?"_

 _The marine's body was covered in dark burn marks that melted through the soldier's plated armor. The dead Marine's eyes were still open and staring a thousand yards away, so he closed them as a final act of respect. He then grabbed the SMG and scavenged a pair of magazines from the fallen marine._

 _A booming noise grabbed his attention and he looked up to the sky. What appeared to be a Marathon-class cruiser was going down in flames above him when suddenly, a bright beam of light ripped through the gray, clouded sky, slicing right through the midsection of what was left of the cruiser. The cruiser's core must have detonated since the ship promptly exploded into a massive ball of fire. He was knocked back to the ground_ by _the shockwave and brought his arms up to cover his head as the debris began to fall. The ship's remains landed all around him, but he was spared._

 _His ears were still muffled but he was beginning to hear the environment around him better than before. He knew he had to get to cover so he began to crawl into a crater in front of him. Bullets whizzed above, and he rolled into the crater hugging the SMG close to his chest, ready to return fire. He began to think he could hear voices again, but he still couldn't determine where they were coming from. He thought he had heard someone yelling the words 'key' and 'ford'-something but couldn't make sense of it. He crawled towards the edge of the crater in a prone position and peered over the ledge towards whatever was beyond the edge. It was at that moment that he felt a hand grab him from behind and attempt to lift him up. He looked to see who or what it was and that's when everything came back._

 _A weary soldier looked him in the eyes and shouted, "Keep moving forward! We're almost there, just a bit further!" The soldier pointed towards something in the distance. Upon closer inspection, there was some sort of structure dozens of yards in front of him._

 _"GO! We don't have much time left!" called another, an officer bearing the single star of a Brigadier General. He looked almost familiar with his stoic, and graying face. Like the weary soldier who lifted him up, the General sported a rugged appearance, face unshaven, bags under the eyes, blood, dirt, wear and tear all over._

 _He was forced out of his thoughts when the General pointedly pulled him along. So, he started running towards the structure, dodging what appeared to be red lasers that seemed to be enemy fire. As he stumbled onward to the structure, he could see a hundred or so other soldiers like him making a mad all-or-nothing dash towards the structure's tall entrance._

 _A Warthog sped past him only to be engulfed in an explosion and flip over toward him. He attempted to jump out of the way and the flaming husk of the Warthog tumbled and sailed right over him. The Brigadier General was forced to leap away from him and out of sight. He was terrified. He didn't know what was going on or where he was. But he had to continue advancing, so he proceeded to get back up and resumed his charge._

 _When he finally reached the structure, there was no more than a platoon-sized group of soldiers from mixed branches, including the General, awaiting him. Many of the soldiers wore equipment that he was not familiar with while others wore what looked to be scavenged equipment. He felt so tired, but the General spoke up to him and the others._

 _"This is it. One final effort, that's all that remains! I know many of you are tired, worn, and depleted, but after all our blood, sweat, and tears we've made it."_

 _"Not all of us, Sir." Spoke a lone marine making present the grief they all shared._

 _The General sighed with a tightened fist, "No, not all of us." gazing back upon the field they had all just dashed through, the true extent of their loss could be seen. Thousands of bodies littered the kill zone along with the wrecked husks of vehicles and ships._

 _"But we did!" Said the General with determination, "We few have survived! We've survived not only this trial that we face now but the hundreds of trials that we've faced in the past! Our fellow brothers and sisters have all knowingly sacrificed their lives for this mission. Because they knew that if we failed if we didn't keep pushing forward, it's all over", the General paused briefly to look up towards the sky where a gap in the clouds had formed and for the briefest of moments, the stars could be seen shining._

 _"We have lost so much," he pondered out loud as he continued to star at the stars. No more were the flashes of the space battle above, no more was the last fleet of Mankind, like those here on the surface they too sacrificed their lives in the slim hope that a final victory could be achieved. Those gathered around him were now all that remained of Mankind's military._

 _"...but", he began again reaching upwards towards the stars, grasping at them "Can't you see them? Our comrades… our comrades are watching us. They want to know that the final victory that they gave their lives for is meaningful. Because this fight is not yet over!" He exclaimed grasping his fist tighter around the stars and shouting so that even the enemy could hear._

 _"Comrades! Finish this fight!" Finishing his fiery speech, the General received the last battle cry of mankind from those who remained._

 _He reached into his chest pocket and pulled out a Cuban cigar then lit it. With a smirk he turned his attention towards the soldier who had until recently been unconscious "We'll hold the bastards off for as long as we can," the General then saluted him "It's been an honor fighting beside you."_

 _Two soldiers behind him grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the General and his men. They then ran into the structure and were enveloped by the blinding light that was the entrance. Almost as if they were entering the gates of Heaven itself. After that, everything went white as a thundering voice boomed through the whiteness._

* * *

 **Updated 3/12/2018**

 **This story is currently under revision and rewrite in some areas. Much of the plot in the current chapters will remain but significant work is being done on making the writing better and more enjoyable to the reader. I am currently also looking for a BETA to help in this process as all my former ones are no longer available.**

 **Reviews are appreciated and so are Favorites and Follows.**


	2. Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Dollar

**A Dark Rising Chapter 1: Another Day, Another Dollar**

* * *

"Get up! Get the fuck up soldier!" a rough, hoarse voice yelled at him.

"Mmm… Ten…ten more minutes…" mumbled the sleeping soldier as he curled up under his bed sheet covers. Suddenly the feeling of ice cold water being dumped on him woke the soldier from his slumber. The instinctual shock that followed was itself followed by a physical one as he was grabbed by the leg and thrown out of his bed. The formerly sleeping soldier now startled and alert shouted in anger and got up with half a mind to punch the bastard who did it. When he opened his eyes, though, he froze with fear and immediately fumbled, turning his fist into a salute.

"Sergeant Major Stacker!" The soldier cried, now standing at attention in his soaked sleepwear.

He heard chuckling to his right and saw that his bastard of a longtime friend, Chips Dubbo, laughing while holding an empty bucket.

"You son of a bi-" began the soaked soldier only to remember who else was present.

Sergeant Stacker looked him in the eye, daring the soldier to complete his sentence. "Excuse me, soldier, it looks like you wanted to say something. And stow that laughter, Private Dubbo, or you'll be sleeping on wet sheets like Corporal Ryder here!" boomed Stacker shutting Chips up.

"Uh, yes Sergeant Major," stuttered Chips with hesitation and fear present.

After a harsh look at both of them, Stacker turned to Ryder. "You slept through the mandatory weekly briefing, Corporal. Consider your weekend pass revoked." Ryder hung his head down in shame as he cursed himself for his own stupidity. Chips couldn't keep himself from snickering slightly at the plight of his friend, only to realize what he had just done. He had invoked the Wrath of Stacker. The Sergeant Major turned towards Chips and said, "Consider your weekend pass revoked as well, Dubbo. In fact, consider your entire platoons weekend passes revoked!" Declared Stacker cutting his hand through the air.

The soaked Corporal mentally prepared himself for the coming ass whooping _'Sarge is going to be pissed.'_ Ryder growled in frustration.

Stacker continued, "Report to the armory and take over 3rd Platoon's patrol for this weekend." The Sergeant Major gave one last disapproving glare at the both of them then turned and left the barracks, leaving Ryder and Chips alone in the room.

Ryder's fists were shut so tightly he felt his nails piercing the skin. Not only was he angry with himself but he was also angry with the ass hat who incurred the Battalion Sergeant Majors wrath. He looked over towards Chips who was currently trying to sneak away whistling as he went. With irritation, he spoke the words his longtime friend deserved to hear, "You stupid son of a bitch."

Chips arms went out wide and he shot back, "Hey! I'm not the one who didn't get my lazy ass out of bed. That's on you mate!"

"Yeah, well…you're the one who got all of our weekend passes revoked by inciting the Wrath of Stacker, so have fun explaining that to Sarge and the LT." Ryder counter-argued, getting his fatigues from his footlocker leaving a disgruntled Chips walking towards the mess hall to deliver the bad news.

When Chips had left, Ryder felt the urge to let loose and vent the frustration that had built up in him. Looking out the small reinforced window by his bunk he gazed upon the setting of this latest deployment.

It's been close to eight months now since the 13th Arcadian Ranger Battalion had been deployed to this world. Soon their time as part of the Colonial Military Administration's Joint Colonial Defense Force contingent would come to an end and then they could return home leaving the rest of the occupation to the UNSC.

"Fucking Thessia." He grumbled before heading off towards the showers.

* * *

 **Thessia: Athame City, Green Zone, Museum District**

 **July 14, 2156: 1200 Hours**

Suffice it to say the entirety of 2nd Platoon was pissed and to put it mildly very unhappy with both him and Chips. For that reason, the two were shunned and put on a joint two-man walk of shame around the longest patrol route in the district. At least they were in the Museum District of the Green Zone one of the safer patrol areas in Athame City, the administrative center of the UNSC's occupation on Thessia.

The Green Zone's Museum District was nicer than most of the other zones and districts in that it retained much of its original Asari architecture. Athame City was hit hard during the War ending with most of the city in ruins. Reconstruction efforts after the war saw that it was rebuilt with mostly human architecture. There was quite a noticeable difference in architecture in that human structures tended to be rows galore of blocky apartment buildings resembling those of the old Soviet Union. The Asari on the overhand designed their buildings with sleek white curves that peaked into tall towers.

The District was also home to many high-end cafes, shopping centers, a UNSC state-run University, a few abandoned temples of purely aesthetic value, and of course, many museums- hence the name. While much of the city had been rebuilt since the war there was one thing that wasn't. Situated by the riverside and slightly elevated over the rest of the city was a great ruin, the Temple of Athame. It was destroyed after the war by the first military governor of Thessia as a reminder that resistance would not be tolerated. Ironically the very act of destroying the temple resulted in planetwide riots that killed thousands. Other than that, it's usually expected to be an easy patrol. Of course, things are never that simple.

"Oi, look out!" shouted Chips as they turned the corner.

"Wha-augh!"

As soon as they rounded the corner, Ryder collided with something sending him to the ground hard. His body armor and helmet cushioned the impact, but his head was still rattled. "The...fuck?" he groaned as he rubbed his neck only to feel the object in question lying on top of him. He opened his eyes and they were met by another pair of eyes no more than a few inches from his face. It was then that he realized what had collided with him.

"Get the fuck off me!" Ryder demanded as he used his hands to push the Asari off of him.

"Oops…oh no, I-I'm so sorry!" Apologized the offending Asari, looking up and meeting his eyes. She quickly scrambled off him and stood up. Then held her hand out to help him up, but Ryder was already in an agitated state, and in a sour mood.

"Watch where you're going, Azure!" He snapped in consternation, slapping her hand away. She tensed in fear, suddenly uneasy. Granted, of course, she just knocked a UNSC occupation soldier on his ass in front of one of his comrades, but most humans were generally dismissive or at least cordial to her rather than openly hostile. She knew that some were rather…intolerant of Asari…and others could do a marvelous job of teaching a matriarch how to hold a grudge. Remarkable, really, given their short lifespan. But she quickly apologized again, attempting to appease him, assuring him that she hadn't meant any offense.

Rather than accept her apology, he decided to demand her identification card, which she nervously handed over. After a quick inspection, Ryder asked, "Liara T'soni correct? Says here you're from the Yellow Zone. What's your business in the Green Zone?"

"I'm a student at the University, but I live in the Yellow Zone. I am sorry for running into you, sir, I was late for class you see..." she tried to reason but was cut off when the human signaled for her to be silent.

Ryder rolled his eyes, and huffed in disdain, "Next time, watch where you're going. Understand?"

"Uh- yes, yes, sir, thank you." Liara breathed in relief. Asari could not afford to get into trouble with the Occupation Authority. Doing so usually meant being sent to a labor camp in some far off human mining colony in the Terminus Systems. Most didn't return.

"Good, now get the hell out of our way." He growled in displeasure.

Liara began to pick up her things that had fallen all over the sidewalk when Chips, for some damned reason, decided to be 'nice' and helped the maiden recover her supplies. Chips gave her a warm smile and a wink which she awkwardly returned for lack of knowledge in what constituted an appropriate response. She then proceeded to speed walk towards the University. When she was out of hearing range, Ryder glared at Chips.

"The fuck was that?" Asked Ryder with a disapproving look on his face.

"That was called being a decent person. You should try it sometime, it'll turn that scowl of yours into a smile!" answered Chips with his ever-cheery Australian voice and grin.

"They're the enemy," began Ryder. "We don't have to be nice to them. All they need to do is stay out of the way, literally, stay out of the way, and pay their reparations".

Chips disagreed but opted to keep his mouth shut. They had had this argument before, many times, during their year-long deployment on Thessia.

Both their radios beeped and their team leader, Sergeant Calvin 'OB' O'Bryan's, voice came through. "If you two have stopped lollygagging, meet us at Café T'Vaia on 42nd. We got a Code Seven."

"Copy that, Sarge, we'll be there soon. We got another one of those freaks to deal with." Ryder directed to Chips, clearly unhappy and resigned.

 **Café T'Vaia, Museum District**

Code Seven, nothing could be more unpredictable than a Code Seven. It was the code for when an Asari was caught illegally using their biotics.

When the Asari worlds designated in the Treaty of Sur'Kesh came under UNSC jurisdiction after the war, it was made illegal for the Asari to practice or use their biotics. Breaking the law resulted in 150 years of hard labor and the permanent relocation of the offending Asari to one of the numerous harsh mining colonies in the Terminus Systems. The most infamous of those penal colonies was Omega.

Containment of a Code Seven can usually run smoothly as long as there isn't any significant resistance.

 _'like there ever is'_ said Ryders conscious.

"NO! Please don't take my child away from me!" screamed an older Asari, probably what they called a 'matron', only to be held back by two UNSC Soldiers. The matron was wailing, tears running down her cheeks as she was forced to the ground by the soldiers. A few feet away three soldiers had a blue child, about the size of a human six or seven-year-old, pinned down on the sidewalk in front of the Cafe with a gun pressed into the back of her head.

"Jesus…" muttered Chips, obviously disturbed by the scene. To be honest, Ryder didn't like Asari but the sight before him seemed…disturbing, even to him. On the opposing side of the sidewalk in front of them was Sergeant O'Bryan and the team medic Specialist Michael Lawson, the other member of Bravo team, were across the Café keeping bystanders away.

Looking around Ryder could see the rest of 2nd Platoon slowly arrive at the scene. Upon seeing both him and Chips the Platoon immediately went about shunning them by taking up positions at the end of the street. Even their platoon leader, Lieutenant Lush ignored them, instead going straight to a now arriving Marine Platoon accompanied by a man in the black uniform of an Occupation Authority Officer.

The Occupation Authority. The very presence of them, smelled of cruelty. Created shortly after the War to maintain and govern the occupied Asari territories, the Occupation Authority quickly grew a reputation of brutality against the local population. They've ordered mass executions, ordered entire cities burned to the ground, and subjected the Asari people into a society of fear.

Lieutenant Lush and the OA Officer spoke briefly until the screams of the wailing mother forced them to break their conversation.

The OA Officer walked slowly towards the wailing mother, "You know the law. Any use of biotics is prohibited and is a punishable offense."

The mother cried back to the Officer, "But she's my only child! She's only twenty-eight! How can you do this?!" She sobbed, "She didn't mean to it, it-it was an accident, I swear! Mercy, mercy please!" She wheezed in hysteria, beginning to hiccup as she wept.

The OA Officer turned around and ordered the men pinning the child to load her up into the now arriving armored vehicle that would take her away, forever. As it was pulling up, a scream came from the gathered crowd and an Asari came flying out in full biotic rage.

"Aw, shit!" cursed Ryder as he and Chips were hoisted up by a purple field and thrown aside. Chips hit the side of the Café hard and lost consciousness while Ryder was thrown onto a table. The table broke but cushioned his impact. Before the biotic could make a run for the Lieutenant, Ryder reached for his holster and withdrew his service pistol. He then quickly unloaded a full clip into the biotics back. She slowed down and kept trying to take several struggling steps toward the child only to collapse dead on the sidewalk. Both the girl and her mother screamed in horror.

"No!" And the mother's biotics flared up. The soldiers holding her down tightened their grip.

The OA Officer, not wanting to risk any more potential injuries to his men drew his pistol and walked up to the mother. He put the M6 Magnum pistol to her head and fired. Shooting her point blank in the front of the head execution style. The two soldiers who were restraining her let go and her limp corpse fell to the ground. The young Asari screamed out in horror.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Many of the Asari in the crowd also cried out in terror and fear.

"You human bastards!" Someone shouted, and the crowd started to look more akin to an angry mob.

 _'This won't end well,'_ Ryder thought, aware of what was going to happen next from experience. Looking towards Lieutenant Lush he saw that the young officer was now cursing at the OA Officer about something presumably having to do with ethics. Lush walked away from the man in anger in effect leaving the Officer in charge.

"Soldiers, form up!" ordered the OA and soon a dozen soldiers formed a perimeter around the Café and aimed their weapons at the crowd ready to open up at a moment's notice. The Officer walked over to the armored vehicle and connected to its loudspeaker, "This crowd must disperse within 60 seconds or it shall be fired upon!"

The crowd began to disperse as fear took over the masses. They knew the UNSC was not in the business of making empty threats, as they had done this many times before. During a protest a few years ago, cities across Thessia stopped what they were doing and marched through the streets demanding that the UNSC occupation end. After being ordered to disperse, the protesters refused and within an hour UNSC occupation forces opened fire on the crowds. Several hundred thousand Asari were killed and soon after the majority of protests ended planet-wide. Harsher laws were passed in the aftermath and soon the majority of Asari feared standing up to the UNSC.

Funnily enough, it was for that reason that the Senate with what little power it still had left ordered the various Colonial Defense Forces to set up an oversight mission on the occupied worlds to ensure that the UNSC nor the Occupational Authority were committing crimes against ' _humanity'_.

The OA Officer returned his attention to the biotic child and ordered his men to prepare her for transport.

Ryder looked back and saw the child's eyes wide in horror as she looked at the bodies of her parents. The child caught his gaze, her eyes hollow, haunting him. So clear were her eyes that he could see his own reflection from them.

From the child's perspective, she saw the face of the man who killed her father. A human face with tanned white skin and short brown hair. But it was his eyes that she had locked onto, his green colored eyes, widened in fear. She would never forget him.

The longer Ryder looked into them the more they filled with hate, hate for Humanity, hate for him. He couldn't help but look away in shame. She was swiftly loaded into the vehicle and taken away. For that he was glad, no more would the eye of judgment gaze upon him.

 _'At least it's over now.'_ He told himself. As if it would ever be over.

"Leave the bodies out for now. Let their corpses rot in the sun as a reminder that resistance will not be tolerated," commanded the Occupation Officer, who then boarded a black governmental car and drove off.

Ryder turned around and helped get Chips off the ground and checked him over to see if he was alright. Chips with a frown gave a thumb's up and Ryder patted him on the shoulder. No words were shared between the two as they both looked at the bodies. Chips was the first to look away in disgust, but Ryder continued to stare.

For the first time since enlisting almost three years ago and serving on different occupied worlds both watching and committing acts, some would consider cruel. Ryder felt something he never felt before… remorse.

"Ryder?" the hand on his shoulder and the familiar voice of another old friend woke him from his trance.

"I'm fine, Michael." He answered shaking his head and turning away from the bodies. Facing his friend, he forced a small smile on his face before receiving a harsh slap to the back of the helmet.

"And to think that I could have been tanning my black ass off today. Come on, let's get the hell out of here," suggested Sergeant O'Bryan walking from behind him.

As they left the scene, Ryder couldn't help but remember the child's eyes staring right into his soul. He needed a drink after this, a strong one.

"I fucking hate this place." cursed Lawson, angrily. He did not like what he had seen today. No one really did, not anyone with a good conscience, but the UNSC didn't ask its soldiers to assume the moral high ground. It required obedience and demanded their unquestioning service.

It was moments like these that they were glad they were colonial soldiers rather than standard UNSC Military. While they were under the umbrella of the Colonial Military Administration which itself reported to the UNSC, they followed the orders of their colonial world. In their case, Arcadia and its Colonial Defense Force.

Ever since the end of the First-Contact War in 2122 relations had been tense between the increasingly authoritarian UNSC and the mostly independent colonies in the Orion Arm. When the war began in 2117 the civilian government, the Unified Earth Government handed emergency power to the UNSC which has since used that power to weaken the UEG Senate and encroach on the independence of the colonies. After thirty long years of peace, the cracks were beginning to show. There was renewed talk of secession, with old ethnic differences and ancient squabbles were remerging not seen since the Unification War.

The cracks were more than visible to Ryder. As they passed a squad of UNSC Marine's the distrustful eyeing and looks from the two groups was enough to show the cracks in Man's utopia.

Chips shook his head and spoke up in a grim voice, "Another day, another dollar."

* * *

 **Updated 3/12/2018**

 **LORE**

 **The Unification War (2068-2074) –** The last Great War amongst Man. Fought by United Nations member states and the Nationalistic nations of Earth. The Unification War was the last great conflict where man fought man as it would end in an United Nations victory signaling the end of the nation-state system that had ruled Humanity for thousands of years.

 **The First Contact War (2117-2122) –** Also known as the 'War' or sometimes the 'Great War' was the bloodiest conflict in Human and recent galactic history. The war lasted five long years, killing billions as Humanity and the Citadel Council fought a brutal war of attrition across the stars. Eventually after great losses Humanity was victorious in the war against all odds.

 **The Treaty of Sur'Kesh (2122) –** With the war ending in a costly Human victory a peace treaty was signed on the Salarian home world of Sur'Kesh, after accepting the unconditional surrender of the Turian Hierarchy and the Asari Republics. The Salarian Union although part of the Council remained neutral during the war and for that reason they were not subject to the harsh conditions of the peace treaty.

The conditions were harsh. The Citadel taken at the early stages of the war was to be annexed by the UNSC and later become the property of ONI. The Turians were to demilitarize, pay economically damaging reparations, and hand over their greatest war hero, General Adrien Victus ' _The Defender of Palaven_ ' who disappeared before he could be apprehended. The Asari were to cede a dozen worlds to be annexed by the UNSC but worse still they were to allow the occupation of Thessia as a hostage world should they ever feel the need to fight back. Finally the organization that was the Citadel Council was to be disbanded and no organization would be allowed to take its place.


	3. Chapter 2: The Event

**A Dark Rising Chapter 2: The Event**

 **Lehon System, The Star Forge**

 **July 20th, 2156**

* * *

 _"And with those stunning results Admiral Obadiah Udina, the Hero of the Batarian Campaign, has been elected Deputy Consul of the Joint Chiefs. A dramatic change in political direction from the Office of State Affairs, wouldn't you say so, Joel?"_ finished the first reporter.

 _"Yes, Jim, it has been quite a turnaround for the Admiral, who as we know, has been very vocal on the subject of the Xeno races calling them, and I quote, 'A thorn in our side that has yet to be plucked.' Of course, he can't 'finish the job' as he calls it, until Lord Hood steps down as Consul of the Joooiiiiinnnnntt chfzzzzzz…."_ END TRANSMISSION

"Fucking hell. Not again, this is the twelfth time this cycle." Ensign Welds growled. "This station is a piece of shit!" She proceeded to smack the screen with her hand. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked over to her colleague.

"Hey, this piece of shit station won us the war," replied Ensign Fredrickson. "Show it some respect."

"I'll show it respect when it turns back on, Dick." Welds scowled.

"It's Fredrickson, and you better quit yapping 'cause the Commander's here." As soon as he said that a man in a dark grey naval uniform walked over to their station.

"What's the problem?" He asked, his attention on the tablet he was carrying, not even sparing a glance at the two ensigns.

"Same one as always, sir. Old girl just can't keep up. You want me to call maintenance?" Fredrickson asked, reaching for the primitive landline phone.

The Commander nodded his head, "Sure, why not? They could use the exercise over there." He turned on his heel and absent-mindedly began walking off to some other part of the station.

"Well, that's mean. I'm glad I'm not in maintenance! I don't want to go down into that damn labyrinth." Stated Welds.

The Star Forge could be quite accurately described as a 'labyrinth' with several hundred levels with many corridors. In fact, only a small percentage of the station has actually been explored as far as anyone knew. The Star Forge was massive - over 272 kilometers in height, and 91 kilometers in diameter. It is by far, the largest space station in the galaxy, with only the Citadel as a runner-up.

The only parts of the station that were manned were the communications, command, control, engineering, and hanger levels, as well as a level repurposed into something of a pseudo-barracks. Other than those, no other levels were more than partially active in order to minimize costs. Welds had been lucky to be stationed on the communications level as it was the closest to the barracks.

"Yeah, well, we don't really need them anyways. Old Starry can take care of herself." Said Fredrickson affectionately patting the station monitor with his hand.

Annoyance clear on her face, Welds turned to him and replied, "Really, you're giving it another name? It's called the fucking Star Forge and that's already a badass name."

Fredrickson shrugged at her as he picked up the phone and called maintenance.

* * *

 **Lehon System, Star Forge, Level 343**

Hopkins hated his job. Despite being oh so special enough to be granted access to mankind's greatest secret his days revolved around the same tasks "Go there, repair this".

But the worst part about his job was having to go down into the fucking Labyrinth. That's the name they gave to the many levels on the Star Forge that no one goes to unless there's a problem, which in his current predicament there was.

The problem this time around was a familiar one that had plagued the station ever since it was activated back in 2077. Occasionally during the energy harvest from the star, the station will shut down almost entirely. Life support and communications were always still operational but everything else was inoperable.

That included the elevators and doors.

They had to pry open the elevator doors and rappel down the shafts to get to where they needed. Hopkins didn't like to admit it but rappelling down a shaft that's several hundred levels was fucking scary. One time a wrench from his toolbox slipped out from under him and fell down into abyss. He didn't even hear it hit the bottom.

But that's what they had to do every time the station shut down. Go down to one of the engineering levels that operated the harvesters and check its systems. Not like it ever does anything good considering the station always magically fixes itself. It was really all just a waste of their time, but the pay was still nice and above average for a military engineer but that's what comes with being assigned to an above top-secret installation.

"Ah there we go" said his colleague Mark prying open the last door on the level. "Finally, you ready?" he asked wiping the sweat off his face. Oh, yeah that's the other thing the AC system also gets turned off whenever the station acts up and suddenly the station turns into the galaxy's largest sauna.

"Yeah let's go"

As usual they cautiously entered the corridor beyond the door and headed towards the maintenance room on their left. Mike went up to the doors control panel and attached a power jumper to it. The device restored power to the door and it quickly opened.

Hopkins holding both a pistol and a flashlight quickly swept the room. The maintenance room was void of anything noticeable besides a small terminal and a few blinking lights. Seeing that there was no threat he holstered his pistol like he had done many times before. This was one of the many rooms that had yet to be explored so they were armed. Why they had to be armed is something he never understood seeing as the station was abandoned by its original creators long ago.

None of this however prevented people from thinking that the station was haunted. Apparently, some of the staff especially those who have been stationed here for a long time say they hear footsteps coming from within the walls. They say that they are the footsteps of _'The Builders'_ coming to haunt us.

When he first arrived on the Star Forge he laughed it all off as the older crew messing with the newbies. But…

 _The distant sound of a creaking machine went off_

The longer he was here the more it seemed that these 'hauntings' were more than just tales for the newbies. There were disturbing rumors especially from the older crew about not just footsteps in the walls but of hallucinations, nightmares, and faint voices that called out to you…

As soon as someone reported experiencing any of these 'symptoms' they were quickly and quietly redeployed by ONI, never to be heard from again. It was no wonder most chose to keep quiet about their 'symptoms'.

"Hey?"

Mark's call to him dissipated his thoughts on the subject and he turned his attention towards his partner. "What?"

Cracking a smile, he looked Hopkins in the eyes, "Don't go all silent on me like that. Had me thinking you were having one of those _'hauntings'_." He said trying his best ghost voice imitation on the mention of hauntings. He then went on to wave his hands around like as he thought, a ghost would.

Hopkins stifled a laugh by trying to get serious "Mark go plug into that terminal and see what you can get."

While Mark went to work on the alien terminal, Hopkins began takin a second look around the room. Again, there was nothing interesting besides the alien computer and a chair which until recently had spent what could be assumed a thousand years not sat upon until this day when Mike plopped his fat ass down onto it.

Most of these maintenance rooms were empty and barren just like this one. Occasionally a crate or container of some sort could be found in these rooms. In that case they would just mark them down and a retrieval team would come by later to check its contents.

"Hey, did you hear the new rumor going around" asked Mark, typing away at the alien terminal which was still operational due to emergency power.

"No what rumor?" He asked, like the 'Hauntings' there were many other rumors and theories that spread around the Star Forge. Most of them revolved around the function and history of the station. At first like the 'Hauntings' he tried to ignore them, but it was difficult to ignore the mystery that surrounded this station. As an engineer he was puzzled by the function of this ginormous space station.

He would often find himself trying answer questions such as, who built this place and why? Where did the original inhabitants go? Are they still around? Those questions bugged him constantly and never once did he risk asking one of the researchers fearing ONI would swoop down and kill him in his sleep. _Damn spooks._

"Well I heard from Adams in Engineering that these station wide shutdowns are a result of us reactivating the Star Forge. For all we know it's been deactivated for thousands of years." Mark informed with the obvious smugness in his voice.

"At least that one's more realistic than the theory that the Star Forge requires Human sacrifices to run efficiently." Replied Hopkins with a bit of laughter soon joined by that of Marks. Poor Ryu was laughed at for days for coming up with that one.

 _'What kind of nut did you have to be to suggest that we start sacrificing people to a machine? It's not alive, is It? I mean it does turn itself on and off at strange times but that doesn't prove it's alive. It also repairs itself somehow which we have never figured out how it does so_ ' Just as he finished that thought the AC and lights turned back on.

"Power's back on."

"No shit, Sherlock" responded Mark with a frown, "While you have your detective hat on why don't you tell me why..."

Mark was cut of when a voice came in on their radio's.

"Uhh…" the voice paused "You sure? uh… ok… fucking hell." Mark and Hopkins shared a confused look with one another but soon the message continued

"Attention all personnel there seems to be slight emergency on our hands. Security please report to engineering. All non-essential crew proceed to emergency stations and standby for future instructions" The nervous voice cut out along with the radio.

"Everything ok?" questioned Mark slightly worried.

"I have no idea" replied Hopkins suddenly feeling a chill up his spine and becoming very worried. As far as he knew something like this that involved security had never happened before. _Was there a security breach going on? Was it a chemical spill or something?_

They quickly began to pack their things and make hast for their emergency station when another voice came through the radio, this one booming with more authority.

"Belay that order security!" came a voice with a thick American south accent. "Attention all personnel do not, I repeat do not open fire! Observe but do not engage!" The voice faded away shouting about something before the radio cut out completely.

"Engage what?" asked Mark, "And wasn't that the Director speaking?"

"I don't know what the hell he meant with 'Engage'" Hopkins replied, "But that sure as Hell sounded like the Boss."

The Boss or The Director as he was known was the chief overseer of the Star Forge and had been so for the past sixty years. The man was as mysterious as the station itself considering no one knows his real name or ever seen him leave the viewing platform located at the summit of the Star Forge.

Then they heard something.

A sharp metal scraping noise went out then quickly dissipated. It was soon followed by a strange clanking and metal tapping. The two engineers drew their sidearms. The noise was coming from the corridor outside the maintenance room.

The two approached the door still open from when they first entered. They then popped their heads outside and found the source of the noise.

Hopkins could feel his heart rate sky rocket as his hands trembled, a nervous sweat coming over him. Here he was a 34-year-old soldier trained by the greatest military force humanity has ever fielded, trembling at the sight of six strange machines.

Taking a calming breath, he peeked his head out once more to get a better look at the things. They were very odd-looking things that looked like a bucket with spider legs attached to it. Then as if noticing their presence, they stopped and turned towards them.

Mark and him both froze and raised their pistols in a ready position. Mark like himself was shaking so hard that he didn't think Mark would be able to aim his gun when needed to.

"Um what the hell are those things and what are they doing?" asked Mark who was nervously holding his pistol in the same state much like mine.

The next thing Hopkins saw was one of the machines heads opening up and some sort of blow torch looking thing came popping out and aimed at Mark.

A flash of red went out and suddenly Hopkins heard Marks agonizing screams as he fell to floor, hands clasping at his charred face. To frightened to act Hopkins saw two more red flashes and Mark ceased his screams falling silently to the floor.

Anger built up within him, his hands continued to shake but not out of fear but out of rage. With courage he wished he had before he came out of cover and unloaded his pistol into the murderous machines. When he ran out of bullets fear quickly returned to replace his anger.

"I…no" Were his last words, a flash of red and then a burning pain in his chest. He looked at the machines a few of which now sported small dents in their plating. Hopkins fell to the floor and closed his eyes for the last time.

Twelve minutes and 37 seconds, that's how long it took until the last human was purged within the Star Forge. Within those twelve minutes desperate fighting took place and frantic calls for help were sent out. But no one would hear their pleas, communication had been cut and the stations defense fleet wiped out. The Star Forge for the first time in more than a thousand years was finally awake. Its defense systems both inside and out targeted its former masters and eliminated them.

Thirty minutes later a naval ship entered the Lehon System only to find a depleted star and a missing Star Forge.

* * *

 **Updated 3/12/2018**


	4. Chapter 3: Aftermath

**A Dark Rising Chapter 3: Aftermath**

 **Earth: Australia, Sydney, UNSC High Command (HIGHCOM)**

 **July 28, 2156: 1600 Hours**

* * *

It was quiet in the room but for the sound of nervous pen tapping, and the pouring of coffee. You could even hear the controlled breathing. Men and women in their dress uniforms sat at a circular table, backs straight, and heads high. In this room sat the UNSC's highest ranking officers, the people who controlled everything in the armed forces.

In the green uniform of the Marines, sat General Enrich Von Braun, a frightening man with a massive burn scar on the left side of his face. To Von Braun's right in the dark grey uniform of the Army, sat General Caroline Levi. To her right sat the Director of ONI, Admiral Margaret Parangosky- one of the most dangerous individuals in the UNSC. To her right in the light grey of the CDF, sat General David Anderson- a good man and arguably someone who did not belong in a room full of ambitious cutthroats. To his right sat General Erika Carter of the Air Force, even though that branch of the military was on the theoretical back burner of the armed forces.

To her right in the white dress uniform of the Navy, sat the legendary Admiral Preston Jeremiah Cole, highly decorated and considered to be the greatest military strategist of the century. To his right sat the "big daddy" of the UNSC Armed Forces, Grand Admiral Lord Terrence Hood, Consul of the Joint Chiefs. In this room sat the Joint Chiefs of UNSC Armed Forces, each officer representing their branch in one of the most important meetings they will ever be a part of.

"What is our course of action?" asked General Von Braun, tapping his cigar into an ashtray.

"We move on like always, and we find out what happened to the Star Forge. My ships are already scouring the system for clues." stated Admiral Parangosky.

"Ha! I would expect at least that much, Admiral. It's your people who were responsible for the Star Forge and were the ones who lost it!" replied Von Braun, puffing his cigar. "What makes you think that you can find it?"

"Well, as head of the most well-informed intelligence agency in the galaxy, I'm sure I'll come up with something." Parangosky pinned Von Braun with a glare sufficient to briefly choke the man.

General Levi cleared her throat and said, "Although I agree that finding the Star Forge is of the utmost importance, we also need to start considering the military fallout for what has happened."

"Levi is correct," replied Admiral Cole. "The loss of the Star Forge has taken away our greatest military advantage. We can no longer produce a near-innumerable amount of ships in very little time. Any ships we lose, now, will require us to manufacture their replacements the old-fashioned way. Which requires great time and resources." Many heads around the table nodded in agreement.

"That is why we had the presence of mind to build the shipyards. As of this moment, they are no longer just the hailed origin of our vessels, they are the precious facilities of humanity we have always publicly claimed." said Parangosky.

"Which is well and good, but considering our new defensive situation, we need to consider offensive strategy." Stated Von Braun, who had gotten up to refill his coffee cup.

"And what, exactly, would you suggest, General?" asked Carter.

Von Braun smiled and said, "It's not what I suggest, but what I agree with." Von Braun sipped on his coffee and continued, "Udina wants us to declare war and finish off the Council in a preemptive strike. A stance I happen to find particularly advantageous."

The room exploded with noise, and General Anderson stood out of his seat.

"You agree with Udina? That warmonger is in bed with genocide!" Anderson shouted at Von Braun.

Von Braun turned to look at Parangosky, who then spoke up "Return to your seat, Anderson. It just so happens that I also find this to be an… agreeable course of action. We may never get the Star Forge back, we simply do not have any leads at this time. This is just the thing to set a new wind in the Council's sails and embolden them to re-militarize. We can avoid a full-scale war against well-armed forces if we destroy the Council races once-and-for-all."

Anderson couldn't believe his ears and said as much to both of them. "This is madness! Have any of you been paying attention? We cannot afford to start a war without the Star Forge, we cannot easily replace our loses as we have been able to do so in the past."

"Madness? What's mad is that when we had the advantage during the war we never finished the Council off! With one fell swoop, we could have ended all future threats to humanity and have complete control over the galaxy as its' masters!" Von Braun yelled, clenching his fist and raising it high.

The discussion turned into a shouting match with Von Braun being supported by Parangosky and General Levi, while Anderson was supported by General Carter. As the room descended more and more into chaos a fist slammed onto the table, quieting everyone and forcing them to turn to the source, Lord Hood.

"Enough! You are all officers of the UNSC and I expect all of you to behave like you think that means something!" said Hood who proceeded to lift his fist from the table. "This is what we will do," he started. "For one, we will not start a war with the Council races." Hood glared at Parangosky and Von Braun.

"Two, we will move forward with the plan to get the shipyards into full production, and replace our ships lost with the Star Forge." To that everyone nodded in agreement.

"Finally, if I so much as hear of any provocation toward the Council, I will have you demoted and removed from the Joint Chiefs. Do I make myself clear?" stated Hood, his voice leaving no room for objection. A choir of acquiescence met him as a result. "You are all dismissed."

Parangosky and Von Braun got up as they shared a look and left together. Generals Carter and Levi got up and left the room after saluting Lord Hood. As Anderson and Cole stood, Lord Hood motioned them to stop.

"Not you two. Sit back down." he said motioning to their seats. Hood refilled his cup with tea and turned his head towards Anderson.

"I know your heart is in the right place, but the next time you speak out of line I'll have you replaced with another liaison from the CDF."

"I understand, sir."

"I'm not saying that I do not agree with you. In fact, I do." Anderson raised his head and looked at Hood.

"Udina is a reckless savage who does not care for the lives of those he commands. It is a shame that he is my successor, but as long as these old bones can still move I promise you: there will be no war." Stated Hood.

"And you are also right on the fact that he has committed genocide and I have no doubt he would do it again. If I had known at the time what he would do to the Batarians, I would have placed Cole in charge of the campaign." Hood said, regretfully.

Cole then proceeded to sit next to Hood, "David, I don't want a war any more than you do but our responsibility as soldiers is to protect humanity, no matter the cost." Cole said to Hood's approval.

"Anyway, I wanted you both here for new assignments." Hood announced, holding the attention of both men.

"Udina has become more and more ambitious. He already has Parangosky, and Von Braun in his pockets, and is using his support in State Affairs to fast-track the green lights on certain projects. Specifically, the Spartan II program. I have come to the conclusion, that Udina is planning a coup against me."

Cole and Anderson shared a look of great concern.

"That treasonous bastard!" Anderson who shook his head in disgust.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Cole, who was already formalizing a plan in his head.

Hood looked at Cole and said, "Udina has already called a meeting with me on Reach in August. I intend to be there, and Cole, I want you there with me. Perhaps your presence can reign in the conspirators." Cole nodded his head in acknowledgment.

Anderson turned to Hood and said, "It's likely a trap."

Hood laughed. "No doubt it is a trap, but I won't be going to that meeting defenseless. I'll have a Spartan I contingent, three-hundred strong, with me as my personal security detail." Cole and Anderson managed smiles at this.

"And what are my orders, sir?" asked Anderson.

Hood looked back at him and said, "I want you on Arcadia to ensure the loyalty of the CDF in the event of an armed conflict."

"Consider it done, sir."

"We can go ahead and count out the loyalty of ONI, and the Marines. The Army will most likely be split on the issue. The Air Force will likely side with us due to the generous funding I have provided them over the years. All that leaves is the Navy. Where do their loyalties lie, Cole?" asked Hood.

Cole shrugged, and thought for a moment before speaking up, "That's tricky, sir. Both you and I command the respect of the entirety of the Navy but Udina is very influential among the Admirals on FLEETCOMM. My guess is that the Third and Fourth Armadas are with us, but the First and Fifth will side with Udina. That leaves the Second up in the air. Admiral Whitcomb is a difficult individual to read, and he may end up simply going with whoever is strongest. The best-case scenario would be that his forces try to remain neutral if any conflict emerges."

Hood sat in his chair. "So the lines are drawn and the pieces are in motion." Hood sighed and then said, "You both have your orders. Cole will come with me to Reach. Anderson, you will secure the loyalty of the CDF. Both of you are dismissed."

Anderson and Cole stood up and gave Hood a salute in which he returned, and they all proceeded on their way.

* * *

 **Reach, Camp Ares, UNSC Training Facility**

 **August 5, 2156: 1800 hours**

First Lieutenant John Davis was bored. He had been standing around in the same spot for long lengths of time with nothing to do but start singing songs in his head or remembering funny moments. Well, that and what Davis had been doing for the past six hours replaying the classic song Livin La Vida Loca in his head. He had essentially tuned out all outside noise and wished he could move his body with the song. It was only the fact that he was standing in the same room as Lord Hood and Admiral Cole prevented him from doing so.

The camp had been tense since the moment they got here with both parties bringing armed guards into the meeting room. Davis didn't understand why it was so intense, but he figured it was all above his pay grade. _'Yeah like when was the last time you got paid?_ ' he asked himself with a chuckle.

They were all in a room with several important individuals. On his side of the room sat Lord Hood, and Admiral Cole along with two aides. On the other side of the room sat none other than Deputy Consul of the Joint Chiefs, Admiral Donnel Udina. With Udina sat a mysterious robed figure and two ONI spooks. Guarding them were four ODSTS who tried to be as tough looking as possible. Davis laughed internally at the thought of them trying to beat _them_ , the legendary Spartan's in their shielded power armor and augmentations.

Before him was the Spartan's beloved Captain Peterson S-076 and at his sides stood Davis' fearless comrades Kasi S-054 and Ethan S-146. Davis and his two comrades were a tight bunch having been serving together for well over… well he couldn't really say but he guessed one could say a very, very long time. Of course, all this thinking brought him back to reality and he started listening to what was being said in the room.

"Surely, you can understand, Lord Hood, that I only want what's best for Humanity and if the Council races continue to exist then humanity is under threat." Udina said, a pompous air about him. How he climbed the ranks Davis could only imagine. _'Oh, whatever happened to our meritocracy?'_ he thought to himself.

"What you want is a war that we cannot afford. So, I'll tell you again, Admiral. Fall back in line or I will have you court marshaled." Lord Hood said with frustration in his voice. "I order you to command your forces to stand down and cancel all military operations."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir; I have already ordered them to begin the invasion of Council Space." said Udina, an amused smile ever present on his face, as though he knew the punchline to a joke he had not shared with them. Davis knew what the SOB was capable of and still despised the man for what he did to the Batarians back in 2131.

The Batarians may have had it coming but no entire race should ever bear the fate they suffered. It became known as the Batarian Exodus and roots of it began soon after the end of the First-Contact War. Even before humanity entered the galactic stage there was conflict and cruelty among the alien races. From the Krogan's to the Quarians and Geth, to even the Batarians there existed hate. Like the Quarians and Salarians, the Batarians stayed neutral in the War. But unlike the _wise_ Salarians who chose to accept the new galactic order, the Batarians saw an opportunity to expand their Slave Empire.

Preying on the defenseless Asari worlds annexed in the Treaty of Sur'Kesh and yet to be garrisoned. The Batarian Hegemony sent forth its slaver fleets to raid and plunder for the most desirable of slaves, the Asari. Davis was ashamed to admit it but the UNSC didn't care and for ten years the Asari worlds were ravaged by a resurgent Batarian Hegemony that had for so long been isolated and punished by the Council races. But the Batarians grew too bold and in 2131 they made a grave error.

Asteria was once a jewel of Asari Space, rich in culture and beauty. Home to tens of millions of Asari it had largely been left alone by the Batarians but when humanity finally began garrisoning the ravaged Asari worlds the Batarians moved their sights towards Asteria which was sparred from both the War and the Batarian raids. But it was for this undamaged reason that it also became home to several thousand human settlers. When the Batarians attacked they not only took Asari but also thousands of human settlers. This was the nail in the coffin for the Batarians and they only realized it when it was too late.

When news of the raid reached the UNSC the outrage was instant. There would be only one ultimatum to the Batarians: release all captured humans or face the consequences. The Hegemony's leadership desperately tried to locate all the humans taken from Asteria but it took to long and proved to difficult for they had already been sold to wealthy Batarians who refused to give up their exotic new slaves.

A week had passed and only a handful of humans were returned but it was too few too late for the Batarians and they soon woke up to find a UNSC Battlegroup lead by Udina orbiting their homeworld of Khar'shan. Not a single shot was fired as the Batarian commanders fearing for their lives abandoned their posts. Humanity repeated its ultimatum one last time to the Batarians whose leadership in the panic fled into hiding along with their military commanders. Out of time and patience, the UNSC landed its forces and began a violent search of the planet.

Davis remembered the day he heard the grim news, he and his fellow Spartans were on standby when a mass grave of over a hundred dead settlers was found outside a slave processing facility. Most of the dead were children and the elderly unable to become suitable slaves. What happened next was to be an example to all Xeno's UNSC forces let loss with rage onto the Batarians. Entire villages were rounded up and burned, the inhabitants massacred, and the great slave cities of Khar'shan razed to the ground by the Navy's orbital bombardments. Whether or not Udina ordered this or not it did not matter for he refused to stop it.

Enraged by this discovery the UNSC launched Operation Nemesis and soon a mass head hunt for every slave-owning Batarian occurred. Khar'shan was quick to be cleansed while the other Batarian worlds soon found UNSC fleet's invading their systems. A few worlds put up resistance but the mass military dissertations took their toll on the defenses and within a month every Hegemony world had fallen to the Human invasion. In that time billions of Batarians were rounded up and slaughtered whether or not they were actually slave owners soon mattered little as mankind's vengeance was carried out.

When the smoke cleared, Udina with popular support but without Joint-Chiefs approval began the largest mass relocation in history. Seven Billion Batarians over the course of a year were taken from their worlds and crammed into tight slaving ships they had built and sent to the newly designated uninhabited penal world of XZ-141 also known as _Paradise_. There the surviving Batarians were to be dropped off and left to either die or survive. Most died as there was no provided food or prebuilt shelter. Over the years those few who survived formed primitive villages and scavenged for scarce food, often fighting other villages. What had once been a space-faring race had been brought low and forced to return to its primitive tribalistic days.

To this day Paradise remains the last remaining world in the Galaxy with a significant Batarian population. Khar'shan and the other Batarians Worlds were mostly left empty with a few colonized by humanity. Those Batarians who managed to escape the vast fate of their species now lived in exile in on other Xeno worlds or roomed in nomadic fleets much like the Quarians. These Batarians now hold a deep hatred towards humanity and the more vengeful occasionally striked at humanity in quick raids with the aim to kill as many humans as possible before quickly retreating. The Batarians were now just another race in a list of many that would like nothing more than to see humanity's extinction.

 _'Are they so wrong as to wish that?'_ Davis thought with a sigh. For so long now he had fought ensure humanities peaceful future, a future that now seemed impossible to achieve. Humanity has committed to many horrors to be forgiven. The entire galaxy hated them and in recent years humanity has once again begun to hate itself.

Davis listened once more to the growing argument between Udina and Hood. With a shake of his head, the universal truth that had proven itself right over and over again entered his mind.

 _Peace is a lie..._

It was then that Davis felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see that his team's replacements had arrived. Their rotation was up. He walked out of the room, and outside the building to the training fields with Kasi and Ethan in tow behind him.

"Damn, am I glad that's over! My legs were killing me." Davis complained, dropping into a squat and stretching.

Kasi looked at him and said, "Tell me about it I was just about to break protocol and start listening to the music I had stored on my helmet." Davis smiled. While he respected protocol he knew that when they signed up as Spartans in the original Orion Program that they were sacrificing their individuality. He was glad to find that despite their long years of service that Kasi had not entirely lost herself.

He and Ethan nodded in agreement, and they all proceeded to a resting station where refreshments and food awaited the hungry Spartans. Looking around the tent Davis saw several dozen other Spartans partaking in relaxation. It was rare for all them to get together like this but it made him happy. The only other times they were together was when something big was about to happen or they were all put back into stasis. He would admit it has been some time since he had seen everyone.

"It's like a big old family reunion." said Ethan in his southern American accent- one that reminded Davis of home. _'Jesus, how long has it been since I last saw home?'_ thought Davis solemnly as old memories flooded him. Memories of a simpler time before all this.

"Just what I was thinking." responded Davis back giving Ethan a pat on the back as he got up from their table.

"Where are you going?" asked Kasi, mouth full of what passed for a sandwich, pieces falling out of her mouth as she spoke.

Davis chuckled and shook his head at her. "Don't eat with your mouth open, it's not good manners. I'm sure your mother would be distraught." She flipped him off in response. He then turned and spoke to the rest of his companions, "I'm going to get some fresh air. I'll be outside if you need me." Davis then picked up his Spartanized ODST helmet and gave it a look over. The helmet was white with a Blue stripe, same as the rest of his armor. He put it on and exited the tent.

Once outside, he tilted his head up to the sky to admire the beautiful auroras in Reach's night sky. "Nothing like this at home." he said to himself. As he browsed the night sky he could see what looked to be moving stars right above him. _'Must be a ship or a space station.'_ He continued to walk around the training grounds until he found a nice spot by a tree to lean on.

As he approached the tree a bright flash ruptured across the sky and down towards the Camp. The next thing he knew was the ground shaking and a massive force fling him across the grounds past the tree and into a wall. He lost all consciousness soon after that.

After an unknown amount of time, Davis awoke with a groan and tried to move his arms. They were pinned just like the rest of his body. The wall had collapsed on top of him. It was a good thing that his augmentations gave him super strength and he began to wiggle his arms loose. He freed his left arm and proceeded to work himself free. After a minute, he emerged from the rubble and looked around. What he saw stunned him.

The entirety of the training grounds was in ruins, and he could make out faint silhouettes moving around in the smoke. Davis got to his feet and began cautiously walking towards the figures in smoke. As he approached the people in the smoke he started to hear gunshots and the sounds of shouting. He quickly dived to cover behind the tree from before that had now fallen to its side. As the smoke cleared Davis got a better view of the figures.

They were in what looked to be Spartan armor but something was off about it. The armor was much bulkier than what his fellow Spartan's were issued. He watched as they approached the resting station or what was left of it. He heard them shout and then four shots. The armored individual's grouped back up and were now joined by a squad of six ODSTs. The armored soldiers started to walk towards the camp's main complex where sporadic gunfire could be heard.

The ODSTs started to spread out and patrol the grounds. Two of them started walking towards Davis and shined their helmet lights at the tree he was hiding by. Davis reached for his sidearm only to find an empty holster. They knew where he was and they weren't going to offer him a helping hand. Davis only had one option left.

He quietly unsheathed his combat knife from his chest and threw the scabbard to his right, as far away as he could manage without being seen. Both the ODSTs turned towards the source of the noise and one went to investigate. The other turned his back to Davis with his rifle in the air surveying the grounds. Davis silently stepped out behind the man and stabbed the ODST in the back of the neck. The soldier gargled blood for a moment and then his body went limp with death. Davis laid him down carefully behind the tree, and took his weapons- a silenced M7 SMG and silenced M6C SOCOM pistol. The other ODST found his scabbard and as he turned around Davis shot him through the unarmored neck. He fell to the ground with a thud. Davis then retrieved his scabbard attaching it back to his chest's magnetic hold.

With the immediate threat cleared Davis moved his attention back towards the rest of the ODST's around the rest tent and switched to his M7. He would have to be quick and so Davis fired four bursts at the four remaining ODST's. Three of them went down instantly but the fourth fell to the ground wounded. Davis moved out of cover and approached the wounded ODST. The soldier tried to reach for his sidearm but Davis stepped on his arm crushing it with his enhanced strength.

"Ahh! You broke my arm you, traitorous bastard!" yelled the ODST in pain.

"Why did you call me a traitor when as far as I know it's you who's the traitor?"

"I'm not telling you shit!" he spat and then tried to throw a punch at Davis with his uninjured arm. Davis grabbed it and stared back down at the injured ODST.

"Tell me what your orders are and how many of you are out here or else." threatened Davis.

"Fuck you!" responded the ODST.

Davis shook his head, "Your choice pal." He then started to squeeze on the man's arm and could start to feel the bone begin to crush. The ODST winced in pain and quickly started to yell.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! I'll tell you everything I know!" He said with fear in his voice.

"Good. I want full details." said Davis as he loosened his grip on the man's arm.

"Our orders are to eliminate all surviving Spartan I's and Rebel supporters." said the ODST who was starting to lose more blood. _'What Rebel supporters?'._

"And what about numbers. How many of you are there?" He questioned tightening his grip once again on his arm.

"Ah… a full company of troopers and those armored giants." He said starting to become more delirious.

"What can you tell me about those armored soldiers that were with you, who are they?".

"I… don't know… they never…they never told us." The ODST was becoming more useless to Davis by the second and so he gave him a good punch in the head knocking him out cold.

Davis looked over towards the rest station and ran to it. Inside were the bodies of twenty-two Spartans including those of Kasi and Ethan. He walked over towards them and saw that Kasi's legs were blown off, _'She must have died in the explosion.'_ Davis proceeded to cross her arms over her chest as a sign of respect and he then closed her eyes and removed her dog tags.

He looked over towards where Ethan lay and saw that he had a bullet hole that went through his head. _'The bastards executed him.'_ Davis closed his eyes and crossed his arms before removing his dog tags and getting back up.

"You two will be avenged, I promise you, all of you" He said looking at all his brothers and sisters who had fallen. More gunshots could be heard from around the camp and Davis started to head towards them. Hoping to save his fellow Spartans who survived the attack. As he exited what used to be the tent he looked up at the sky once more and saw what looked to be a massive space battle overhead. Davis sighed and thought to himself _'some things never change; humanity is once again fighting against itself'_. He had hoped that he would never have to see a human conflict like this ever again. He heard more gunfire and was brought back to the moment.

"Right. I need to find survivors and then we need to regroup and come up with a counter attack. Or an escape plan" He also told himself. His helmet radar started to beep with movement from afar so he looked towards the source behind him and saw the lights of several air assets moving towards the Camp. He needed to get inside and so Davis started to run back towards the main building and went indoors.

As Davis moved through the hallways and rooms one thing became clear. They were caught off guard, dead Spartans were everywhere and he knew all of them. Around the same hallways and rooms lay three times as many ODST's and what looked to be ONI Special Ops Forces. Davis knew that the ODST's couldn't have killed all the Spartans and the ONI Spec Ops because though they were equipped with state-of-the-art armor and weapons they were too small of a force to cause such damage. That left the armored soldiers in the bulky armor.

The more he thought about them the more familiar they appeared. They operated in a team of four and acted very much like Spartans. _'Could they be… No, it's not possible.'_ Davis recalled hearing about some new special forces program under ONI codename 'Orion II' if his memory served. The Spartan I program was initially code-named Project Orion but after its success, the program got renamed. Was it possible that those armored soldiers who killed his comrades were the Spartan II's, their replacements? The thought disturbed him.

All his pondering ceased when he heard a gunshot close by in a room up ahead. Davis stacked up on the door and kicked it open rushing in with his M7 SMG in the air ready to shoot. Inside the room lay Captain Peterson, bleeding from the chest and above him with a gun aimed at his head was 'Spartan II' in dark green Mark V MJOLNIR prototype power armor. As soon as they noticed each other they engaged. Davis aimed his SMG only for the S2 to flip a table toward him, forcing him to jump out of the way.

Davis opened fire on the S2 only for a yellow shield barrier to stand in the way of his bullets. The S2 fired off shots at him with a pistol. Davis saw his shields drop to 74%. ' _Damn_.' he thought that Spartans gun must be loaded with AP rounds. He needed to turn this fight into unarmed close quarters combat.

The S2 must have thought the same as the next thing Davis knew was getting body slammed into the wall. The S2 drew a knife and to placed it at his throat only for Davis to use his arms to hold the knife at bay. After a moment of struggle its soon became clear that the rival Spartan was stronger than him as his arms were slowly pushed back and the knife became closer, but Davis had an idea. He placed his legs on his opponent and with all his augmented strength pushed against the S2's body pushing himself through the wall and out into the hallway.

Davis quickly got up to his feet from the floor and withdrew his combat knife and stared down his opponent who adopted knife fighting stance much like his own. He waited for the opportunity for one of them to make the first move and the S2, with much quicker instincts, made it first. Instead of charging straight toward him the S2 ran to the wall and did a wall jump towards him. Davis readied himself and jumped out of the way only to return with a missed slash towards the S2's neck.

The S2 dodged the attack and kicked Davis in the chest pushing him back. Then charged with his knife which missed Davis's neck by only a few inches. Davis countered with a punch to the head only to find his fist caught in the S2's arm.

 _'This bastard is faster than me'_ thought Davis with shock as he listed his options. Davis searched the area for anything he could use and saw with his pretty eye behind the S2 laying on the floor a MA5B Assualt Rifle, with a loaded grenade launcher attached to it. Davis formed a plan and acted on it.

He headbutted the S2 forcing him to stumble and release his grasp on him freeing Davis's knife arm. He kicked the S2 with his right leg and forced him to turn his body sideways to dodge the kick. He pulled him forward a bit and with his knife arm a cut across his left arm that held Davis left arm in his grip. The force of the blade made the S2 loosen his grip on Davis' arm and he broke free. Davis made a rolling dash towards the launcher and picked it up. The S2 was no more than a foot away from him and Davis aimed the launcher and fired.

The resulting explosion sent them both across the hallway. Davis checked his shields and saw that they were down to 24%. He looked back towards the S2 and saw that his shields were flickering and he was embedded into a wall at the end of the hallway. Seeing his opportunity, Davis aimed the assault rifle at the Spartan II and unloaded a full magazine into him. The II's shields flickered and quickly died while the rest of the bullets ate through the armor until Davis could see blood drip out. When Davis finally made it over to him he drew his pistol and fired three shots into the Spartans helmet visor ending the threat once and for all.

Davis breathed a sigh of relief and ran back into the room where the Captain lay. "Captain! Are you ok, what happened?" Davis asked as he attempted to seal his commander's fatal wounds.

"Davis, I am so glad to see you." Smiled Captain Peterson through his depolarized visor. He then proceeded to cough up some blood that splattered against his visor and dripped down from his mouth. It didn't look like he would make it.

"Sir, I need to get you to a medic ASAP you're bleeding out." Said Davis with concern.

The Captain looked at him still upholding his smile. "We both know I won't make it, Lieutenant. This camp is crawling with hostiles." he then had another series of bloody coughs.

"But sir!" Pressed Davis as he continued to apply pressure to Peterson's exterior wounds.

"Shut up and listen to me for once!" Peterson barked grabbing the Lieutenants arm and gripping it, "You need to get the hell out of here and off this planet." The strength of the Captain's grip began to fade and he looked Davis in the eye.

"Hood's dead and Udina has taken Cole prisoner. I couldn't protect them but rescuing them is out of our hands now. Hood's contingency plan is a go. I'm ordering you to leave Reach and get to Arcadia, find General Anderson and give him this recording." The Captain reached his arm to behind his helmet and removed a small neural chip from its back. "It's vital that you give this to Anderson and only Anderson. Trust no one other than the Captain of the UNSC Eclipse" said the Captain whose arms fell to his side as he grew weaker by the moment.

"The Eclipse, sir?" asked Davis confused.

"It's one of Coles ships, a destroyer class. Its call sign is Foxtrot Juliet Alpha. Once you escape the base broadcast that signal and they'll pick you up." Peterson began coughing again and reached out to Davis's arm that was still applying pressure to his wounds. Peterson took the Spartan's hand clasping it with his own. "John… you're a good soldier, you always have been…" He paused, coughing violently. "I have always had high hopes for you and I know you will go far. I…I'm proud of you…Spartan… " With that Captain Peterson drew his last breath and closed his eyes.

"I'll fulfill my orders, Captain, I promise you," swore Davis with both hands clasping the hand of the now passed commanding officer of the Spartan I's. Lowering the Captains hand he opened his fist to take the chip from his palm. He then retrieved Peterson's tags and placed them on the same link as Kasi's and Ethan's.

Ever since becoming a Spartan he had always felt alone. Old friends and family from before his initiation to the Orion Program have all since long passed away. But he learned over time that he was never alone as it was always his fellow Spartans, his brothers and sisters, his new family that kept him from being truly alone. But now for the first time, he truly felt alone.

Gripping the tags with his right-hand fist he held them against his beating heart.

 _No... I carry them with me..._

The distant sound of movement and chatter alerted him that it was time to leave. He stood up and with one last look gave his Captain a salute, then made haste towards the vehicle bay, killing several ODST's who got in his way. When he arrived, at the vehicle bay he jumped into a warthog and drove out of the garage at full speed.

* * *

 **Updated 3/12/2018**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 4: Beginning of The End

**A Dark Rising Chapter 4: Beginning of The End**

 **Reach, 21 Miles from Camp Ares**

 **August 5, 2156: 2100 Hours**

* * *

21 Miles from Camp Ares drove a lone warthog with a single passenger. Pursuing that warthog were three others, along with six ATVs and a single AV-14 Attack VTOL also known as a Hornet.

Being dogged for over 21 miles was beginning to take its toll on Davis. Never mind the fact that the mountainous hilly terrain of Reach was a pain in the ass to navigate through. It was times like these that he wished he could have been one of the lucky few to be partnered with a new top of the line Smart AI. At least the company of an AI would have been far better than his current company which not so pleased with his escape from their perimeter.

Approaching him was another mountainous path which he had no choice but to go through. If he got out of the mountains than the Hornet would lock on and gun him down. But at the same time, he couldn't contact the Eclipse while in them either.

Davis looked into his rear-view mirror and saw that he was being pursued by a warthog and two ATVs. Where the others had gone off too Davis had no clue. The gunner on the warthog opened fire and Davis ducked his head. He quickly turned a corner and got out of the field of fire.

Turning the corner took him down a path that approached what looked to be a canyon. With no other way around it he put the pedal to the metal and prepared to jump it. As soon as he approached the canyon ledge he pressed the hogs hydraulic button which gave it a bit of a jump. He cleared the canyon and looked back to see if he was still being pursued. And sure, enough the two ATVs cleared the canyon, but their warthog flipped over as soon as it landed on the other side.

"Ha-ha Fuck You!" Davis yelled back until he realized that one of the ATVs was pulling up beside him. The ODST on the back aimed his SMG at Davis and fired. The Spartan ducked and sideswiped the ATV with the hog sending it spinning and finally rolling over. All that was left now was the remaining ATV.

After several minutes of navigating through the mountain pass, It appeared as if he was about to reach the exit and get back into radio coverage. As soon as the warthog left the pass he started broadcasting on an open channel in hopes of raising the Eclipse.

"Foxtrot Juliet Alpha come in over this is S-107 requesting immediate evac at my location, over" He spoke into the warthog's long-range radio broadcaster. As he finished broadcasting the Hornet and two other warthogs showed back up.

 _Son of a bitch!_ Davis said to himself "Foxtrot Juliet Alpha I say again come in, over? This is First Lieutenant Davis S-107. I am being pursued by rogue UNSC units, I need an immediate pickup, over!" he said once more into the radio they better respond or he won't make it much farther. As soon as the thought finished he heard the radio crackle to life.

"Lieutenant Davis this is Captain Keyes of the UNSC Eclipse, we read you loud and clear." Replied the voice of the Captain over the radio.

"And I read you loud and clear sir!" As soon as he said that a bullet zipped past his head and would of hit him had it not been for Lady Luck looking out for him. "Pardon my French Sir, but can you please get me the Hell off this planet!" He frantically finished saying as he let out a breath of relief. _It's not over yet,_ he told himself.

"Copy that Lieutenant, activate your emergency beacon and switch over your broadcast to private and we will give you further instructions." Instructed the Captain whose transmission was becoming increasingly garbled. No doubt due to the mass chaos and interference over all transmissions on the planet. But Davis had more important things to wonder about and so he did as he was told activating his beacon and switching his radio broadcast to private "Done, now how about that pickup. I can feel that lead hitting my hog."

"Acknowledged, proceed to these coordinates and we will have a pelican there ready to pick you up" An alert popped up on his HUD upon receiving the coordinates. Blinking twice at the alert his Smart Map opened and plotted the fastest route to the rendezvous point. Upon analyzing the distance and location of the coordinates Davis groaned in frustration. It didn't take a genius to figure out that by the time he made it halfway to the rendezvous point he would have been a carcass in a scraped-up hog. Activating his emergency beacon not only provided his exact location to the Eclipse but also to his pursuers.

"Negative sir, I need immediate pick up ASAP! I am still being pursued by hostiles and cannot make it to those coordinates in time." Another spray of bullets came at him, one bullet hitting his rear-view mirror.

"Some covering fire to take out these bastards, would also be appreciated." Davis yelled into the radio as he ducked his head as hostile fire went over him.

After a few moments of silence, a new voice came through the radio "Lieutenant, this is the pelican dropship Firefly, can you make a mobile boarding?"

"A what!" Davis yelled back swerving to dodge the hornet's missile. If this guy was suggesting what he thought, then he must be either crazy or a damn good pilot.

"I'm going to fly directly in front of you and leave the ramp open. I want you to close the distance then jump from your hog and into my bird." Said the pilot.

 _I take it back this guy's crazy, but crazy might just save my hide._

"Sure, why the Hell not." Davis radioed back to the pilot. _What's the worst that could happen?_

"Ok then get ready, I'll be there in about 5 mikes! And don't worry about your pursuers I'll take care of them." finished the pilot, ending his transmission.

As soon as he finished talking Davis looked back towards his pursuers which now consisted of a hornet, two warthogs, and five ATVs. One of the ATVs came right alongside the hog's driver's side so that the ODST riding on the back could get a better shot. Suddenly a loud pop was heard, and the hog tilted to its side, and Davis almost lost control. He figured it was safe to assume one of the tires had been shot. His ride was bust but as he eyed the ATV getting increasingly closer on his left, his Spartan instincts kicked in.

When the ATV got to close Davis whipped out his pistol and with a snapshot hit the ODST riding on the back. The passenger fell from the ATV and before the driver could react Davis lept from the hog.

"Wuh?!" was all the Hell jumper could manage to say before he was kicked off the ATV. The boarding action did make the ATV swerve out of control momentarily, but Davis quickly took control. He turned his head back towards his pursuers to see his abandoned hog hit a bump then flip. The two ATVs that were close behind it were to slow to get out of the way and so they crashed into it sending their riders flying. The other pursuers swerved out of the way to dodge the wreckage.

Davis let out a victorious chuckle "Firefly be advised, I have ditched the hog and am now operating a Mongoose ATV." he radioed to inform the pelican.

"Copy that LT, I am coming up on your six be ready." Radioed Firefly. The flash of an explosion went off from the rear and Davis turned to see the hornet fall to the ground a smoking wreckage, bursting through the smoke came a sole pelican with a firefly painted on. As soon as the pelican came down in front of him it slowed down and its ramp lowered. From the compartment came covering fire from a grenade launcher from who must have been the co-pilot.

"Lieutenant! Get Aboard!" shouted the co-pilot.

Davis put the Mongoose at full speed and closed the distance to the pelican's ramp. Once he felt he was at a close enough distance he lept from the ATV and into the bird, he may not of made it had it not been for the pelican slowing down to almost a halt in order to catch him. His legs still dangled off the ramp though and he reached out to grasp the arm of the co-pilot who had extended an arm out to him.

He was pulled in and the co-pilot fired off the grenade launcher one last time, hitting the last remaining warthog at the turret blowing it off and that of the gory remains of its operator. The co-pilot hit a fist against a red button and the ramp closed. "We're clear!" the co-pilot shouted towards the cockpit, storing the weapon away.

The pelican quickly made speed as the engines were put at full power and it flew straight upwards. The G-Forces slamming Davis down against the closed ramp. The co-pilot would of fallen with him had it not been for the safety harness. Soon, however, the pelican leveled out and Davis fell to the compartment floor with a thud.

"Ugh... I hate it when he does that." spoke the co-pilot sounding as if holding in the day's meal was an easy thing.

Davis took the moment to lean back against the ramp and take several deep breaths of recycled air. The co-pilot reached up and removed its own helmet, revealing beautiful lockets of moon blonde hair tide together in a knot at the back of the head. The pilots face was just as stunning as pale skin reflected all light and ocean blue eyes that beamed starlight gazed at me.

She smiled at me, tilting her head to the side "Hey 'Fly'? Contact the Eclipse, let the Captain know the VIP is onboard. A bit roughed up, but alive." She offered her hand out which he gladly accepted.

Davis gave her a nodded thanks. He was about to say thank you when a sudden rumbling shook the entire pelican.

"Bee, I need you up here" stated the pilot over the speaker sounding only slightly nervous.

The co-pilot, 'Bee' donned her flight helmet and made for the cockpit. Davis followed behind her and took a spot in the small stand space in the cockpit to the right of the flight chairs and the pilots who sat in them.

"Welcome aboard! I'd strap in if I were you," warned the pilot 'Fly', from the rear seat of the pelican that was slightly lifted above the floor. Davis couldn't see his face, but his helmet had the decal of a firefly on it.

Ignoring the pilot's advice, Davis instead activated his magnetization boots which made a noise loud enough for both pilots to hear. Fly took one look at him and shrugged.

"Or you could do that. I mean it's not like were about to enter the shit show, where I have to employ my impressive evasive maneuvers"

"Fly, leave him alone and stay focused" cautioned Bee from the front most seat. He hadn't noticed before, but she too had a decal on her helmet this one being a bee.

"Yeah, yeah! Just let me put the pedals to the metal" Responded Fly with a sarcastic attitude.

After a few moments, he felt the Pelican leave Reaches atmosphere. He turned his attention from the banter of the pilots towards the window, as they passed through the last clouds they were quickly introduced to the dangerous reality of the space above.

"Wow incoming!" Warned the copilot as a Paris class frigate in front of them was blown apart. The pilot, Fly flew the pelican through the wreckage and went about performing evasive actions.

Once cleared of the wreckage Davis gazed upon a sight he had never hoped to witness. The entire Reach defense fleet along with the escort fleets of Udina, Hood, and Cole, a combined total of over a thousand vessels were blowing each other apart within knife-fighting range. The pelican flew through the chaos as shortswords, longswords, and all sorts of fighters and bombers dog fought each other for dominance around them.

UNSC ships were fighting one another in a massive pitched space battle and Davis couldn't tell what side was winning or who to cheer for.

The amount of destruction was breathtaking not because it was amazing or beautiful but because it was horrifying. Man, fought man once again and man was dying by its own hands once more. The thought made Davis feel shameful.

 _'I joined the military to prevent this very thing from ever happening again'_

"Hey LT, we're coming up on the Eclipse. It's that Halberd-class destroyer dead ahead of us." Spoke Fly pointing towards the ship at the dead center of a small defensive cluster that was making its way away from the battle.

The missile lock alert blared, and flairs were deployed as Fly showed off impressive maneuvers as missiles and stray rounds flew pass them.

As the pelican approached the Eclipse its hangar doors opened, and the Pelican flew inside. As soon the pelican touched down into the hanger of the Eclipse Davis made his way out of the dropship. He was greeted by one of the ships Naval Officers who waved him over.

"Lieutenant Davis, I'm Commander Lexer, XO of the Eclipse. The Captain wants you on the bridge ASAP." Said Lexer giving a crisp salute which he returned.

"Lead the way Commander." They began walking through the ship towards the bridge. The ship corridors were a mess with crewmen running about in a hurry as they carried wounded or repair kits. Oddly enough Davis didn't see a single marine so far. The only armed guards he came across were naval security.

After a few moments of silence, Davis broke the silence and spoke up "Excuse me Commander, but do you know what's going? Why the hell are we fighting each other?" He asked the important questions.

The Commander looked back at him with stress-filled eyes "I'm afraid we are just as confused as you are Lieutenant. We jumped into the system as part of Lord Hood's escort fleet. A few hours later the fleet Udina arrived with opened fire on us and the Reach Defense Fleet. We had a few Marine mutinies on our ships but most of them were put down." They both stopped walking once they arrived at what appeared to be the entrance to the bridge. Guarded again not by Marines but by Naval security "The Captain will know more, excuse me." and with that, the Commander walked off leaving Davis to present himself to the Captain.

He took the moment to look at his once white armor now dirtied with mud and blackened by blast marks. His face was probably another matter entirely. If he could have seen it. He felt the ship shake as it took a hit.

Davis took that as his cue and walked onto the bridge. The guards let him pass and once on the bridge proper, he noticed all the chaos that was going on. Crew members were running about in a hurry relaying the Captains orders to each other. Distress calls and update reports blared over the speakers on the bridge as damaged ships called for help. In the center of it all stood Captain Keyes with a pipe in his hand and a furrowed brow. With a calm stance, he relayed orders to his bridge crew and kept them focused. He was the ideal ship captain.

"Conn officer prepare to initiate emergency slip space launch, I want us the hell out of here yesterday." Commanded the Captain bracing as the ship shook once again.

"aye, aye Captain" Replied the Conn officer who went to work.

The slip space portal emerged before them and the Eclipse entered it. They all gazed and let out a breath of relief as the ship left the cause of the battle over Reach and into the calming vortex of slip space.

"Good work everyone. I want damage and inventory lose reports on my desk within the hour. Tell Commander Lockheed to check the status of our mutineers and keep them secure. Chung I want you contacting Doc Lawrence and check the status of our injured." Ordered Keyes who received a choir of aye, aye, and crewmen conducting their assigned task.

Keyes took another drag of his pipe "Welcome aboard the Eclipse Lieutenant Davis, how was your flight?" he asked without even turning around but keeping his face locked on the CNC info screen in front of him.

"Extraordinary sir." Replied Davis in all honesty. He could have said it was a bumpy ride but he didn't want to test the Captains buttons.

Keyes chuckled a little "Fly is one of the best, but don't let Bee hear me say that. Come on over to my office well get each other debriefed." The Captain turned around and presented Davis with his aging and grizzled face. His hair was just beginning to show gray, but his physical appearance presented him as the type who could still go through basic training again many times over and come out on top.

Davis followed the Captain back into his office and after a long hour of debriefing he was given one of the spare officer's room. Once Davis found his room he walked in and took off his helmet. With weariness, he dropped it on the floor with a thud. His entire body felt tired, bruised and broken even with his augmentations. The truth was he was still mostly human and if the rumors were true about the Spartan II's than he stood no chance against them. They would have received the best of training and the best augments anyone could buy.

He got lucky today that was all.

Walking into the washroom he investigated the mirror. His pale face was bruised and bloody, his blue eyes bloodshot, and his short black hair was stuck together in small greasy clops. Grabbing a washcloth, he watered it, and wiped away the blood. He let the water run as he looked at his own face.

Every time he looked at it in the mirror he always felt as if he was staring at a stranger. By this point in his life he would have acted like a drone soldier never joking or showing humanity. Only blindly following orders and saying only yes and no sir. But unlike many of his fellow Spartans Davis didn't fall into that mindset. No, he was saved from it. But now he was all alone.

He was alone. The words repeated themselves over and over again as the realization hit him like a truck. He was all alone now. His friends no his Family were gone. Brothers and sisters who like him spent many long years fighting together, bleeding together, and protecting each other. But none of it mattered anymore he was the last one. _I failed to protect them! I could have-!_

Davis heard glass break and he opened his eyes. His fist had punched through the mirror and shattered it. _Why me? Why did I have to be the last one? It's because I deserved it isn't it._

Reaching into his chest plate pocket, he pulled out a tattered old flag along with an old faded photo.

In the photo was a much younger version of himself standing beside twelve others holding an untattered flag, they were all wearing an old uniform no longer seen these days. To think that the uniform he wore so happily back then once stood for freedom, liberty, and justice for all. By the time he had first put it on those ideas had become a distant memory.

He looked at his face in the photo once more and then looked up at the shattered mirror. His face reflected only fragments through the broken glass. In a way he figured, it was poetic in meaning for it stated a simple truth. He was only a fragment of the man he used to be.

He turned off the facet and then proceeded to strip himself of his armor which was difficult to do by oneself. After several failed attempts, he gave up and walked over towards the bed. He sat down on the floor and rested his head against the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to fall asleep.

He had left the photo by the sink on top of the faded flag.

* * *

 **Thessia: Athame City**

 **August 6, 2156: 2200 Hours**

"Oi! Watch it there brother!"

The warning by Chips only gave him enough time to side step out of the way as a drunken sailor vomited out his entrails onto the side of the street. His mate giving him a comforting pat on the back as the rest of his buddies drunkenly swayed from left to right as they tried to walk.

Ryder kept walking but gave the sailor a shake of his head. _Disgusting_ , he thought as he continued onwards down the sidewalk along with Chips and Lawson. The further they walked the more they were treated to the same sights. Drunken soldiers waddling their way back to base, their comrade's close behind or assisting each other forward.

Ryder took a mental note to try and remind himself not to get to hammered tonight as his destination was for that long overdue drink he had promised himself almost four weeks ago.

 _Four weeks, huh?_ That reminder hung on him like a weight, further increasing his want for a strong drink, one that had only continued to grow over the four long weeks. A lot had happened since he killed that biotic kid's father. There was a raid on a Resistance hideout in the Red Zone, a small uprising in the mountain's that they put down easily enough, and plenty of arrest's being carried out against Asari for committing various crimes.

All of it stressful. But tonight, tonight was about him and a drink.

Ryder along with Chips and Lawson were walking towards one of the local clubs in the Green Zone called Club Astrum. It was one of the many military clubs that dotted the city's Green Zone. It was also a popular little spot for CDF personnel stationed planet side to go and hang out while on leave. After walking a few more blocks they finally made it to the club and were greeted by a long line of angry CDF troopers. Their anger and curses directed towards the front entrance of the club where a group of on duty MP's were turning them all away.

"Aw shit, looks like five-O busted the party." Stated Chips as they stood outside the club and thought of their next move.

"Well, so much for getting in at a good time." said Lawson with a smile on his face. Both Ryder and Chips knew he rather be back on base curled up with a book rather than a person. He was never one for the party lifestyle and preferred to spend his free time reading or engaging in other activities most soldiers considered boring.

"We could always try getting into Tesla." Ryder suggested as he pulled out his phone to check the status of other clubs in the area. The results were not especially pleasing as they listed most clubs as either being raided by the MP or filled to the brim.

 _Damn,_ he wanted that drink.

Chips gave out an offended look, "Hell no, we are not going into some Jarhead infested rats nest."

 _'Jarhead infested rats nest, heh'_ the comment made him chuckle. Dubbo wasn't wrong however as Club Tesla was pretty much the Marine hangout club and they detested the CDF's presence there. The Corp never really did like acknowledging them as real soldiers, dubbing them 'Colonial's'. A nickname meant to be derogatory.

If the name calling didn't make CDF personal leave than things often turned physical. In short, Club Tesla was on the no go list.

"So, tell me smart ass, where do you think we should go then?" glared Ryder desperately wanting his drink.

Chips treated him to one of his mega-watt grins. "Ever hear of Club Azure?"

"No, but it sounds like a strip club." Responded Ryder with a confused brow.

"It's something like that…anyway, I know how to get us in." informed Chips who then walked towards the street and hailed a cab.

A few minutes passed and a yellow cab with wheels pulled up to the side of the street. The driver, an Asari hit the curb a tell-tale sign of her inexperience operating such a vehicle. Another reminder of Humanity's influence on everyday life.

Ever since the end of the war, the original flying cars that the Asari had were replaced by the common ground vehicles that humanity drove due to the security risk they posed. This security risk emerged during the first few years of the occupation, when Asari terrorists would load up their 'sky cars' with explosives and fly them into UNSC buildings. Such as the 2127 ONI bombing, where five explosive lined cars were rammed into the downtown headquarters of ONI. Suffice to say the building collapsed and a thousand-people died. UNSC retribution was swift and soon after all flying cars were confiscated and scrapped.

After a while, the cab pulled up to a security checkpoint that led into the Orange Zone. The zone where most of the residential districts were and where most of the Asari lived. The guards, Army asked some questions as where they were heading then checked their ID's and let them pass.

"So, this Club Azure is in the Orange Zone? That doesn't sound sketchy at all..." commented Lawson, only to receive a smirk from Chips. While the Red Zone was the most dangerous, crime infested part of the city the Orange Zone was somewhere in the middle. Crime still took place but mostly because the UNSC didn't really care as long as that crime had no links with the Resistance.

After a few blocks the cab pulled up in front of Club Azure and the Rangers all got out. The first thing Ryder noticed was the sign above the club's entrance. It had the holographic image of two scantly clothed Asari, dancing around a pole and making sweet alien love. Ryder grimaced at the thought of aliens having at it with one another in front of him.

"Azure is an Asari strip club, isn't it?" concluded Lawson with a disbelieving look on his face.

The Australian born Ranger only gave him a wide grin as he put his arms around the two. "Oh, come on mates, we're going to have a fun, cheeky time!" he said as he pushed them through the door and into the club.

As soon as they entered the club their senses were bombarded by the smell of sweat and booze. The music, the alien version of club electronica boomed out over the club, sending vibrations through the room. So loud was it, that one could barely hear the person next to them.

Ryder looked around the club, taking in the sights of where he was about to spend his night. Straight ahead he saw several Asari pole dancers on a stage and a few on what looked like platforms hanging from the ceiling. They were all dressed in skimpy outfits and dancing away. While he was taking in the sight, Chips had run off to the bar with Lawson in tow, leaving him on his own.

There were a few other humans in the club with them, about a dozen or so. Off to the side in the booths was an army grunt in uniform receiving a lap dance from an Asari stripper while being cheered on by his buddies. In the center of the room by the stage, two CDF troopers were throwing their hard-earned credits to a pole dancer. On the left side of the club, was the bar where he spotted Lawson and Chips. Cutting out of his trance he decided he had seen enough and walked over towards them.

As he neared the bar he signaled the bartender over to him. It was an older Asari, probably a matron if he was looking at her right. Then again, he didn't pay much attention during the mandatory Asari-Culture course that all occupation soldiers had to sit through when they are stationed on an occupied world.

"What's your poison, soldier-boy?" The Asari asked with hostility. But he ignored the slight and ordered his drink.

"A glass of Arcadian whiskey on the rocks."

The bartender looked at him blankly, then laughed. "We don't serve human drinks here, only local. I can get you a menu if you wish."

Discouraged, he was about to walk away when Chips came up grabbing him by the shoulder and looked at the bartender. "No need lass, get this man a Thessian Ale and don't water it down." Giving her a wink he turned back to his friend, "When you get your drink head over to that corner booth." Chips pointed at the location. "Lawson managed to get us a nice spot next to two lovely ladies from the Navy." Chips then left Ryder alone at the bar while he went back to flirt with the ladies.

While he waited Ryder took the moment to close his tired eyes. For the past few weeks he has been unable to rest peacefully. If it wasn't the early military wake up time or the collected snoring of his platoon mates than it was the damn nightmares. They were what truly kept him from a goodnights rest.

"A glass of you Arcadian Whiskey please!" said a cheery male voice to his right.

"Out of luck pal," He began "They say they don't serve any, only their local Xeno crap." Upon informing the man who had taken the empty space to his right. He flinched when an arm went around his shoulder and began to pat him on the back.

The man smiled "Then a shot of your finest Vodka!" The bartender's eyes widened curiously upon setting sight on the man and she quickly went about getting him his shot. "Oh, and another one for my friend!" he added.

This time Ryder turned to look at the man and soon regretted it, cursing his routine luck. The man beside him who had so kindly ordered him a drink wore a black uniform with an infamous pyramid symbol along with the acronyms of Hell.

 _ONI…_

"Excuse me"

Ryder made to leave but the spooks grip on him forced him back to the bar. The mans smile widened and erupted into a laugh.

"Now hold on their buddy! You can't leave without your drinks. Plus, its rude to abruptly walk away from an ongoing conversation."

Against his better judgement he talked back "Didn't know were having one?" he glared at the spook only to be meet with a counter-glare powerful enough to rival that of the 12ths Battalion Sergeant. Fear kept him from trying to leave again as he submitted to the spooks toying.

"What do you want?" he sighed as the spooks smile got wider.

"Just some small talk that's all!" He released his hold on me knowing that I wouldn't be going anywhere. "You're from Arcadia correct?" asked the Spook.

Ryder rolled his eyes, of course the spool would know that. He wasn't even in uniform instead sporting his off-duty clothes like Lawson and Chips. Why the man was curious he didn't care but he saw little harm in answering the man's questions. It wasn't like he hadn't done anything wrong.

So, he gave a nod of affirmation "That's right, born and raised. I'd ask you how you'd guessed that, but I figure we both already know the answer to that." He sent the spook a knowing glare.

The Spook let out a chuckle too lighthearted to seem good-natured as it seemed corrupted by very vocal cords the man had.

The bartender arrived with the two shots requested by the shadowy ONI agent. The agent picked up both glasses and handed Ryder one. "On three."

"One!"

"Two!"

"Three!"

Ryder downed his shot while keeping his eyes steady on the man before him who had closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Ahh!" the spook slammed the shot glass down onto the table, shattering it without even a care in the world. The Asari bartender groaned in frustration while the other patrons at the bar looked on at the scene with worry. None spoke up for while some may not of been human Military they too knew the reputation of ONI, and the consequences of crossing them.

"Now that was some good shit! Don't you agree?"

Ryder had to admit, it wasn't the worst thing he's ever had. That spot went to the Jungle-Juice from his boot camp graduation party almost three years ago. He could still taste the foulness just by thinking about it.

"Not bad I guess" was what he said aloud. The man smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Glad to hear it! Now since you've told me where you're from, its only polite that I tell you where I'm from."

 _Let me guess, some wealthy earthborn family with positions of power within the government or maybe a Senator's son._

"This handsome devil before you hails from-" the sound of the his phone going off interrupted him from his story and the spook, taking out his device rolled his eyes as he growled in frustration at whatever message he had received.

Ryder couldn't help but smirk as it was the first time the man's punch able smug smile was gone from his face. It soon returned though, but this time there seemed to be a forced weight behind it, heavier than what he previously held.

"Well its time…" announced the spook getting ready to leave. Ryder couldn't be happier and figured now was the time to toy with the spook.

"Oh no! You can't leave now, we were getting along so well. Who's going to keep this lonely old' Arcadian company and buy me more drinks?" The sarcasm dripped from Ryder's mouth.

The spook took a deep breath and once again placed a hand on his shoulder. With a dark chuckle he gave Ryder a shake and pointed a finger to him.

"Now listen here friend, your best pal Spooky-Spoke has a very difficult job he is about to pull off. Once this unsavory business is dealt with he'll want to make sure his drinking body is safe and sound. So…" The man's face fell into a serious one, "I strongly suggest, for your own safety that you stay here and wait for me to give you the all clear. Until then stay out of the way. Ok?"

Something about the hidden meaning behind what was just said made the hairs on the back of Ryder's neck rise. He let out a nervous laugh that was meant to calm his nerves. They only felt worse when the spook took his finger and flicked his nose.

"Boop!"

Now Ryder felt afraid and he only began feeling better when the Spook departed the bar and left through the doors. Leaving a stunned Ryder trying to rationalize what had just happened.

"Hey! Pink-skin!" the bartenders derogatory term meant only for him drew Ryder from his stunned state and he turned towards the Asari.

A drink slid towards him, it was of a blue liquid with ice and some sort of alien fruit dropped in it. The coughing of the bartender brought his attention back and she crossed her arms, glaring daggers at him.

 _Fine, I'll leave you blue-skinned Xeno piece of shit. But if I ever catch you walking around while on duty, payback will be a bitch!_ He swore taking his drink and leaving, staring his own daggers of warning at the Asari. He made his way over to where his friends and their 'dates' were sitting.

"Oi, ladies!" announced Chips upon seeing Ryder approach, "I would like to introduce you to my good mate, Ryder. Ryder, these two lovely ladies are Caroline and Nari." Chips winked as he put his arm around the brunette Nari. Seeing no other place to sit he sat down next to Caroline the blonde who gave him an awkward smile.

Caroline was the first to speak up, a smile creeping at her lips "So… Chips has been telling us all about you and your silent friend other there." She began nodding towards Lawson who was currently attempting and likely failing to read one of his books.

"Don't believe a word this asshole say's, I guarantee you that whatever he's said is either a lie or heavily exaggerated." Responded Ryder in damage control for whatever Chips may or may not have said.

Although he was slightly irked by the fact that what was supposed to be a guy's night out turned into _'Operation Make Dubbo Look Good'_ he had to admit the _two_ tag along's weren't that bad looking. They were cute, and Chips seemed to be getting close with Nari. Good for him, he had always been a flirt- even back on Arcadia. Ryder couldn't help but think that his accent was a part of the allure, but he had to be laying it on a bit thick.

"Ryder! Stop zoning out and give your drink a chug before it gets warm!" Chips cried. Ryder picked up his drink and did just that only to gag and shiver. He could feel vomit go up his throat but kept it down.

"Gah! Hot damn, that stuff is strong!" His tablemates proceeded to laugh at his reaction. Even Lawson managed to crack a smile, bringing his head away from his book.

Chips was still laughing when he said, "Hey mate, don't go out chundering now!"

"Fuck you guys." He laughed back, using his sleeve to wipe away some of the drinks spillage.

Something about the current situation made old memories surface. Memories of growing up in the foster home along with Chips and Lawson. Flashbacks of them getting into fights and causing trouble. Somewhere along the line he joined the Arcadian Defense Force at the age of 18 along with his foster buddies.

Looking back, enlisting was something of a no brainer. He like every other kid had grown up on the veteran's stories from the First-Contact War, the glorification of the Armed Forces drilled into them in school, and in his case… a personal promise to keep.

He didn't join for the same reasons as so many others did. He didn't join for humanity, or Earth, or order, nor security, and certainly not for a sense of duty.

He joined in memory of _him…_

He raised his glass and let out a low mutter not catchable to the others around him.

"This one's for you, Big Brother…" the face flashed in front of his eyes as he took a deep sip. It was gone soon after, once more buried deeper into his memory.

Even if he had joined out of a sense of obligation he still he enjoyed serving, soldiering was his life and he had come to love it. Especially the camaraderie among his unit.

They continued to drink the night away until it was the first hour of the next day. The club was still packed and the music still loud. He and his comrades out drank the Navy girls who had left an hour earlier. Lawson had barely anything to drink and was watching Chips and Ryder take shots in a drinking contest. Ryder was downing his second shot when Chips slammed his shot glass down onto the table.

The Aussie threw his hands up into the air in victory and shouted "Ha-ha! Fuck you Ryder! I win so pay up!"

"Best two out of three?" smiled Ryder, grabbing the liquor bottle and pouring two more shots. He slid a shot glass across the table towards Chips and they both held their drinks up in the air. "At your ready."

"Okay, we go on three. One, two, thre…" Just as Chips finished counting, the power in the club went out and the music stopped playing. There were several shrieks and yells of frustration from around the club.

"Oh, god dammit!" spat a very upset Chips as he wiped his face after spilling his entire shot onto it.

"I can't see shit." said Lawson somewhere in the darkness, stating the obvious.

"No shit." A moment later, "Ow! Did you just fucking punch me?!"

"What do you think, dipshit?" responded Lawson.

Suddenly the club shook violently, and people fell over screaming. A bright flash shined in from one of the few windows and lit up the club. It was followed by an enormous boom and what sounded like heavy weapons fire. Alarmed, the three Rangers got out of their booth, and Lawson activated a flashlight. They made for the crowded exit as a series of gun shots went off. causing everyone to fall to the floor.

"Is that gunfire?" Lawson asked rhetorically.

They pushed their way through the crowd and out the door only to dive to the ground as a low flying aircraft roared overhead. Above them two short sword fighters flew over, opening fire on something in the distance. Another short sword flew over them only to be hit by a missile and go down in a spinning blaze of glory. Ryder lifted himself from the ground looking up once more, jaw dropped at the sounds and sights around them.

It was a warzone.

Dozens of fighters danced around the night sky dogfighting as explosions rocked above. Tracer rounds lit up the night sky, as sirens blared out into the city advising people to seek shelter.

"Holy shit!" yelled Chips with his hands clenching his short blond hair as his wide eyes took in the sight. The shock they all shared evident on his face.

"The hell is going on?" asked Ryder as he took out his military issued phone and tried contacting the base. An alert popped up on his screen saying that all communications were being jammed. "Damn it, we're being jammed!"

The Asari were running in a panic all over the streets as a military convoy of three warthogs drove past the club accompanied by a Hedgehog APC. Ryder ran out into the street trying to wave them down, but they ignored him and kept moving down the road at full speed.

"We need to get back to base!" Lawson yelled over all the noise.

"Agreed." Ryder looked around and saw two off duty CDF soldiers, still in uniform exiting the club looking just as confused as they were. "Hey, you two come with us we're heading back to base to find out what the hell is going!" He shouted at them. The two soldiers nodded and fell in behind the Rangers. The group of five started to jog back to the Green Zone Checkpoint when they started questioning each other.

"So, what unit are you guys with?" asked one of the CDF troopers, a Harvester by the brownish-red color of his uniform. Next to Arcadia, Harvest had the second largest Colonial contingent stationed on Thessia.

"We're Arcadians with the 12th Ranger Battalion. What about you two?" asked Lawson.

"We're with 32nd Infantry Division, Harvest CDF." Replied the other soldier, "I'm Paris and this is Hector" he introduced.

"A pleasure. I'm Lawson, that there's Ryder, and that's Dubbo" responded Lawson in-kind introducing himself and his comrades.

"So, who has rank?" asked Hector as they ran along the sidewalks towards the checkpoint.

"Lawson's a Specialist and I'm a Corporal. So, for now follow my orders. Lawson's not one for leading." answered Ryder. They would need a clear chain of command if they were to run into any trouble. It appeared that everyone agreed with Ryder and gave him command.

"We'll follow your orders, Ranger." replied Paris with an emphasize on saying _Ranger_. The way it was said filled the Corporal with pride. It wasn't often that Arcadian Rangers were treated with respect outside of Arcadia or the other CDF's of other colonies.

The rest of the professional UNSC military looked down on the Ranger's seeing them as nothing more than a glorified police SWAT team, paraded as 'Colonial' special Forces. How quickly their exploits have been forgotten, during the War, it was the Arcadian Rangers who played a crucial role capturing the Citadel. So, to Ryder it was good to hear some respect even if it just from a fellow Colonial.

After crossing a few streets, they came across a burned out armored military truck. Inside the driver's seat laid a burned corpse and around it several more bodies, all military. It appeared as if the truck was hit by an incendiary as the smell of burnt flesh pierced through their noses. It's said that no one ever forgets the smell of burnt human flesh. Ryder truly hoped that saying was wrong, for it really was a terrible smell.

"Sweet Terra…" swore Hector as he covered his nose. His friend Paris quickly said a silent prayer. Chips, Lawson, and Ryder reacted in different ways. Lawson vomited out his dinner and walked away from the site. Chips gagged and looked away leaving only Ryder to stare at the bodies.

With a heavy sigh, he walked towards the now deceased soldiers and began rummaging through their gear.

"What the fuck are you doing!" yelled Paris in anger at what Ryder was doing.

"What does it look like?" answered an apathetic Ryder as he rummaged throw the gear of one of the dead soldiers.

"It looks like your looting the dead!" Paris was clearly angry at Ryder and in truth the others were disturbed as well.

"They won't be using this gear anymore, but we can." Ryder attempted justifying as he looted a pistol from one of the corpses.

Lawson looked at him in disgust and approached trying to keep his eyes away from the corpses "Ryder, this is wrong. I know you…"

"Freeze!" shouted a hoarse voice from behind them. The group of five turned around and faced the barrels of four fully geared Marines. "Hands in the air. You, drop the pistol!" The others put up their hands and Ryder cautiously put down the pistol. He then stood up with his hands in the air.

"Hey, relax guys we're friendly." said Chips with concern on his face. _'They know we are human so what's the problem?'_ Something wasn't right.

"Identify yourselves!" yelled a marine wearing a patrol cap, the chevrons on his uniform ranking him as a sergeant. The marines still had their weapons aimed at them.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy, Sergeant, we're friendlies." answered Chips lowering his hands only by a bit. He quickly raised them once again when the Sergeants shotgun was aimed at his face.

"Sarge, these two are CDF." said one of the marines aiming his Battle Rifle at Paris and Hector.

The Sergeant paused as if in thought before steeling his gaze once more towards Ryder and the group. "Right, we have our orders. You know what to do."

"Sarge…I don't feel comfortable-" began the Private.

"You will follow orders, or you will be branded a conspirator!" Barked the Sergeant, frightening the Private and the other marines with him. "Don't forget what these bastards have just done!"

The marine private had a look of shame and disgust on his face "Yes, sir." His gaze returned to the two Harvesters. "On your knees!" he ordered, forcing them to the ground.

"Wha- what the hell are you doing! We're-" Paris never finished his sentence as the Marine fired a round into his head. Paris's head jerked back then his body crumpled to road, blood and brain matter draining out of him.

"NO!" shouted Hector only to receive a bullet through his own skull. The Rangers meanwhile were shocked beyond belief.

"Are you insane?! They were on our side! What the hell is wrong with you!" screamed Chips tearing at the hair on his head with his hands. Lawson joined him and the two began shouting in anger at the marines.

Ryder meanwhile just stared at the bodies of Hector and Paris. All sense left him as he stared at their eyes, eyes that were filled with fear. The same eyes the kid had after he… he couldn't finish the thought and turned his head away.

"I won't ask again- who are you with?!" demanded the Sergeant as he pumped his shotgun and lightly pressed down on the trigger. The other marines kept aim at them as well but unlike their Sergeant their hands were jittery, they too were shocked by what they had just done.

"We're with 12th Ar-" Before Lawson could finish the Sergeants head exploded like a melon, some of the blood and brain matter splattering onto the Ranger's as the marines dived for cover.

"Oh, shit Sarge!" yelled one of the marines, eyes wide in shock.

"Contacts at our six!" yelled another marine. Ryder took the time that the marines were distracted to pick up the pistol from before while Chips dove for the Sergeant's shotgun.

"Oi, hands in the air!"

The three remaining marines dropped their guns and put their hands in the air.

"Please don't kill us we were just following orders!" said the frightened marine who had killed Paris and Hector. He couldn't have been older than eighteen, a fresh-faced rookie straight out of boot camp. That didn't make the anger building up in Ryder recede any less.

"Shut up! Lawson get their weapons." he ordered as he kept his pistol aimed at the marines. _'Why hasn't that shooter taken us out yet?'_ Lawson tossed him a Battle Rifle and the three Rangers waited for their _'savior'_ to come on out. Further down the street a soldier came out from one of the buildings and walked towards them with his hands in the air.

"Don't fire unless fired upon." he commanded, receiving affirmative nods as they flicked the safeties off their newly acquired weapons.

"Don't shoot! I'm friendly!" said the approaching soldier with his hands still raised.

"Yeah, stop right there. People seem to have forgotten what friendly fire means." Replied a doubtful Chips readjusting his grip on the shotgun, trained on the man before them. They couldn't trust him, not after what had just happened. Those marines killed Paris and Hector simply because they were CDF. Why they did so remained a mystery and one that they wanted to uncover.

"Who are you with?" asked Ryder repeating the same question the marine Sergeant asked not long ago before his head was turned into a melon. It seemed to be an important question. "And don't bullshit me or I'll kill you where you stand!"

The soldier had stopped no more than fifteen feet away from them, he gulped at the threat but remained calm. "I'm First Lieutenant Hilden, UNSC Army. You three okay?".

Without more than a moment's stare at each other the three Rangers had communicated their thoughts. If the marines killed Hector and Paris, simply because they were CDF then where did the Army stand. Was all the fighting going on around them some sort of mutiny? For now, they couldn't trust the Army nor any other branch besides the CDF, possibly only able to trust their own fellow Arcadians. They just didn't have enough intel to make a conclusion.

"Relax…" began Hilden in a soothing voice, "I don't mean you guys any harm unlike these poor bastards." He turned his gaze towards the three frightened marines, their hands still raised high in the air.

If this Lieutenant Hilden wanted them dead than he could of done it easily. No, this Hilden is not an enemy, not yet at least. Ryder was the first to lower his gun then motioning for his teammates to do the same.

"Were green sir but are very confused as to what the hell is going on." replied Lawson relaxing in front of the officer.

Hilden lowered his arms and relaxed. He let out a breath of relief that he had been holding in probably since the moment he had come down to talk with them. Once he calmed down he shook his head from side to side and faced them hardened eyes.

"I know it sounds crazy, but the Marines and half the Navy have gone rogue."

"What?" muttered out a shocked Ryder. "But that's impossible they-"

Hilden continued cutting him off "They have as of an hour ago. I don't know exactly how it started but a fight broke out at Fort Tarkov, the joint base for all UNSC and CDF forces stationed in the city. The Marines turned on the CDF forces stationed there before they could react and bombed their barracks. Before the CDF knew it half of their forces were taken into custody and disarmed. Others were executed upon surrender"

The Rangers gave one another a concerned look as Fort Tarkov was their base. Last, they knew most of the 12th Ranger Battalion including Stacker, O'Bryan, and the rest of their platoon were still there. All they could do now was hope that they had made it out alive.

"Hey, don't look so gloom!" Hilden smiled, "I know your worried about your comrades but take heart knowing that sections of us in the Army managed to take control over parts of the Fort and liberated as many CDF troopers we could."

"At least that's some good news," huffed a relieved Chips.

True, before it seemed unlikely that any of their unit managed to survive now there was hope that those on base may of prevailed after all. For Ryder and his teammates that was enough. But that didn't mean they were out of danger.

"What's the situation across the rest of the planet? Surely this mutiny can't have been large spread?"

"As far as I know the entire planet's a warzone. From what I could gather the situation is the same everywhere on Thessia. The fighting from the ships above has reduced all communication off world inoperable. The fleets up there can't contact us down hear and I have no fucking clue who's winning that space brawl." Divulged the Lieutenant pointing upwards to the sky where flashes of light could be seen.

"I don't know the situation of our other base's planet side, but I do know that Fort Tarkov and the Green Zone are contested territory as of this moment. My platoon and I are heading back to our FOB at Checkpoint Charlie. If you come with us, we'll get you rearmed and debriefed." Offered the Lieutenant.

"So, you're not alone?"

"No, my boys and I were taking shelter in that building. When we heard gunshots, we looked to see where they came from. We found you and your comrades held captive by the marines. We wanted to save your lives, so we opened fire."

The Rangers didn't have much to rely on, but they had also not revealed who they were to the Lieutenant other than they were possibly CDF. They were in their civvies and their only identification was in their wallets. Ryder wanted to take the more immediate approach and go straight towards their base in hopes of finding the rest of the Battalion. But before he could say his piece Chips spoke up first.

"Lead the way, Lieutenant." Ryder was about to berate him but gave up lowering his own rifle in defeat as well.

"Excellent! The more, the merrier." replied the Lieutenant as he whistled to his men in the buildings to come on out. About seven Army soldiers came out and formed up with their Lieutenant.

"What about these poor bastards?" asked Ryder gesturing towards the three marines who had been silent up until now. The rookie among them was whimpering while the others held their heads low in shame.

The Lieutenant looked at the marines as if deciding their fate. "Strip them of their gear and leave them behind. We have no more room for prisoners."

With their fates decided, the marines were stripped of their gear and left behind. As Ryder and his fellow Rangers walked with the soldiers through the empty streets of the city they looked up into the night sky that was now lit up with an orange tint as the city burned around them. Ryder focused his attention towards the now ruined and deserted streets and looked at the wrecked vehicles and dead bodies.

It was strange sight for him, after three and a half years of service Ryder still hadn't seen much of war. He had never seen such a scale of warfare outside the simulations. This was it, this was war in its rawest form. There was a strange beauty to it, a beauty that made Ryder feel like a purpose was being fulfilled. Ever since he was little he grew up on the war stories told by the Veterans, how they glorified humanity's victory over the xeno menace. He always wanted to be a soldier, fighting across mankind's vast empire, crushing xeno scum and securing humanity's future. But he never imagined that his first war would be against his fellow man. The thought made him sick.

 **Checkpoint Charlie**

After going through several dozen blocks of rubble filled streets and buildings they finally made it to Checkpoint Charlie. The Checkpoint was filled with CDF personal from varying worlds and vehicles. As they walked through one of the perimeters a few dozen disarmed Marines with their hands behind their heads were escorted past guarded by several armed CDF and Army soldiers.

They made their way through the FOB until the Lieutenant stopped them at what looked to be an attempt to organize the ragtag forces. A junior officer and several NCO's were organizing CDF soldiers into ragtag fire teams. Ryder could see the uniforms and armors of those from their respective worlds. There were a few Harvesters, Ilosians, Reachmen, the rare Martians, and a few others. On a more familiar note of interest there were also Arcadians, but none wore the uniform of a Ranger.

"Go talk to Lieutenant Hayes, he'll figure out what to do with you." Informed the Lieutenant who then walked off towards a command tent with the rest of his platoon.

The Rangers walked over towards Hayes and spoke up "Excuse me sir, are you Lieutenant Hayes?" asked Chips respectively.

The man didn't even look up but instead kept his eyes down on scrap papers and files writing over checkpoint logs and reusing them for some other purpose. "fill out the sheet in front of you with your name, rank, unit, and specialty." He said in a monotone voice.

Ryder and his mates filled out the sheet and handed it back to Hayes. The junior officer took it without looking up and read through it. His eyes widened, and now he finally looked up at them. A smile now hosted to his face.

"It's about damn time some Rangers showed up, I heard Arcadia sent a few. The Major would like to see you three." Said Hayes before turning to a man sitting beside him "Sergeant Brooks cover for me for a minute."

"Yes sir"

"Ok follow me" said Hayes guiding them to the Command tent.

The Inside of the tent was a chaotic mess. Radio operators and signal specialists were chattering and relaying information like bees gone crazy. Somewhere close by an explosion went off and some of the younger soldiers dropped to the ground before being dragged up by their older and far more experienced peers. The Rangers followed Hayes to a closed off section of the tent and told to wait outside. After a few seconds, Hayes came back outside and told them it was ok to enter.

Inside the separated area of the tent stood a Major, a Captain, and five Lieutenants. The Major and Captain both looked at them while the Lieutenants scurried about the room looking at maps. The three Rangers saluted the senior officers who didn't bother to return it.

"So, you're our resident Arcadian Rangers" voiced the Major who had an arm in a cast and a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. The Major wore the brownish-red uniform of the Harvest Colonial Defense Force. "Thought most of you got taken out in the first strike?"

"Corporal Ryder of the 12th Arcadian Ranger Battalion reporting for duty sir!" answered Ryder in proper military stance. Chips and Lawson followed suite.

"At ease Corporal, are the other two with you from your same squad?"

"Yes sir, the only member we are missing is our sergeant who remained on base at Fort Tarkov with the rest of our unit." Answered Ryder.

The Major studied them carefully, his expression hardened. He let out a sigh and then nodded his head once, accepting what he had before him.

"You're not a full team but you'll have to do. Corporal I need you and your squad for a critical mission, one that could turn this shit show around for us."

At that the Rangers perked up, backs straightening and ears at full attention. If accomplishing this mission was enough to turn the tide in their favor and end this chaos than they'd do whatever it took to succeed.

"It'll be highly dangerous, and you won't have much support to pull it off," the Major paused as he looked at their faces, testing their resolve, "You up for it Ranger's?"

"Pýx, láx, dáx!" they shouted in union, the Greek motto of the 12th Arcadian Ranger Battalion. _With fists, kicks, and bites!_

The Major allowed himself a small smirk, "Damn good," he turned his head, "Captain Miller debrief them on the situation."

The Captain brought out a map and placed it down on the table. "Listen up cause I'm only going to say this once, our situation is FUBAR. The Navy is fucking itself a new asshole above us and the winner has yet to be determined. The local Air forces are on our side, so we have air support however it is limited as Marines are assaulting friendly airbases. The Marines have now taken control over most of Green Zone and are also in control of the space port, space elevator, and Camp Eddington. The main flash points right now are at Fort Tarkov, the Museum district, the University, and the Administration District. We have control over all the checkpoints leading into the Green Zone, so the Marines aren't receiving anymore supplies. But if they decide to make a dedicated push we may not be able to hold. Did you get all that?" Finished the Captain.

"What about the Army sir who are they with?" asked Lawson questioning the loyalties of the men who had just rescued them. They couldn't be certain that they would turn on them just like the Marines.

"We don't know but it seems as if the majority of the Army has chosen to sit this mess out, but some have picked sides and are fighting against us or with us." informed the Captain "If you run across any armed Army personnel do not open fire on them unless fired upon. Any more questions you wanna ask?"

"No sir!" The Rangers replied.

"Good cause your mission is to fight your way into the Green Zone, advance towards the University, relieve our forces trapped there, and rescue a high-ranking VIP. Go to the armory and get yourselves equipped then report back here for more details. Dismissed" finished the Captain. They saluted him and left the Command tent and were pointed towards the armory.

The armory was a complete sight of disappointment as there was hardly and useful equipment laying around. Most of the it was low budget CDF surplus that looked like a call back to the early 21st. The fatigues were old ACU while the body armor was old fashioned Kevlar that only provided protection to the chest and back. The helmet had no integrated HUD nor built in radio. The weapons that while long since out of service were still deadly.

 _A gun is a gun_

Silence reigned over the armory as they all quietly equipped themselves, the only noise being the distant sounds of fighting.

Ryder was tying the last lace on his boot when Chips broke the silence.

"Hey," he began "Do you guys think Sarge and the others are ok?"

Lawson and Ryder looked at him then at each other. They tried not to think much about O'Bryan or the rest of the platoon since they heard about Tarkov. As much as Ryder wanted to believe it seemed unlikely that they were still alive. But these were not thoughts to have before a mission.

"I'm sure he's fine Chips, O'Bryan's one tough son of a bitch." he said back to Chips as he strapped on his Kevlar vest and hooked on the ammo pouches.

"Hell, he's probably with Stacker right now and kicking ass with rest of Bravo and Alpha." laughed Lawson refereeing to their sister platoon and their own. They all let out a small chuckle at the thought.

The three-man team minus one ended their laughter and finished getting the rest of their gear packed. After an inventory check the team left the armory and headed back towards the command tent to be fully briefed on their mission.

As Ryder stepped outside the armory he stopped for a moment to look up at the night sky. The lights of ships could still be seen moving quickly across space followed by bright flashes of explosions. Some lights flickered then died out signaling the loss of another ship and those aboard.

He could see fighters dogfighting across the sky. Tracer rounds lighting up the sky along with the fires of a burning city. He shifted his head towards the city skyline and listened to the famed orchestra of the sounds of war. Explosions, the burst of a heavy machine gun, the howling screech of missiles being launched, and of course the never-ending sound of small arms fire. In any battle, Ryder would have been proud to hear these weapons make their music but not this time for only human weapons could be heard. Mankind's weapons were not pointed at our Xeno enemy but at each other.

It had been almost a hundred years since humanity last fought against itself. The thought made him sad, he was raised to believe that Humanity had put that part of them to rest. But no, Mankind's everlasting greed for conquest and control will always lead them back to the old ways.

Ryder looked around checkpoint, glancing at medical tent where he heard the screaming of the wounded as their fellow comrades tried to calm them down. This was War, and this War will not end in a victory for humankind. Many lives and worlds will be lost. Perhaps billions of lives will die. Chips, Lawson, O'Bryan, Stacker, and everyone he ever cared for may die. _I may die for a cause that I know nothing about_. But in the end no matter who wins this War Humanity will have lost.

* * *

 **Updated 3/12/2018**

 **Thanks for reading and remember Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **As Always Have a Great Day!**


	6. Chapter 5: Battle of Thessia Part One

**The Battle of Thessia Part One**

* * *

 **Thessia, Athame City**

 **August 7, 2156: 0100 Hours**

Fire and Smoke was all that could be seen in the streets. All you could hear was the screaming of the wounded and the sounds of war. Above us, the night sky had calmed. The space battle above had ceased. Whoever the victor may be did not concern us. Our objective remained our primary focus however. Our orders were to secure the University in the Green Zone, relive the friendly forces there, and rescue Lieutenant General Réamann Óskar Falkenrath. The last remaining CDF senior officer left alive in the city. Of course, getting to the University was easier said than done.

"Keep it moving, let's go. Let's go!" Yelled a CDF Sergeant towards his men hunkered down behind a disabled Scorpion Tank. Like much of the CDF the NCO's were usually veterans and recent retires from the professional branches. As such they were more experienced and had better training. The regular CDF trooper on the other hand was another story entirely.

Most of these CDF soldiers were young grunts with no prior experience. They weren't professionals, and unlike the members of other branches in the military they didn't join to seek combat. Many joined simply to earn the right to vote and the bragging rights to say they served their time. But they were forced to fight nonetheless.

One of the CDF troopers got out of cover only to be torn apart by a marine machine gun emplacement in a building several yards down the street. As soon as they saw their comrade go down the squad stayed down behind the disabled tank. Some of the younger soldiers cried out for their dead friend and others just simply cried in fear.

"Goddamnit!" the Sergeant swore. Yet another man lost to the enemy emplacement.

For us to continue our advance towards the University we had to go through the building ahead of us. However, that same building held the enemy emplacement was as well as a number of stubborn marines. Special forces were needed to take the position and clear out the building. Luckily that's what we were here for.

"Rangers! We can't advance while that emplacement is still in operation! I need you to take it out!" The Sergeant shouted from the other side of the street.

"Understood, Sergeant!" Ryder yelled back. He was taking cover behind the corner of a building, while Chips and Lawson took cover behind an overturned car taking potshots at the enemy.

Ryder poked his head out of cover to look down the street. It was littered with shot up cars and a few dead. The buildings on the sides of the street were all commercial and could provide a covered path towards the emplacement. However, they didn't provide access to its neighbor. The only way to advance would be by blowing holes into every wall until they got to the last shop at the end of the street. We just didn't have enough explosives to do, so he scrapped that plan.

The emplacement opened fire once again and Ryder forced himself back into cover. He squeezed himself behind the metal, tried to shove himself into the dirt. After the firing stopped, Ryder popped his head back out and looked for another path to take. Going car to car down the street would only reveal our position to the enemy and likely get us killed. Ryder saw another possibility. A third of the way down the street was a manhole.

The Sewers! Ryder though with a smile. He began forming a plan.

"Sergeant. I have a plan!" Ryder shouted getting the Sergeant's attention. He gave a go-ahead nod.

"My squadmates and I are going to go cover to cover down the street and access that sewer manhole about half distance from our position!" Ryder said, hoping the Sergeant would approve.

The Sergeant quickly went out of cover to look towards the street to find the manhole. "I see it! My boys and I will throw smoke and provide cover fire for you!"

"Chips, Lawson. When that emplacement stops firing to reload make a dash to towards that manhole. Jump from cover to cover!" Ryder said over the team radio.

"Copy that!" Chips yelled, who got into a ready position to move from his cover.

The emplacement stopped firing and now was their chance. A skilled crew could reload in under three seconds and Ryder was hoping for an unskilled crew.

"Pop smoke!" ordered the Sergeant and two of his men threw their smoke grenades down the street. As the smoke screen expanded Ryder breathed in a deep calming breath, now or never.

"Now!" Ryder shouted running out of cover and towards the nearest wreckage ahead of him. The Marines took potshots into the smoke hoping to hit anyone stupid enough to try and make a run towards their defenses. Unfortunately for the Marines Rangers were known to be crazy.

Ryder slid behind cover and looked to see that Chips and Lawson had moved up as well. Chips was behind a car to Ryders left while Lawson was towards his right behind another car. They gave a nod towards each other and prepared to move up again getting closer to the manhole. However halfway to the new cover spot the enemy opened again.

"FUCK!" yelled Chips as bullets hit the paved street around him while he ran towards cover. If he had been a second slower then he would have been hit but luck always seemed to be on his side, the Aussie bastard.

They all got back behind the cover of another pair of ruined cars and waited for the enemy to reload only for them to stop firing due to suppression fire from the CDF troopers behind us. That a go boys!

"Let's move up!" yelled Ryder as he rushed out of cover and fired towards the enemy. He hadn't had this much thrill since the units first engagement with resistance forces when they first got stationed on Thessia. It didn't compare to the fight he was in now but it was close enough.

Chips and Lawson followed suit and soon we all converged and took cover behind the same car. A few feet ahead of them was the manhole, out in the open with virtually no cover. Nearly there, though Ryder wiping the sweat and grime from his face. One of them would need to get out of cover to open it and risk enemy fire though. There was little cover around the manhole so whoever went would need to be fast.

Ryder looked to his left where Lawson was and grabbed the bookworm by shoulder. He him in the eyes hoping to communicate over the sound of Chips suppression fire. "Lawson you're the fastest I need you to make a run towards that manhole and open it. Chips and I'll provide cover fire."

"Right." said Lawson with a tired breath. Lawson was like a brother to him and Ryder knew him better than most. He was tired and scared, Chips and him dragged Lawson into the force and all he wanted was to become a doctor. While Ryder and Chips were usually brave and level headed under fire Lawson was not. But Ryder wasn't the best at comforting either that was Chips domain so he simply gave his brother in arms a reassuring pat on the back.

Ryder turned his head towards Chips who gave him a nod of approval of the plan and shouldered his weapon. Ryder took a deep breath and checked his ammo counter to make sure he had enough ammo.

"Ok then" muttered Lawson "here goes nothing".

"I'm ready, cover me on three." Said Lawson as he lifted his arm and raised three fingers in the customary Arcadian way with the thumb out along with the next two fingers.

Chips and Ryder got into a ready position and Lawson dropped a finger (One). We all took deep breaths and prepared for what could go wrong (Two). Ryder and Chips both looked towards Lawson who then dropped his thumb and then ran out of cover towards the manhole at full speed.

Ryder lifted his rifle and yelled "Covering Fire!" and opened fire towards the enemy position. The CDF troopers behind them must of heard aswell and also provided covering fire.

Lawson ran with his head down and then made a slide towards the manhole dropping his weapon next to it. With his hands free Lawson began to lift the heavy manhole cover and slide it off. The Marines must have realized what he was doing and began to ignore our suppression fire since they started to shoot at Lawson. As bullets landed all around him Lawson finally removed the manhole cover and picked up his rifle and jumped down it.

With Lawson, safe Ryder looked towards Chips "Your next". Ryder provided a one-man suppression fire and Chips made a dash towards the manhole. When Chips reached the manhole, he grabbed onto the ladder and began to climb down. As he was just putting his legs down the manhole a sharp pain hit him in the right shoulder and Chips jerked back with a pained face.

"AHHH! FUCKING JARHEAD BASTARDS!" He yelled in pain as he clutched his shoulder as blood seeped out between his fingers.

Ryder couldn't risk Chips getting killed so he risked his own life getting out of cover and made a run towards his friend while bullets landed all around him. It would do him no good if he himself got hit. The crap CDF kevlar vest wouldn't protect him from a direct hit.

When Ryder got to the manhole Chips looked up at him with a shocked expression "Those bastards shot ME!" he said in pain. It was the first time he had ever been wounded and Ryder could tell it hurt like hell.

Ryder looked towards his friend "yeah, yeah I know. Now get down that fucking manhole before I get shot too!" with that said Ryder reared his foot and kicked Chips down the manhole screaming as he fell. Ryder then went down after him.

When Ryder made it down to the bottom he saw Chips laying on the ground below him rolling around in pain with his left hand applying pressure to his wound. Lawson went over to Chips to patch him up as his duty as the team medic required.

As Chips kept rolling around in pain and shouting surprising vocabulary of profanities Ryder rolled his eyes and went over to his injured friend.

"Stop rolling around dammit! you'll be fine just let me see you wound." growled a frustrated Lawson. Honestly Ryder sometimes felt bad about dragging him into the force. Sometimes.

"Easy for you to say! You've never been shot before!" Chips spat keeping his hand on his wound preventing Lawson from getting to it. Honestly this poor bastard was killing himself with his actions. How he survived in the Australian outback on his own bewildered Ryder.

Ryder crouched next to Chips "None of us have ever been shot before, now shut up and let Lawson look at your wound." With that Chips relented and took his blood stained hand off his right shoulder wound.

Lawson took off his backpack and grabbed his medkit. Opening it Lawson grabbed some bandages and a red syringe infamously known as the Red Stick. When Chips saw it his eyes widened in fear.

"Oi, where's the Bio Foam? You are not injecting that shit into my arm!" He attempted to scoot away from Lawson but Ryder held him in place.

Lawson without looking at Chips said to him "I didn't bring any Bio Foam the Red Stick will have to do." With that said Lawson picked up the Red Stick and took off the red cylinder cover at the front of the Stick to reveal a very large painful looking needle.

The Red Stick as it is called is an alternative to Bio Foam and is both loved and feared by soldiers. The Red Stick is a syringe that's main body is entirely red hence the name. The Red Stick is famous for being a miracle working painkiller that can put even wounded soldiers back into action if only temporarily. There is however a reason why it is feared and that is its side effect.

Lawson looked down at Chips "Now stay still you big baby this will only hurt a little. Ryder hold him down" Ryder moved to hold down Chips arms while Lawson hovered over Chips body tapping the needle with his finger letting some of the red juice squirt out.

"No, no, no, no, no… come on mates we can be resan..AHHH!" Chips let out a scream of agonizing pain as Lawson stuck the Red Stick into Chips wound and pressed down on the red ejection button at the top of the syringe.

Lawson quickly grabbed hold of Chips legs as his body began to shake violently. Chips couldn't help but scream in pain as all off his muscles began to burn and stretch. It was a somewhat horrific sight to see as Ryder and Lawson watched their friend achieve a level of pain they never had experienced themselves.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKING CUNTS, ILL FUCKING…. AHHHH FUCK YEAH!" And like a flip of a light switch Chips mood had changed from pissed to pleasured. His body stopped twitching and soon he stopped moving and just laid on the sewer side path floor with a silly smile on his face.

"Better now?" asked Lawson beginning to wrap up Chips wounded arm in bandages.

Chips turned his head and started to laugh "Mate I've never felt fucking better!". Chips then sat up and looked at his arms which were now much larger than before and the muscles tough as stone. "Oi I'm fucking ripped! Oh the ladies are gonna love this".

Ryder gave Chips a friendly punch to the chest "Yeah, yeah brag all you like tough guy in about a few hours you'll be in a wheelchair drinking nothing but milk for the next few days."

As far as Ryder knew the thing about the Red Stick was that when used the muscles would expand to twice their original size and plug up the area around the wound preventing excess bleeding. The Red Stick was originally designed to reinforce the muscles around broken bones and allow that limb to move around without risk of further injury or pain. However, the effects only last for around two hours and once over the muscles will relax and no longer support the body. This causes the user to become very weak and unable to support themselves. The bones in the body also lose density and do not support the body as well. This requires the user to drink tons of milk so that they may replenish their bodies missing vitamins. At Least that's what Ryder knew he could have been wrong all this science stuff was above his head.

And that was what will happen to Chips in a few hours if they didn't make it to the University in time. "We need to move on we've spent enough time down here as it is." Said Ryder turning on his DMRs flashlight. He then started to walk down the sewer catwalk towards their objective.

"Right let me pack up" Informed Lawson who began packing up his med kit and placing it back into his backpack before slinging it back over his shoulders. He then walked over to stand next to Ryder.

Chips got up from the floor and grabbed his Battle Rifle and turned on his helmet light before walking towards the others. "Ok let's go"

The three then proceeded to make their way down the sewer and towards the building above us. After a few moments of stumbling around looking for an exit Lawson found one.

"Hey I got a door here, it might be a way into the building.".

Chips and Ryder walked over to him and looked at the door. It was one of those fancy slide open doors that had a green holographic light telling you that the door was open and a red holographic light telling you if it was locked. These were usually only found in the Green zone where much of the prewar architecture survived. By this point in the occupation most of the planet had been rebuilt in humanity's image with blocky concrete buildings and streets for wheeled cars. Problem was the door in front of us had neither light on and was without power.

"Well that's just damn inconvenient" said an annoyed Chips.

"These sewers should be operating on emergency power the marines must have cut power to the emergency generator. We'll have to pry open this door" Informed Lawson. While he was their team medic he was also the resident techie but Chips would dispute that. After all it was him who hacked the squad assignment roster in basic to get them all into the same Ranger unit. He also may or may not off hacked their grades during high school and inflating them. Of course Lawson knew none of that imagine what would happen if he found out his perfect test scores were all a lie.

"Hey Chips why don't you make yourself useful and open this door." Said Ryder stacking up with Lawson on the side of the door.

Chips cracked his knuckles and neck then grabbed onto the handle at the foot of the door and lifted. The door began to raise and when it was high enough Ryder and Lawson moved inside guns at the ready. Chips moved in from behind us and quietly allowed the door to fall back down.

Now on the other side of the door we walked up the stairs and came to another door. The one that accesses the enemy building. On the other side of the door could be a squad of pissed off marines ready to let loose some led the moment that door opens. But we had to take the risk the whole CDF relief force pinned down we're counting on them to succeed. As the old saying went Rangers lead the way, they were damn well going to lead or die trying. The thought of death scarred Ryder, he didn't want to die at least not yet.

"Stack up at the door." Ryder ordered reaching into his vest side pocket and grabbing a flashbang. He gave it a good luck kiss and held onto it tightly as if it determined life or death for them. In a way it did it was the only advanced gear that the Rangers had on them. If they had their Arcadian issued Ranger gear than this mission would have been over long ago.

We all stacked up on the door and prepared to breach. Ryder pulled the pin on the flashbang and gave a nod towards Chips. Chips hit the green button and the door opened. Ryder threw flashbang into the room and shielded his eyes.

BANG!

A bright flash and a yelp from inside the room was all that could be registered.

"In, In, In!" Lawson shouted taking up the rear as Chips and Ryder moved in first scanning for hostiles.

Sure, enough there were two marine sentries on the other side but were blinded by the flashbang. Before they could regain their senses, they were taking out with clean shots to their heads. A quick death was the only mercy they would be given. The marines fell to the ground dead and we moved forward.

"Well if they didn't know we were here before they sure do now" said Chips who surveyed the basement. It was mostly empty with a few crates, dusty shelves, and old furniture. It sported a few concrete support pillars and an elevator shaft.

Ryder nodded his head in agreement but what's done is done. "Ok that emplacement is on the second floor so get ready to fight our way up."

"So, what's the plan?" asked Chips who walked over to him. His choice of words made Ryder rethink what he had just said.

Ryder thought for a moment before deciding. His original plan of fighting all the way up was easier said than done. Only in the movies could someone clear a chokepoint and two floors full of jarheads. With the gear they had they just couldn't do it. Damn how he wished Stacker or OB could have been here telling them what to do. But they weren't and he was left in charge. So he decided on the most brilliant strategy he could come up with.

"Fuck it"

Chips and Lawson gave each other a confused look. They probably thought he had given up which was somewhat close to the truth. "Uh… i'm sorry what?"

"Umm… listen Ryder we're in a basement with the only way to go up is through the stairwell or the elevator which is out of power." Lawson said rubbing the back of his neck.

Ryder took off his backpack and rummaged through it obviously looking for something. Lawson looked at Chips confused only for the Australian to shrug his shoulders. They could only guess at what Ryder had planned. Ryder walked back over to Chips and Lawson with a rare smile on his face. He had in his hands a pair of tannish colored bricks. C4.

"Uh oh that's not good a sign" Said Chips with concern. A smiling Ryder usually meant something bad rarely did he smile for anything good. Ryder walked past them and approached one of the pillars. "So mate you got a plan?"

"Fuck it."

"Yeah mate you see we don't know what you mean when you say that. I mean i'm all for going at it with a hot broad but nows not the time for that."

"It means fuck it" Ryder placed a brick of C4 onto one of the support pillars and attaching a detonator sensor to it. As he finished Chips and Lawson began to catch on as he went to another pillar.

"Yeah! Alright Fuck it!" Chips said joining in with a smile as Ryder tossed him some C4. Lawson meanwhile looked on as if they had gone insane. This plan was crazy, he told himself as he watched Ryder and Chips attached the explosives to both the pillars and the ceiling. This plan was crazy.

"Are you two mad you'll get us all killed!"

"Fuck it." was their only reply.

"If this building comes down on top of us well be crushed."

"Fuck it".

"I…" Lawson was literally pulling at his hair as his brain went into overload with the absolute stupidity of the action they were about to commit. In the end his own brain decided to fuck off. "You know what fuck it" he joined in.

After they finished planting their explosives the three went back into the sewers and Ryder took out a detonator. "Fuck it?"

"Fuck it" was their response.

Ryder flipped up the red switch protector and pressed the big red button. The ground shook and the sound of the explosion could be heard within the sewers. Above them the building crumbled down along with the marines and the mg emplacement.

* * *

The Rangers exited out of the manhole from before and up onto the street. They looked back at what was once a five story building and now just a crater.

"Well that worked out better than I expected" stated Ryder with a smile on his face as he looked at the destruction which they had brought. Chips helped Lawson out of the manhole and the three stared at their work of art.

"You crazy motherfuckers!" shouted a voice from behind them. Uh oh. The CDF Sergeant from earlier came towards them accompanied by his squad of astonished troopers.

"You crazy bastards nearly got yourselves killed what the hell were you thinking. If that building came down on top of you, you three would be nothing more than mashed potatoes." But then he smiled. "Good work" and left to rally his men. "Oh and Corporal the Lieutenant wants to see you"

"Well I'm glad that's over with" said Lawson with a breath of relief.

"Oh, it's not over yet mate, we still have to reach the University and then break the siege and rescue the princess." Said Chips who gave Lawson a slap on the back of the head. Chips hit harder than he intended and Lawson yelped in pain.

"Fuck God dammit Chips you know that Red Stick makes you hit harder than a hammer!" complained Lawson with a frown on his face as he rubbed the back of his head.

Chips laughed and put Lawson into a headlock "You just need to stop being such a whiny bitch." . After a brief struggle, Lawson, broke free and got as far away from Chips as possible. Ryder would have intervened but he was too busy speaking with Lieutenant Raimi the mission commander.

"Good work taking out that emplacement Corporal we can now move up towards the University" said Raimi with a smile on her face.

Ryder didn't know what to make of the Lieutenant. She was pretty cute for military standards and if this was any other branch going for her would be considered fraternization and could land him in the stockades. Luckily the CDF was quite lax on its position on military relationships so he had a chance. Only if they got out of this mess alive. The CDF chain of command was a mess and many of its junior officers had little to no experience. The Non-Commissioned Officers on the other hand were mostly all Veterans and had served in the other branches. This all really depended on what planet you came from though. If trained on Arcadia like him than Ryder had no doubt that Raimi was capable at a command. If not than he might have to make some decisions on his own and break the chain.

"Thanks Lieutenant, so what's our next move?" Ryder asked grabbing his canteen and taking a swig of water. He gulped it down and poured some on his face wiping away some of the filth that covered his face. Might aswell as make himself presentable, he decided. It was then he noticed the Lieutenants notable silence he opened his eyes to see what the problem was only to witness Raimi looking at him with a thousand-yard stare. Is she zoning out? Thought Ryder with some concern.

"Lieutenant." He said trying to get her attention back on track. It would do no good for moral if the troops saw her like this. Ryder had his own demons like she did but he kept them buried deep. He would face them one day, but that day was not today.

Raimi shook her head. "Right sorry. Yes, our um next move will be to head straight for the University and engage hostile marine forces surrounding the campus." She then pulled out an electronic field tablet and brought up a map of the area surrounding the University.

On the map here symbols colored blue, green, and red. The CDF Relief Force were the blue marks and the trapped CDF forces at the University were in green, hostile forces were in red. According to the map enemy forces still outnumbered us and were moving into the University. Most of the campus was under marine control with only a few buildings remaining under CDF control. In other words, it didn't look to good and the defenders didn't have much time left before they got wiped out.

Ryder sighed and looked back up to the Lieutenant "Is this accurate?". The situation didn't look good.

Raimi looked back at me "As of 30 minutes ago, yes" with a sigh at her own.

"Fuck." Ryder shook his head in frustration. For all he knew the General and his men could be dead by now and they were heading into a trap of well entrenched marines.

"This could be a trap" Said Ryder rubbing his tired dusty eyes. It was a good thing he didn't go all out on the drinking earlier at the club.

Raimi nodded her head in agreement "I know it could be, but we have our orders." She was placed in command of what a Captain should be in charge of but they had so few officers left that they couldn't spare the experienced ones who were left behind at a temporary HQ acting as command for all CDF forces.

"Ok then what's the plan Lieutenant?" asked Ryder hoping that Raimi was smarter than she looked. Not that he doubted her abilities but this mission was high stakes and he wanted to live.

"I don't know to be honest this is my first deployment I just got out of OTC six weeks ago, on New Saxon." revealed Raimi with a frustrated sigh. Is she fucking serious?, Thought Ryder suddenly realizing how shit their situation really was. Ok think Ryder what's the plan?

Ryder grabbed the tablet from her hands and began looking through the unit roaster to see what command provided the Relief Force. Apparently command was grateful enough to provide a Company sized unit of 150 troopers, 10 Warthogs, 2 IFV's, and an old Scorpion tank. The Company lacked heavy weapons and had not anti-armor launchers. If they ever came up against enemy armor, they were fucked. According to the intel they had the marines had a full battalion attacking the University supported by a few dozen warthogs, two Wolverine AA's, and worst of all five Scorpions. A direct assault was suicide.

"Well Lieutenant I think I have a plan." Said Ryder making a few edits to the map.

"You do? Let's hear it" said Raimi with a hopeful look in her eyes. It should have been you who came up with this not me.

"For one were outnumbered, under equipped, and outclassed by the enemy. A direct assault would lead to heavy losses and our defeat so that's out of the question. The AA's rule out any air support unless they can be taken out. Unfortunately, we lack the heavy weapons to take out the AA's and only our Scorpion has enough firepower to take them out. If we send in our tank however it'll be taken out by hostile armor as soon as it gets in range." presented Ryder.

"So we're fucked no matter what we do. We might aswell surrender." said Raimi slacking her shoulders and losing all hope. Ryder detested this and nearly slapped her across the face. He didn't give a damn if he got court martialed.

"Not yet Lieutenant for you have with you some of the best soldiers in the UNSC with you. My fellow Rangers and I will move ahead and create a distraction for our main force." Ryder crossed his arms and gave the Lieutenant a fierce determined look once that inspired her back to a steady mind.

Raimi raised her eyebrow in curiosity "What kind of distraction" a tidbit of hope and eagerness came from her voice. Ryder was pleased with that.

"Oh, the kind that involves taking one of your Warthogs and driving straight through the enemy lines and leading them on a giant chase through the city." Said Ryder with a mischievous smile.

Raimi was shocked "That's crazy you'll get you and your men killed!". Ryder was sure they wouldn't mind. Not the dieing part for that he was sure they would mind but the crazy plan nah they wouldn't mind.

Ryder shook his head "The point of this distraction is to draw the attention of the enemy and have at least some of them follow us in pursuit. When those gung-ho marines break off to follow us that is when you strike!" slamming his fist on the table of the shop they were in.

Raimi was still hesitant and shook her head "It's still too risky many of our men may die."

"Many will die, that's the way of war. We will always lose lives no matter what we do. The only thing we can do is limit the amount of lives lost by taking risks such as this." Ryder said looking into Raimi's nervous eyes with the determined ones of his own.

"Dammit you're right" said Raimi with confidence "Whatever you and your men need take it. I'll go prepare my troopers for the assault." With that said Ryder gave her a nod and as he was leaving the ruined shop Raimi spoke up.

"Hey Ryder, thank you"

Ryder turned his head at the mention of his name and not rank. With a smile he gave her a salute "anytime Lieutenant". With that said he left the ruined shop and walked towards his teammates.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

 **August 7, 2156**

The cell was damp and dark. Wherever this prison was it was not a UNSC sanctioned facility that much could be determined.

52 hours that's how long Cole thought he has been in this cell. 52 hours chained to a wall, 52 hours without any rest, 52 hours with only one meal, 52 hours since he was betrayed, 52 hours since he last saw Udina, 52 hours since Hood died.

Cole was a mess. His pristine white dress uniform was torn and filthy. His face was covered in dirt and an unshaven beard had begun to grow. Coles eyes were tired and every time he tried to close them a drop of water would hit the back of his neck and wake him up.

His voice was tired for he had been shouting for help which never came. He was all alone. It would be awhile before anyone could rescue him.

Somewhere outside of the prison cell door there was a loud noise almost like a heavy door opening. Cole then started to hear footsteps they were incredibly light but Cole had good hearing. They stopped just outside his door.

"open it" said a voice all too familiar.

The cell door opened and Cole lifted his face to see his Visitor who was wearing a dark cloak with a hood. Cole spat at the Visitor's feet and said in a low tired voice "finally come to pay me a visit have you."

His Visitor gave an off a chuckle only an insane person would have. He was different.

"Oh, my dear Admiral Cole I hope you have been enjoying your stay it's surely a place one could spend all eternity." Said the Visitor with an evil grin.

Cole narrowed his eyes in anger. Like Hell I'll be here forever you traitorous bastard, when I get out of here I'll fucking kill you! Cole thought to himself in anger.

The Visitor chuckled again "But you won't get out of here and you won't kill me."

Coles eyes widened "How did you…"

"Know what you were thinking" The Visitor said cutting Cole off.

The Visitor then walked up to Cole and placed his hand on Cole's cheek.

Cole recoiled at the unusual behavior but as soon as that hand touched him he felt something he hadn't in a long time. Fear. Cole was afraid and he couldn't understand why. His entire body started to turn icy cold and goosebumps rose all over his body. He looked back into the eyes off his Visitor with fear.

"Good, good, let the fear consume you." Said the Visitor whose face could still not be seen due to the hood that covered it.

Cole was confused he knew this man but this man before him was different almost as if he was a stranger. "I don't understand what's…" Cole's mouth stopped moving. He couldn't speak! Words would not formulate inside his mouth. Cole was panicking what was happening to his body.

"quiet now my dear Admiral you still have so much to learn but all that will come in due time." said the Visitor who finally removed his hand from Coles cheek.

"Your people still have so much to learn and I have great plans for them." With that the Visitor waved his hand across Cole's face.

Cole suddenly felt tired and tried to keep his eyes open.

"Sleep now my dear Admiral Cole, for when we arrive you will serve us." Said the Visitor from within Cole's mind in a voice not off his own.

Coles eyes closed and he fell into a deep sleep.

The Visitor turned and left the cell and a sudden darkness was lifted from the room.

* * *

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload another chapter finals are approaching and I haven't had a lot of time to write. But I promise you all that this story will continue to be updated and my writing will improve because of it. Leaving a REVIEW will help me learn about mistakes that I am making and allow me to improve the reader's experience.**

 **Anyways so this was the first chapter done in 3rd person for our main characters. please tell me what you think of it since I am still debating whether or not I should do 3rd or 1st person POV.**

 **Also the Codex Part One has been revised and updated with new information that I did not include before.**

 **Remember to leave a Review and as always have a Great Day.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Justicars

**The Justicars**

 **Thessia, Ruins of Val'eri**

 **August 7, 2156: 0300 Hours**

The night was dark and the sounds of distant gunfire could be heard. In the ruined streets of Val'eri a cloaked figure was sneaking around. She stuck to the shadows and hid after she heard any nearby noise. She was used to doing this on a nightly basis but tonight was different. Something was wrong.

The ruins were busier tonight than they had been in a long time. Ever since the city was destroyed by the UNSC during the Uprising years ago, the Humans had periodically shifted their resources and manpower to other areas on Thessia. But they always kept a garrison in the ruins just to be sure that their massacre 12 years ago, was complete.

When the Thessian Uprising occurred 12 years ago, the City and Region of Val'eri was the first to revolt. Armed and assisted by the Justicars the people of Val'eri rose up in a full-blown revolt against UNSC rule. When the Human garrison was forced to withdraw, celebrations erupted all over the region. It had seemed that the people of Val'eri had down the impossible and liberated themselves from Human rule. But it was not to be. After a few days of tolerating Val'eri's independence, the UNSC fleet gathered around Val'eri and began an orbital bombardment. This bombardment would continue for a full week and in the end kill millions of Asari. After a week, the bombardment stopped and an ultimatum was delivered to the people of Val'eri "Lay down your arms and submit to UNSC occupation or be destroyed.". After surviving the destruction of their region many Asari laid down their weapons and prepared to surrender. Soon after the UNSC sent its forces back into the region to retake control. However as soon as UNSC forces entered the region the purges began. Entire towns and villages were put to the torch and their inhabitants massacred. Not even the children were spared. Those who survived the purges flooded into the city of Val'eri and sought shelter from the still armed resistance fighters. When the UNSC forces converged on the city an unwinnable battle ensued. The UNSC took no prisoners and anyone they caught were to be shot on sight. After a few days, all major resistance was crushed and those that remained were forced underground. Ever since then the entire region had been a mass grave for 83 million Asari. Only a few thousand remain now and are in constant hiding.

She still remembers the night the UNSC came to her village and killed everyone she loved. Clenching her fists the figure continued sneaking along a ruined wall. Then she heard them. Footsteps and voice coming from both ahead and behind her down the street.

" _Goddess no, what do I do?"_ she looked around for a way off the street and found it. Along the wall was a small hole one that she could sneak into and get on the other side. She made a run towards the hole and went through it just as the soldiers turned the corner of the street she was just on.

The soldiers walked down along the wall she was now on the other side of and converged with each other. As if the Goddess was testing her the soldiers' footsteps stopped at the hole in the wall. Did they know where she was? She panicked and held here breath hoping they would not hear here breathing.

"You know what's going on?" asked one of them.

"No, do you?" said the other.

There was just two of them out there.

"I wouldn't be asking you if I already know, now would I dumbass!" said the first voice angry.

"hey take it easy ok our patrol be over in an hour and we can figure it out."

"Fine but if you so much as…" (the figure moved her foot and accidently kicked a rock making noise) "Did you hear that?" asked one of the soldiers.

"Yeah I did"

' _Shit they found me!'_ panicked the figure tried to move further down the other side of the wall and get as far away from the hole as possible. She only made more noise however.

"Hey you behind the wall! Come on out where we can see you!" shouted one of the soldiers. His flashlight shining through the hole.

Just has one of the soldiers put the tip of his head through the hole a third voice shouted out.

"Find anything!" shouted a new third voice from a distance.

The two soldiers shifted their attention away from the wall.

"No, it was probably just a rodent" said one of them.

They then started to walk away from where she was hiding and she let out a breath of relief. After waiting a moment, she moved back to the hole to leave her hiding spot. As soon as she approached the hole a hand grabbed her face covering her mouth and another hand held her hands tight together.

"Ha-ha! Thought we didn't see you!" said the soldier holding her with an evil smile on his face.

Five more soldiers came out and surrounded her. One of them came up to her and grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Look… it's just a kid" said an older looking soldier.

"If she's one of Justicar's runners, we'll get promoted!" said another excited.

"Oh, the General's going to love this." Said the soldier restraining her.

"Cuff her." Ordered the older soldier.

"Sir" said the one behind her. He took his hand off her neck and reached behind his back to grab his cuffs.

"listen up, lass. If you don't want to get hurt, don't struggle." He said with a dark grin. She then felt the cold metal of the restraints locking around one of her wrists.

Suddenly a figure dropped down behind the soldier and snapped his neck. The soldier fell to the ground dead.

"It's a Justicar!" said the older soldier who raised his rifle to fire but due to being in close quarters didn't raise it in time and received a knife thrown into his neck. The soldier dropped his rifle and put his hands to his neck as he fell to his knees, gurgling blood out of his mouth and neck.

Soon the entire scene turned into a melee. The remaining three soldiers drew their combat knifes and engaged the Justicar. The Justicar ran forward to the nearest soldier and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his head sending him to the ground. Another soldier lunged at her with his knife only for her to sidestep out of the way grab his wrist and snap his arm. The soldier yelled out in pain and dropped his knife only for the Justicar to catch it with her free hand and slice his throat. The last soldier attempted to make a run for it only for a blue mist to surround him and throw him into the ruined wall. The soldier slumped to the ground dead.

The Justicar then turned her attention to the stunned kid.

She walked over to the kid and took off her restraint before saying "Tavia what are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay home."

"I just wanted to help Samara! Aria asked for me to deliver a package to you guys!" said Tavia with watery eyes. Bringing out a round cylinder package which Samara took from her hands.

"You're too young for this Tavia. Go home."

"I'm old enough to fight! The Humans deserve to die for what they've done!" Said Tavia in anger spat in anger.

Samara groaned in frustration "That they do, but now is not the time to argue about this"

It wasn't safe for them to talk here and they needed to move before more soldiers showed up.

"Come with me I'll take you to our base." Said Samara who then turned around started walking west.

Tavia followed Samara out of the ruined village and to an old farmstead secluded in the nearby forest. The farmstead was old and rundown with no sign of inhabitance. There was a house, a barn, an overgrown field, and a silo. Other than that, nothing else stood out.

Samara led Tavia into the Silo and stopped.

"were here." Declared Samara.

"I don't see…" the ground shook and the ground of the silo descended. It was an elevator. Clever.

The platform stopped moving and we were now in a small room that had another elevator door. We walked towards it and Samara activated here Omni tool. Tavia couldn't remember the last time she saw one of those. Samara waved it over the elevator door and a green light emerged. The doors opened and Samara beckoned Tavia to get in. Once inside the elevator started to descend at a fast pace.

"How far down are we going." Asked Tavia

"Deep enough so that UNSC cannot detect us."

Tavia accepted that answer and for the duration of the ride both remained silent. When the elevator finally stooped and opened Tavia eyes widened at what they beheld. In front of her was perhaps one of the largest shelters she had ever seen. A massive atrium with rooms on every side and crates of supplies. The atrium was teeming with Justicars. Some were moving crates others were conversing with each other. But one thing was clear the atmosphere was tense.

"Samara your back?" said a voice.

An Asari Justicar started walking towards us. When she stopped, she gave Tavia a confused look than returned her attention to Samara.

Samara gave a bow to the Asari before us "High Justice T'sasi, how fare you?" asked Samara.

The High Justice gave a sigh and returned the bow. "I am doing well Samara. Now why are you back so early and who is this?" she said gesturing towards Tavia.

Tavia attempted to step back behind Samara only for the Justicars hand to come out and hold her in place.

"This is Tavia, she claims she was delivering a package for Aria. I found her when she was caught by a Human patrol. Say hello to the High Justice Tavia".

Tavia waited a moment before stuttering out a few words "Uh… he …hello" she said nervously.

The High Justice gave her a warm smile and a bow "Hello Tavia". She then turned her attention back to Samara. "What about your mission? Did you complete it?" she asked.

Samara put her hands behind her back. "Regretfully no, I was unable to complete the mission. Tonight's peculiar events prevented me from doing so." Said Samara with her head bowed in shame.

"That's ok Samara for the Goddess has blessed us this day." Said T'sasi with a happy tone and a smile. She stopped for a moment to recollected herself before saying words that neither Samara nor Tavia ever thought they would hear.

"The Humans are killing each other all over Thessia!" said the High Justice.

Samara broke her ever neutral face a lifted an eyebrow perplexed "Is this true? Why would they do such a thing."

Tavia and Samara were both genuinely confused. Since when did Humans ever fight each other. Unity and order was the very definition of human culture. This news however would contradict that notion however.

The High Justice looked back at Samara gestured Tavia and her to follow. "Come let's go to the command room the rest of the Justices are gathered there now."

They followed the High Justice through the complex until they came upon a large circular room filled with terminals and Asari working away. At the center of the room was a circular holographic projector table. Around the table were several Asari and a single Salarian. They all stared at the new arrivals.

"Welcome back Samara" said one of the Asari with a nod before turning her attention back towards the group.

"I have just filled her in on the basics. Have we learned anything new?" asked the High Justice.

The Salarian in the group stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Speak Major Zeral" said the High Justice.

The Salarian gave a nod and began "Reports are still flooding in from STG sources but from what we have gathered this is not an isolated incident. What is happening here on Thessia is happening all over the Asari worlds under Human occupation."

That got everyone's attention and soon the entire room erupted into cheering. Tavia however was confused what was going on that they were so happy about. Tavia wanted to ask but felt too nervous to do so. Thankfully the High Justice seemed to know what she wanted to say.

"If you could please bring Samara up to speed that would be greatly appreciated." Said the High Justice.

One of the Asari at the table pressed a button and soon a holographic projection of Thessia appeared. On the map were Red and Yellow shapes representing UNSC forces on the planet. Samara though this strange since only red was used for UNSC forces. The Asari then spoke up.

"From what we know, it seems as though there is an ongoing military coup within the UNSC. All over Thessia there are reports of UNSC soldiers killing each other in open conflict. We do not know what caused them to turn on each other but there are clearly two sides to this conflict. On one side is the CDF and on the other side are the UNSC Marines. Both sides are supported by the other human military branches but a sizable amount of the UNSC Army has remained neutral in this conflict. That's really all we know so far." Finished the Asari.

"Thank you, Justice Iessiora." Said the High Justice before raising her voice for the entire room to hear. "Let it be known that the Goddess has blessed us this night for our liberation is at hand. Soon the Humans will fight each other into the dust and we shall rise up again and free Thessia!"

The entire room erupted in cheering. The High Justice raised her hands for calmness. When everyone went silent she continued "There is still much work to be done so please return to your duties."

The High Justice turned her attention back to Samara and Tavia.

"Samara escort Tavia to the barracks and find her a temporary room. Then return back here for further instructions"

"Yes, High Justice" said Samara with a bow. She then took her leave and Tavia followed.

After walking through many cramped hallways Samara finally led her to a room. Inside was a bed, a desk, and a simple closet. It was more than what she had been currently living in at the Refuge. Tavia walked in and turned her attention back to Samara.

"This is where I leave you for now. Please do not leave the barracks until I return." Samara stated simply before closing the door and leaving Tavia all by herself.

Tavia looked around the room once more until she decided to take a nap. She walked over to the bed and fell face first onto it arms and legs spread wide open. Tavia gave off a relaxed sound and closed her eyes. It had been a long time since she had slept in a proper bed that was not made from scrap and scavenged material. The softness of the mattress and the pillow under her head was enough to make her fall into a deep pleasant sleep.

* * *

 **END**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

 **Short chapter I know but let's set the record straight. Main chapters will be longer since they focus on our main characters. This was mostly a side chapter setting up more background to Human occupation of Thessia and the Asari resistance. Next chapter will be part two to the Battle of Thessia.**

 **Bonus points if anyone can figure out which scene in this chapter was inspired from a famous video game.**

 **Ok so we have a new character Tavia. She is a relatively young Asari around 16 in human years. A survivor of the human crackdown in the Val'eri region. Tavia is young and determine to fight back against Humanity.**

 **Also, there is a poll open in my profile. It's about whether I should write in first or third POV or both. Please vote on it since I'm finding it necessary to use first person in some future chapters.**

 **Also Chapter 2: The Event has been revised and edited. I wasn't very proud of that chapter but it was crucial to the plot and needed to be revised if I wanted to keep viewers.**

 **READER RESPONSE**

 **B312 and Deez Nuts 2020:** Humanity in this story isn't supposed to be viewed as space Nazis or space communists. I also wouldn't compare them to the Galactic Empire they are more like the Late Roman Republic and Early Roman Empire under the Triumvirate.

 **Fernix13:** Thank you that is what I aimed for.

 **Reading Rainbow:** The drinking milk thing may seem stupid but it does contain vital ingredients that can help with bone health. Then again this is sci-fi and I'm not a science major just a poor ass history major.

 **That's all folks and remember have a Great Day!**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle of Thessia Part Two

**The Battle of Thessia Part Two**

 **Thessia, Athame City**

 **August 7, 2156: 0300 Hours**

* * *

"I told you this was a shit plan!" Yelled Lawson as he jerked the wheel to the right narrowly missing an incoming rocket.

Ryder held onto to the warthog turret for dear life as he kept firing at their pursuers. Their plan to draw off enemy forces surrounding the University had worked. As soon as they had stormed through the Marine lines they were pursued by several warthogs and a few mongooses. Hopefully the Lieutenant had enough time now to pull of an assault. Hopefully they could make it out of this still in one piece.

"Oi! Will you just shut up and drive!" said Chips in anger as he leaned out of his seat to fire off his grenade launcher and watched it exploded under a Marine warthog flipping it over.

"Ha-ha! Take that you smelly bastards!"

"Enough chatter! Stay focused!" Said Ryder as he ducked down to avoid incoming fire.

We weaved in and out of city streets, alley ways, and through passable destroyed structures. All in an effort to lose our pursuers. But they were relentless and did not give up the chase easily. Ryder then noticed that some of the pursuing vehicles were breaking off and heading down other streets. 'That can't be good' thought Ryder. Suddenly an enemy warthog came zooming out from a street to our left and nearly collided with us. Ryder could see the enemy gunner on the turret and drew his pistol. Ryder shot the gunner and Chips tossed a grenade into the passenger side seat of the enemy hog. Lawson pulled away from it and the enemy warthog exploded.

"Their trying to box us in!" Yelled Lawson pointing towards another warthog coming directly in front of us.

"Turn right! Take us back around towards the University!" Ordered Ryder as he kept up the fire on the pursing vehicles behind them.

Lawson turned right and taking us back towards the University.

"Are you sure this is a good Idea?" he asked keeping his head down as bullets hit the windshield cracking it.

"Focus on driving you bastard!" said Chips as he lifted his foot up and kicked out the broken windshield. He then yelped in pain and fell back into his seat grabbing his wounded shoulder mumbling a swear. Lawson noticed this and shook him.

"Hey Chips you ok bud? Stay with us." He asked with concern as he tried to shake him back into the present.

Ryder was busy keeping the enemy off them but managed to say a few words "He ok?" he asked.

Chips opened up his eyes and let out a deep painful breath "Yeah I'm fine keep doing what you're doing. Don't worry about me I'll be fine." He said as he tried to lift his rifle to keep firing at the enemy. He didn't manage to hit anything and soon he was back in his seat clutching his shoulder.

' _That Red Stick must be wearing off'_ thought Ryder. This wasn't good they needed Chips in action if they were going to survive. _'Should have just left him back with the Lieutenant and the others. Too late now.'_ He thought.

As they approached the Northern side of the campus they could see a bright green flare go off into the sky on the Southern side of the University.

"That should be the Relief Force beginning its attack from the south" said Ryder with no small degree of relief as many of the pursuing warthogs broke off and headed away towards the southern part of the campus.

"Lawson take us into the University were going to attack them from the rear" Shouted Ryder as he turned the turret back towards the front of the warthog.

We drove through the northern gate of the University and entered the campus. The main plaza was a mess of ruined vehicles, craters, corpses, and rubble. Among the wreckage were four destroyed Scorpion tanks.

"Hey at least that means we only have to deal with one tank, right?" asked Chips trying to dish out a joke.

He was right our intel told us that the Marines had five tanks if four of them were taken out than that meant only one was left. The defenders did a pretty good job, perhaps they were still alive.

"We might have a chance after all". Ryder spoke to soon though and for as soon as they turned onto the southern courtyard they were met with the sight of a fierce battle between CDF troops and Marines. Apparently, the CDF caught their rear guard by surprise and were making a hard push towards the campus.

"Oh shit!" yelled Lawson as he hit a few Marines with the warthog. Once the other Marines noticed our presence they focused their fire on us.

"Lawson get us the hell out of here!" Yelled Ryder as he fired the turret at the Marines hitting a few.

Lawson quickly turned us around and took them back the way they came and into the University Plaza at the center of the campus.

"Well shit, that was a close one." Said Lawson with a relived chuckle to which we all joined in on.

But fate was a bitch and we tempted her. For suddenly to our right something came bursting out of a building to our right. It was large and covered in debris and when the smoke cleared our stomachs dropped.

"SHA…SHA…SHAMROCK!" Yelled Chips in absolute terror. They all froze in shock and awe as before them was one of the deadliest weapons of war within the UNSC military arsenal. A Shamrock Heavy Assault Tank.

Built by Crytek Industries the Shamrock HAT was a true menace on the battlefield. Armed with a 120mm tank gun capable of firing SMRT shells and many other types of ammunition engaging a Shamrock in battle was suicide. Shamrocks are also armed with a 30mm auto cannon to the right of the main gun on the tank turret. The 30mm can tear a new asshole for anything that came in its way. That however was not the end of the Shamrocks armaments however for it was also armed with four anti-tank/air missiles located in pairs on both sides of the turret. Armor wise the Shamrock was better armored than the Scorpion and even the new Grizzly tanks. While the Marines used the Scorpion and its variants as their main battle tank, the Army used the Shamrock and its variants as their main battle tank. If this tank was here than that meant members of the Army had chosen a side hopefully they choose ours.

When the dust cleared, the Shamrock rotated its turret towards us.

"Aw shit" said Ryder.

Lawson floored the accelerator and our hog took off at full speed trying to escape the incoming barrage. The Shamrock fired its 120mm gun at us and missed hitting the building to our left causing debris to fall on top of us. We got lucky and able to keep driving. Ryder turned the turret around and was about to open fire when he realized that the gun wouldn't do shit to that armor.

"Lawson get us the hell out of here!" Yelled Ryder as a few 30mm rounds landed near them.

"No Shit!" Responded Lawson as he tried to drive us towards the northern exit. Lawson drove us through the debris field of wreckage for cover.

The Shamrock reloaded its 120mm and fired at the archway that was above the northern gate causing it to collapse down and block our exit. Lawson made a hard U-turn and we drove straight across the plaza towards the Southern gate out of the plaza. The Shamrock gave chase firing away at us with its 30mm cannon. As we were taking evasive maneuvers through the messy wreck that was the plaza the tank couldn't line up an accurate shot. The tank crew must have had enough and one of the missile launchers raised itself into ready position. If it got a lock on them they were dead.

"Shit that tanks attempting a missile lock! Lawson take us through that alley way!" Ryder yelled and pointed toward a narrow alley way in between two tall buildings to their left.

Lawson turned towards it and as we approached it the Shamrock fired off one of its missiles just as we turned into the alleyway. Due to the narrow space the missile hit the wall of one of the buildings and exploded showering us with rubble. Ryder was thrown from the turret and went flying across the alleyway rolling across the pavement on the other side.

"Ah…fuck my life" He said before trying to get back up. His ankle hurt like hell and he was sure that he sprained it. Ryder looked back over towards the Warthog to see that Chips was stumbling to get back up as he was also thrown out of the hog. The warthog however seemed to have flipped over and landed on top of Lawson pinning his legs under it.

"Guys a little help please" Said Lawson in pain as he tried to lift the hog off his legs.

Chips and Ryder rushed over to him and tried to lift the warthog off Lawson so he could pull his legs out from under it. But it was too much trouble however and with Chips only able to lift using one arm we could not raise the hog high enough for Lawson to get out from under it.

"Fuck… I don't think I can… lift this thing… on my own" Said Ryder as he attempted to lift the warthog with all his strength.

As if things, couldn't get any worse the Shamrock showed back up on far northern part of the backstreet that we were on. It rolled towards us down the narrow backstreet that was between two large buildings. As it continued to get closer Ryder looked down at Lawson and then at Chips. _'Either all three of us die or only one of us'_ he thought grimily he could save himself and Chips but Lawson would have to be left behind. Ryder attempted to lift the hog one more time but he just wasn't strong enough.

"Dammit!" He cried out slamming his fist down on the wreckage. He couldn't leave Lawson to die. He then felt a hand tug at his pants and he looked down towards Lawson.

"Go you, don't have much time, save Chips, I'll be ok." He said with a teary eye and with a smile on his face.

Ryder bent down and grabbed Lawson's hand into his own. "Rangers don't leave comrades behind. Friends don't leave their buddies behind. I won't leave you behind Michael." Said Ryder using Lawson's first name.

The Shamrock continued rolling down the backstreet and took aim at them.

"Well this is it mates. Any last words?" said Chips with a smile on his face.

Just as we prepared for our death the two buildings between the backstreet above the tank exploded into flames and came crashing down on the Shamrock. The tank was pinned underneath several tons of rubble.

"What the hell? Who…" Before Ryder could finish his sentence a familiar booming voice came from behind him.

"Rangers! I did not give you permission to die just yet!" Yelled the familiar gravelly voice of Sergeant Pete Stacker. He was carrying rocket launcher and was in full Arcadian Ranger gear. Ryder had never been so glad as to see Stacker than at this moment.

"Oi Sarge! Here to save your damsels in distress." Said Chips with laughter and just like that the moment was ruined.

"Stow that shit Dubbo! Or I'll do it for you" Threatened Stacker.

Suddenly the pile of rubble started to move and the sounds of the Shamrocks engine could be heard. Soon the tank barged through the rubble and its front was now visible.

"How is that thing still in operation!" yelled another Ranger carrying a disposable anti-tank launcher.

"Open fire!" Said Stacker and he raised his rocket launcher and fired at the tank along with the other Ranger.

The two missiles hit the Shamrocks frontal armor. One exploded under the right track, detracking it while the other missile hit underneath the turret damaging its axle and ability to rotate its turret.

"Verza with me!" Stacker said to the other Ranger and they both ran up to the damaged Shamrock climbing on top of it. Stacker grabbed a grenade standing above the tanks top hatch and looked at Verza.

"Open it" Ordered Stacker and Verza opened the hatch. Stacker pulled the pin from his fragmentation grenade and dropped it in and closed the hatch. As the tank crew inside started to panic and scream. A bang was heard from within the tank and smoke came out from the hatch. Stacker and the other Ranger hopped off the tank and walked towards Ryder and the others.

"Verza help Ryder and I lift this wreckage off our man here."

"Yes sir" said Verza who went over to the warthog and grabbed a side.

"On three. One, two, three!"

We lifted the warthog off Lawson and pulled him out from under it. As we slid him out we noticed a trail of red follow him.

"Shit" said Ryder upon noticing the trail of blood.

"What's wrong?" asked Lawson with concern.

Ryder moved over to his legs and checked them out for the source of the bleeding. What he saw almost made him puke. Lawsons right leg was torn to shreds. The skin and muscle had a deep gash and was torn apart blood was pouring out of the wound. Hell, his leg might have to be amputated it was that bad. His left leg on the other hand or other leg in this case had a deep cut that was gushing out blood. Lawson leaned up to look at his injury and then quickly went into shock falling back onto his back.

"Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" He kept saying. As a medic, he knew what these injuries meant and it wasn't good. Not even a Red Stick would be able to help him. If he didn't get to a well-equipped hospital soon he would lose both legs or bleed out and die.

"We need to get him a MEDEVAC and fast!" said Ryder frantically searching through Lawson's medical bag for anything that could help.

"We can't call for help there's a jammer somewhere on this campus that's preventing us from doing so. Its why we couldn't contact anyone for backup or update those on their way here." Said Stacker.

"God Dammit!" swore Ryder in anger before turning his attention towards Stacker "Sarge do you have any idea where that jammer could be?"

"You're not planning on going after it are you son?"

"Yes, sir I am".

Stacker gave off a grunt and spoke up "Fine. After my men and I got cut off from the General and his group I sent Sergeant O'Bryan and Specialist Pike off to go disable the jammer."

"O'Bryan's alive?" said Chips in relief. Ryder was happy as well to hear mention of their team leader.

Stacker nodded his head as an answer.

"Where did you send them?" asked Ryder while he wrapped Lawson's left leg tightly with a bandage. It would have to do.

"Specialist Pike detected the jamming signal coming from the research lab across from us on the other side of the Plaza. It's the building with the blue banners and the giant statue of an Asari in front of it." He pointed out before looking back at Ryder "Are you sure you can do this on your own Corporal?"

"Yes sir, I have to at least try or were all going to die here." answered back Ryder with determination looking back at Lawson who had passed out from shock.

"Good, good" Said Stacker nodding his head and looking at Ryder. Stacker always thought that Ryder had the capability to be a great soldier.

"Verza and I'll take care of Chips and Lawson for you" said Stacker. "Oh, and take this radio it has our frequency and is more reliable than that CDF garbage you got there."

Ryder took the radio that was offered to him and put it away into his rear vest pocket. Ryder then stood up and gathered ammo for an Assault Rifle he picked up. After checking out his gear and ammo to make sure he was set he looked back at friends and gave a thumb up before sprinting down the narrow alleyway back towards the Plaza.

The research lab was directly across from him. Crossing the plaza would leave him out in the open momentarily but there was no other way to go. Lawson didn't have much time. With that thought in mind Ryder dashed out from the alleyway and ran across the war-torn Plaza as fast as he could. A loud shot rang out and a bullet landed just ahead of him. _'Fucking sniper'_ he thought but he had to keep running. Two more shots landed near him and one nearly took his head off as he heard the bullet sail past his head. He kept running and soon he made to the front entrance of the lab and rolled inside the front lobby, gun at the ready.

The inside of the main lobby was a mess bullet casings and the bodies of several Asari littered the ground. Also on the Lobby floor were three dead Marines. One was leaned on the front desk while another was dead on the stairway to the second floor. The third one was rolled over on her back in the middle of the lobby.

Ryder expected to be met by at least a few Marines but none were to be found. So, he continued his advance up towards the stairs for the second level. Suddenly he heard glass breaking and footsteps running away. It was coming from the hallway entrance below the dual flights of stairs. Ryder decided to check it out as it could possibly be OB or Pike.

Ryder leaned up against the door to the hallway and peered inside. Electrical lights were flickering and roofing panels had fallen from the ceiling above. It was the stereotypical haunted hallway. Ryder heard another noise this one of a door shutting. Ryder moved into the hallway and began searching every room. When he came upon the second to last one he was bombarded by a rancid smell. Ryder took a deep breath and cracked open the door. Inside the room against the wall were ten dead Asari all shot execution style. This room was the source of the noise so whoever or whatever made it was still here.

Ryder surveyed the room and found a desk in the corner of the room oddly noisy. He cautiously approached the desk and soon he could hear what sounded like someone trying to hold their breath. 'This isn't a soldier' thought Ryder and he lowered his gun.

"Come on out I'm not going to hurt you" He said to the person still hiding behind the desk.

After a few moments of silence the desk shifted and an Asari came out from under it. She had her hands over her head and was covered in purple blood.

"Please d…d…ont… don't hurt me." She said shaking in fright.

Ryder looked her in the eyes "don't worry I'm not here to hurt you I just need to know if you've seen some people I'm looking for." He said to her.

She nodded and looked him in the eye with what looked to be recognition.

Ryder caught this she seemed oddly familiar for Asari standards "Hey what's your name you seem familiar?" he asked.

"My names Liara T'Sonia you're the Human that stopped me a month ago, on my way here" she said.

"That's right you're the one that ran into me." Said Ryder trying to forget about that embarrassment.

"It's always good to see a familiar face even if it's one with unknown intentions" Said Liara.

"Right" nodded Ryder "Listen I just have a few questions for yo…"

"Look out!" she yelled and a blue barrier appeared behind Ryder. He turned around to see a Marine who must have snuck up behind him open fire with his SMG at him. Ryder braced for the bullets that were about to hit him.

The rounds of the SMG hit the biotic barrier and were deflected back onto the ground. Ryder skirted out from around the barrier and fired off a burst at the Marine. The Marine surprised by the barrier had little time to react and was hit by Ryders burst. He then fell limp to the floor dead. Ryder than went back out to the corridor to check for more Marines trying to sneak up on him. After seeing no others, he decided to turn his attention back to the Asari called Liara. Ryder approached her cautiously with his rifle ready at a moment's notice in case he had to take her out.

Liara backed up into the wall and put her hands over her face in fear. "I'm so sorry I didn't man to break the law I only did it in self-defense please don't send me away." She said tearing up.

' _S_ _he did save my life_ ' thought Ryder and so he lowered his rifle. "Calm down I'm not going to report you. You saved my life after all." He said rubbing the back of his head and then nervously said "So thanks… I guess". ' _way to go Ryder giving thanks to Xenos is a new one for you'_ He told himself.

"Your welcome?" Said a nervous Liara confused about what had just happened between them. Since when did Human soldiers ever say thank you?

This was strange for them both since when did and Asari help a Human and a Human not threaten to lock that Asari up. This night really was a strange one.

Liara was the first to recover and ask the human in front of her a question. "So, if you don't mind me asking what's your uh… name?"

"Uh… my name?" said Ryder recoiling at the odd question. He had never given his name to an Asari before much less any xeno in fact. "It's um… Ryder, Corporal Ryder." He told her adding in his rank to at least try and appear professional. It didn't work.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ryder" she said than extending out her right hand. Her hand was covered in blood and dirt.

So much for a sense of authority thought Ryder as he just stared at her hand not sure what to do.

"Aren't we supposed to shake hands or something? Or do I have Human mannerisms wrong?" Said Liara with an awkward laugh.

"Uh… yeah we are but uh…" He had never shaken hands with a xeno before and never really thought he would ever be put in this position. Also, why did she know about human mannerisms. As far as Ryder knew almost all Asari rejected anything related to human culture and that included a handshake. Then again those in charge didn't really want us to treat Asari like equals but as lesser beings. Then again this could be a new learning experience for him.

"But what?" she asked still holding her hand out with what Ryder assumed to be a raised eyebrow. _'Do Asari even have eyebrow hair?'_ he thought before shaking his head.

"But nothing" said Ryder and he grabbed her right hand with his own and gave a quick awkward handshake.

After a moment, they both let go and looked away from each other.

"So now that that's out of the way have you seen any Arcadian Rangers come through here or any CDF troopers?" asked Ryder getting back on track. Lawson was still counting on him.

Liara shook her head "No, I'm sorry but I haven't seen anyone else but you and the soldiers who…" she looked over at the dead Asari that laid against the wall. She looked at the bodies with watery eyes. Ryder moved to get in front of her vision to distract her from the horrific scene.

"Hey focus Liara, I need your help here." He said to her.

She looked back at him and put her hand on face then shook her head. "I'm sorry Ryder it's just… I knew these people. They weren't friends but still I saw their faces every day. It's just hard you know?".

"Yeah I know but Liara listen to me this is war…" Liara's face changed to one of anger. _'I said the wrong thing, didn't I?'_ thought Ryder.

"WAR! THIS ISN'T WAR, THIS WAS MURDER!" she shouted with her fists clenched. _'Yep definitely said the wrong thing. Great job Ryder, give yourself a pat on the back.'_

"I didn't mean to say it like that, I'm sorry." Apologized Ryder.

Liara unclenched her fists and relaxed her face. "It's all right I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"When those Marines came by did they say anything about a jammer or something techy?" Asked Ryder trying to get back at the task yet again

"Now that I think about it they did say something about a EW system or that's what I think they said. But I'm not sure I was hiding so I couldn't really hear all too well."

"An Electronic Warfare system? Did they say anything about where it was?"

"No but before they left one of them said to regroup in the auditorium. Something about company I think he said." Said Liara.

' _Company? Did they capture OB and Pike?'_ thought Ryder. "Liara do you happen to know where this auditorium is?".

Liara nodded her head "I do, I can show you the fastest way to get there" she said offering her help.

Ryder didn't feel comfortable with this but had little choice. Lawsons life was on the line and that jammer needed to be taken out before a MEDEVAC could be called in.

"Ok you can come with me but stay behind me. If we come across any hostiles find a place to hide. Do not engage anyone. Do you understand?"

"Crystal" she said back in response.

"Good now let's get going".

We walked out of the room and back into the hallway. Liara proceeded to lead Ryder down a few corridors until they came across a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor. In front of the doors were two Marines. One smoking a cigarette while the other lazily leaned back against the door while they conversed with each other. Ryder pushed Liara back behind a corner and peered back out. They didn't seem to have noticed their presence.

"Is there any other way into the auditorium?" whispered Ryder trying to keep his voice down.

"There's a second level balcony that overlooks the auditorium but the stairs leading up to it are right next to the doors and I don't think they'll let us through." She said.

Ryder thought for a moment and then came up with a plan. Hopefully it would work.

"Ok Liara I have a plan but I'll need your help. You up to it?"

"Yeah, what do have in mind?"

"I need you to run across the hall way and grab their attention."

Liara froze and thought for a moment.

"You'll be ok, I promise." Said Ryder trying to reassure her.

Liara took a breath of confidence "Ok, I trust that you'll keep me safe."

Ryder gave her a smirking smile "I will don't worry. Now go."

Liara ran across the end of the corridor and drew the attention of the Marines.

"Hey you stop!" said one of the Marines and soon both guards ran down the corridor and turned the corner to where they had seen her run towards. They didn't check their sixes however and he came up behind one of the Marines and stabbed him through the back of the neck. The Other Marine just had enough time to turn around only for Ryder to withdraw his knife from the neck of the previous Marine and thrust it into the other Marines neck killing him.

With both Marines, dead Ryder took his knife and wiped the blood off on his sleeve. He then looked at Liara who had frozen still after witnessing him kill two men.

"Come on let's get to that balcony" He said getting her back on track.

The two walked down the corridor then went up the stairs and into the second-floor balcony. They crouched down behind a balcony pillar and Ryder peered out towards the main stage. On the auditorium stage were four Marines and a large pylon with an antenna sticking out of it. That had to be the jammer he thought. Then Ryder noticed something from behind stage came three more Marines and with them two bloodied and bruised soldiers in Ranger armor with their hands cuffed behind their backs. It was OB and Pike. They were pushed down onto the floor in front of a cap wearing Marine. An officer probably. He tried to listen in on the conversation.

"Well, well ready to talk, are we? You CDF boys have finally seen reason in that civilian head of yours." Said the officer kneeling in front of the two Rangers.

OB and Pike turned their head towards each other and then back at the officer. OB lifted his head up high than spat blood onto the officer's face and laughed. The Marine officer got up and yelled.

"Argh! Damn you! You think that's funny!" screamed the officer who then delivered a hard punch right across OBS face. Knocking out a tooth and some blood.

OB shifted his face back up at the officer and gave off a madman's chuckle. "Ha-ha! Is that all you got boy! Where the hell did you learn to punch? When I was a Marine we learned how punch harder than whatever the hell that was!" said OB letting out another mad frenzy of laughter.

The officer having had enough of being humiliated drew his pistol and aimed it at Pikes head. "If you don't shut up right now than I'm putting round through his head!" He said then pulled back on the pistols hammer.

Pikes eyes went a bit wide but he remained still but OB had gotten very quiet and just stared at the officer. The officer looked back at him with a smile.

"That's better. Now tell me where the General is I won't ask again." He said pressing the pistol up against Pikes forehead. Pike started to sweet and shake a bit but he kept his cool. Just like how Stacker would want him to be. But Sergeant Stacker taught us many lessons and one of those was to never yield information to the enemy even at the risk of death.

"The Generals up your ass! Fuck face!" said OB in a proud and angry voice. "You can go ahead and kill my friend here but I ain't telling you shit! On my duty as a soldier I swear that." OB than looked at Pike and mouthed something to him. Pike closed his eyes and prepared to die.

The officer pressed his pistol into Pikes head than took it off. Pike opened his eyes and let out a deep breath.

"You know what you're right, you probably won't speak no matter if I kill your comrade. However, will he do the same for you I wonder?" And with that the officer went over to OB and put his pistol up against his head.

Pikes eyes went wide and he looked over at OB with his eyes wide. OB looked right up into the officer's eyes.

"Tell me where the General is or your friend dies" said the officer addressing Pike.

Pike looked unsure of what to do but OB cut into his thoughts.

"Don't tell this bastard shit Pike!" he said still staring defiantly at the officer.

"Pike, is it? You have until the count of three to tell me what I want or he dies."

Pike remained silent wondering what to do.

"One!"

"Don't tell him shit Pike!"

"Two!"

OB refused to close his eyes and instead wanted to face his death with his eyes open and looking at his killer. Pike meanwhile looked away not wishing to see the death of a man who he was about to let die.

"Thre… **(BANG!)** "

Suddenly a shoot rang out and the officers head exploded into pieces of brain and gore. The blood went all over all those around them and soon more shots rang out and two more Marines fell to the floor dead.

"Cover!" yelled one of the Marines only for the jammer next to him become covered in a purple-blue mist and get flung at him. The jammer crushed the Marine killing him.

The last two Marines started firing widely at the second-floor balcony. Another burst of automatic gunfire came from the balcony and hit one of the Marines. Most of the bullets hit the Marines plate armor but a lucky shot went through weak spot under the neck. The Marine died drowning in blood. The last Marine ran up to OB and held him up in front of him as a human shield. He held his gun to his head and tried backing away off towards the rear of the stage.

"Alright you SOB, where are you?!" He yelled frantically looking around.

"Right here." Said Ryder on the second-floor balcony popping out of cover with his Assault Rifle aimed at the Marine.

OB gave off a hearty laugh and Pike smiled.

"Well I'll be damned! Ryder about damn time!" laughed OB completely forgetting about the fact that a gun was being held to his head.

"Shut up!" yelled the Marine. "Drop your weapon" he demanded.

"Nah, you first you're not in the position to demand anything." Said Ryder keeping his aim on the Marine.

"I'll Kill him!"

"No, you won't" stated Ryder and suddenly OB threw his head back and head butted the Marine. The Marine although only losing focus for barely a second did not notice Pike charging shoulder first right into him.

The force from Pikes impact threw the Marine to ground and Ryder gunned him down on the floor before he could get back up.

With the last Marine dead Ryder went down towards the stage.

"You two ok?" he asked pulling out his knife to cut off their zip cuffs.

"Yeah were good" said OB as he rubbed his now freed wrists. "Where's Lawson and Dubbo? They make it ok?"

Ryder stopped for a moment at the mention of Lawson. He then grabbed his radio and attempted to contact Stacker.

"This is Beta-02 to Judgement Actual over" he said over the radio.

[This is Judgment Actual, I read you load and clear B-02.] said Stacker over the radio.

"Acknowledged, what's the status of Beta-04, over?"

[Called in a MEDEVAC as soon as the jammer got taken out it. ETA 4 minutes]

"Copy that Judgement, be advised Beta-Actual and Alpha-02 have been located alive and well."

[Good to hear, stay put until further orders, Judgment Actual out]

"Affirmative, Beta-02 over and out" finished Ryder as the radio cut out.

Ryder turned his attention back to the scene at hand. OB had stripped one of the dead Marines for equipment and Pike kept an eye out for more Marines. That left only Liara unaccounted for.

"Hey Liara you can come out now it's all clear!" He shouted outload.

OB and Pike raised their eyes in confusement as to who Ryder was referring to. They received their answer when an Asari came walking nervously out of the stairwell and towards them. She stopped when OB and Pike aimed their weapons at her.

"FREEZE!" yelled OB as took aim at her.

Liara froze and raised her hands over her head fearing for her life. As OB kept his aim on her a hand pushed his rifle down and he looked over to see Ryder jump out in front of the Asari.

"Don't shot! She's on our side!" He said with his arms out and standing in front of the other twos field of fire.

"Explain!" ordered OB trying to get around Ryder and keep his gun pointed at her filthy xeno head.

"This is Liara, she saved my life and led me to where you guys were being held. She's not a threat." Said Ryder getting back in the way of OB.

OB went up to Ryder and pushed him aside then pointed his gun at the Asari's head in clear view this time.

"From what I saw she's a biotic!" said Pike keeping his gun trained on Liara.

"Yeah but she helped me save both of your lives that has to count for something."

"Perhaps" said OB keeping his eyes trained on Liara. "Do you vouch for her?" he then asked catching Ryder off guard.

"Yes…yes, I vouch for her she's no threat. I'll take full responsibility for whatever she does." Vouched Ryder.

OB kept his gun trained on the Asari for a few more moments before rolling his eyes and lowering his gun. Pike followed suit but kept his in a ready state.

"Very well, Corporal but if she so much as act in any way threatening towards us she dies and ill order you to kill her."

"I understand, thank you Sarge" said Ryder in relief as he lowered his raised arms and motioned for Liara to approach.

OB grabbed the radio from Ryders vest and walked over to Pike presumably to radio Stacker and get themselves up to speed. Ryder turned his attention back towards Liara as he tried to ignore the glares coming from Pike and OB. They probably thought he was some kind of xeno sympathizer now if his superiors found out he could say good bye to any future promotions. Hell, if ONI ever found out he'd probably get court martialed for violating some military law on the treatment of aliens. Whatever.

"You ok?" He asked.

Liara shook her head "Ryder I just killed a living being. Crushed him to death with my biotics. What's going to happen to me?" she asked worried.

Under normal circumstances if an Asari killed a human using biotics the punishment was death and family if any are sent to a labor camp for the rest of their lives. Harsh punishment, but this was an unusual circumstance so Ryder honestly didn't know what would happen to her. Most likely nothing there were more important things to take care of.

"Probably nothing the Occupation Authority has bigger things to worry about now." He said.

Liara let out a sigh of relief "Thank the Goddess." She said.

Ryder let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"What?" she asked with a furrowed brow.

"It's just how can a spacefaring race such as yours still believe in gods, goddesses, and what nots."

"You don't believe in a god? I thought most humans followed an Abrahamic religion believed in a single God?"

"We used to but that was a long time ago. Ever since we started exploring space many people just sort of secularized to the point that no one really believed in religion anymore. Plus, many of those who were religious stayed on Earth due to some religious connection or something. I don't know I was raised on Arcadia people there don't really care about that sort of stuff." He finished saying before stretching out his back.

"Oh well that's quite interesting. I'm studying to be an archeologist and anthropologist so I find these sorts of things fascinating." Said Liara with interest in her eyes.

"Good for you" Said Ryder in a non-interested voice. He had caught Pike and OB sending him an even more intense glare than the one before. He had an image to keep.

"Anyways stay put and don't do anything stupid." He said to her before walking off towards OB and Pike.

OB just finished talking with Stacker when he showed up. "Right, copy that Judgment, Beta-Actual out." He said and then looked over at Ryder.

"Had enough fraternizing with the enemy?" said Pike with a smug smile but his eyes beamed his true thoughts on the matter they were not happy thoughts. Much like himself Pike was a human supremacist. They both believed that humanity should be dominant race in the galaxy. This was the majority view shared among most humans with only a small minority advocating for equal treatment for aliens.

"Shut up I just saved your ass." Retorted Ryder. Truth was he didn't know why he was being so nice to Liara. _'I mean she's just another no good xeno, right?'_ he thought. Maybe his time spent stationed on Thessia changed his views a bit. Or maybe it was because he never had a meaningful conversation with an Asari before. Oh well whatever the truth maybe it didn't matter.

OB handed him back his radio and grasped his shoulder looking him in the eye.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He knew that face it was the bad news face.

"MEDEVAC came for Lawson and Chips. They had to field amputate one of Lawsons legs. He's in critical so their flying him out to a neutral Army base where they have a fully equipped hospital to save his life." Said OB solemnly.

"That's better news than I could have hoped for." Sighed Ryder.

OB patted him on his shoulder than spoke up again.

"We've routed the Marine Battalion surrounding us but a hostile Army Battalion has reinforced them. We'll be surrounded within the next hour. Orders are to dig in and wait for backup."

"Wait so the Relief Force is now in need of rescuing!" Groaned Ryder in annoyed frustration.

"Tell me about it. Anyways General Falkenrath wants to see us so were going to pay him a visit. Gather your things and restock on ammo."

"What about the Asari?" Asked Ryder purposely not using her name.

OB rolled his eyes "I told Stacker about her and apparently, the General wants all the help he can get even if it is xeno" he said in disbelief.

Ryder was shocked as well _'since when did a high ranking human general request the assistance of aliens?'_. Something new every day he thought. Ryder then went back over to Liara to tell her what's up.

"Are you leaving?" she asked picking up on the cues. She almost sounded sad.

He nodded "Yeah were going to pay our illustrious General a visit and your coming with so get ready to move out." He said still in disbelief.

"I am?!" She said shocked she had thought they would leave her behind.

Ryder shrugged and turned around "All hands-on deck, conscript" he said walking away leaving behind a stunned Liara. When the others started to leave, she was left behind still deep in thought. When she noticed them leaving the auditorium she sprinted after them.

"Wait… wait for me!"

* * *

 **END**

 **Wow this was a long chapter over 7000 words. Don't expect every chapter to be this long I'm aiming for a 3000 to 5000-word average. Anyways please REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVORITE.**

 **Reader Response**

 **SpacePotato117:** There will be many different factions over the course of Origins. As for Human factions, as of right now there are three. The CDF and its supporters, The Marines and their supporters, and a UNSC Neutral faction. These factions will be named after the Thessian Arc is complete and our main characters move on to other planets.

 **James:** Your correct good job.


	9. Chapter 8: Private T'Soni

**Private T'Soni**

 **Thessia, Athame City, University of Athame**

 **August 7, 2156: 0400 Hours**

* * *

Liara had never felt more nervous before in her short life of 106 years. The atmosphere in the building was tense. Human soldiers ran around the building moving sandbags, desks, chairs, anything that could be used for cover into positions. Other soldiers attended to the wounded, those who could not be saved died in the arms of their comrades. Many of the soldiers manned their combat stations and prepared for the coming assault. An assault that she would have to defend against. This wasn't her fight and It never should be. But she had little choice, she was in Ryders words 'conscripted' into the UNSC Armed Forces.

So, here she was walking through a crammed basement hallway towards the command room to meet the General. Ryder and the other two Rangers whom she had already forgotten their names were ahead of her leading the way. Soon the four of them stopped at a metal door and showed their ID's to the two guards.

"Just stay calm and don't speak unless spoken to and you'll be ok" said Ryder trying to calm her nerves. He then handed his ID to the security guard and was let inside.

She was the last person to go up to the guards. They both moved in front of the doorway and blocked her from entering. When she tried to walk through them she was shoved back and two rifles were aimed at her.

"Stand back! You do not have proper authorization to enter this room!" said one of the guards who had a bloody bandage around his head.

Liara froze and stuttered over her words "I…I…I was invite-" before she could finish a voice from the door intercom came calling out.

"Let the dear lady inside, Patrick" said an old sweet voice.

The two guards looked at each other rolling their eyes and then stood out of the way allowing Liara to pass and she walked into the command room. The room was a frantic mess of noisy chaos. There was a shouting match across the table between two officers and everyone was yelling or arguing about something. Liara looked around to see if she could find Ryder and the others. After looking around the crowded room she finally found them on the other side of the room lined up against a wall in an at ease position. She made eye contact with Ryder who proceeded to roll his eyes at the whole spectacle before them. Suddenly a series of three loud taps overcame all the noise. Everyone stopped what they were doing and remained silent. All eyes focused on source of the tapping at the end of the table. Liara followed their eyes towards an elderly man with a cane sitting at the end of the table. The man was old for human standards. His hair was white as snow and a white mustache covered his upper lip. The man wore an old brownish red military dress uniform. Three silver stars adorned each shoulder and a mass of medals hanged from his right-side chest pocket. What stood out most was the man's brown and red stripped fedora that matched his uniform but seemed almost personal to the man. However, the most spectacular thing was the man's eyes. They held great wisdom and age, they also held the respect of all those in the room. To Liara this was no doubt the general she had heard so much about. But he looked very familiar to her like she had seen his face before.

"Ahh how I missed this…" said the General with a smile thinking back. After a moment, he left his thoughts and looked around the room.

"Now I assume we are all in attendance?" He looked around the room "Good that makes things easier. Now Lieutenant Raimi would you kindly give a status report." Said the General in a calm soft voice.

Raimi stepped forward giving the General a salute "Yes, sir". She then walked over to a holo projector and a blue map of the campus came up. In the campus, proper were a few dozen green icons of varying shape. Those were friendly forces. However, it was all the red icons that made everyone groan in frustration. There were three times as many red icons and they were all converging and surrounding the University.

"Well in short sir, we are surrounded. We number around a hundred or so soldiers while they number over six hundred."

The room erupted into arguing and planning. Until the General raised his voice again.

"Now, now let us not fret over this I expect more from my officers. We do have a guest after all." Said the General turning his focus towards Liara.

Liara froze as all eyes descended upon her. She tried to leave the room only for a soldier to step in and block her way. Liara gulped and turned around to face the piercing eyes of everyone in the room. Many of their faces furrowed frowns as if to remind her that she was not welcome among them.

One officer spoke up what many were thinking. "Why the Hell is a filthy Xeno-!" the officer never finished his sentence as the General interrupted him.

"That is enough Captain! I recommend that you not say another word to my guest and that goes to all of you." Said the General in a strong voice that got everyone to shut up. The General then turned his attention back towards Liara.

"Now my dear please forgive them they do not appreciate you like I do." Said the General eying her in a non-sexual way.

"Thank you, General, that is very kind of you." Said Liara bowing her head.

The General smirked and gave her a questioning look. "Do you know who I am?" he asked her.

Liara shook her head "I'm afraid not sir, should I?".

To that the General laughed and stood up out of his chair using his cane to support himself waving off anyone trying to help him up. He then stood up straight and gave her a bow before introducing himself. "I am Lieutenant General Réamann Óskar Falkenrath of the Harvest Colonial Guard, commanding officer of all CDF personal on Thessia. But I am also known by another name one that is all too familiar to Asari. I am The Falcon."

Liara held her breath for she knew the man who stood before her. This was The Falcon, the Human General responsible for the conquest of four Asari worlds and the leader of the invasion of Thessia. Falkenrath won every battle he ever fought and no one ever came close to defeating him in the field. That is until he was taken out of the field by an Asari Spectre in a daring last ditch attack during the closing days of the war. The Falcon was both respected and feared by Asari. But unlike many other UNSC officers showed honor and respect towards the Asari.

After a long moment of silence the General spoke up again. "Do you know why you are here?" he asked her.

"No I do not." She said with her head still bowed in respect and fear.

Falkenrath gave a grunt and answered her "Did you know that Humans cannot become biotics?"

"I heard rumors but I don't know what to make of them" she replied intrigued on where he was going with this.

"Well those rumors are true. We Humans do not react well to Eezo exposure with most dying when they encounter it. But that does not prevent me from being interested by it. During the war, you Asari showed great skill in their use of biotics in battle. I lost many good soldiers during my first battle to biotics. In fact, we have never been able to come up with a counter measure to biotics. ONI has tried many times to create the first Human biotic, but many times have they failed." The General began walking towards her. "It was then that I realized that we did not need Biotics for we would never understand it. What we needed was someone like you." He said pointing his cane in front of Liara.

"Me? I'm sorry General but I don't understand."

The General looked Liara in the eyes and made her shudder in fear. She knew he wasn't going to hurt her but he was still an intimidating figure.

"Did you know that under our conscription laws aliens such as yourself are actually qualified for military service."

Liara shook her head frantically she did not like where this was going. "But I'm an Asari not Human I can't join the UNSC."

The General gave a hearty laugh at her response. "Ha-ha! No not the UNSC military you cannot, but the CDF is different. Under CDF military law any citizen no matter what race or species they are as long as they are humanoid can join the CDF. In other words, you Ms. T'Soni can be conscripted into a newly formed Thessian Colonial Guard. Welcome to the CDF" Said the General with a smile.

Liara was shocked she had just been conscripted into the CDF. What was she going to do she didn't know how to fight? What if other Asari found out she would be considered a collaborator and put on the Justicar kill list.

"But I, I don't know how to fight?!" she said in a loud voice.

"Oh, don't worry about that the Rangers will teach you what you need to know." Said the General. If anyone was looking they could almost see the Rangers banging their heads against the wall. "Sergeant Stacker please go out and find Private T'Soni here proper attire that befits a soldier of the Colonial Defense Force."

Stacker came forward and shouted "Like Hell will I allow that Asari to desecrate our proud uniform and CDF. General this is way out of line." Said an angry Stacker backed up by many other soldiers and officers in the room.

The room lit up with accusations of treason and insults towards the General and Liara. This went on for no more than a few seconds.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted the General with anger in his eyes. "I will not tolerate any insubordination from anyone! Sergeant I am ordering you to equip this Private T'Soni or so help me ill have you court martialed! Am I Understood?"

Stacker backed down but faced the General with his own fierce eyes. "Sir, yes sir". Stacker gave the General a salute and elbowed his way past Liara. But before he could leave the room the General spoke up again.

"Oh, and Sergeant one more thing, Private T'Soni will be attached to your Ranger unit until further notice."

Stacker halted all movement and clenched both fists to the point where one could see bone. "Understood sir." He then left the room.

The General turned his attention back towards Liara.

"As of this moment Private T'Soni your orders are to provide biotic support to your assigned Arcadian Ranger team. Everyone but my command staff are dismissed." The General then waved her off and walked back to the table to sit down.

Soldiers brushed past her in a rough manner and one even spat on her face. Liara wiped it off and then felt a hand shove her back towards the exit. It was Sergeant O'Bryan the same man she helped Ryder rescue. He gave her a harsh glare and pushed her again back towards the exit.

"Keep moving! You damn Asari or I'll make you move!" He threatened.

Liara walked outside the room and stood by the door waiting for Ryder and the others to follow.

"You just had to bring her along didn't you Ryder!" Spat Pike shoving a finger into Liara's face while his angry face was directed towards Ryder.

"Hey! This wasn't my fault Pike so why don't you shut the fuck up!" yelled Ryder putting his face right up to Pikes and looking down on him. After all Ryder was slightly taller than Pike.

"Why you son of a bitch!"

Pike and Ryder grabbed each other by the collar and were about to slug it out if it weren't for a very angry O'Bryan coming in between them and separating them.

"That's enough you two or ill have you both on latrine duty for the next year!"

That got Pike and Ryder to both calm down and face away from each other. OB turned his attention towards a sulking Liara trying to hide away from everyone.

"Listen up Xeno! I don't like you, no one on this team likes you. Your life is nothing compared to the rest of us and I will gladly let you die if it means saving a Human life even if that Human life is an enemy soldier. You will follow every order I give to you, you will not speak unless spoken to, you will not argue or complain, if you so much as threaten or endanger my men than I will put your worthless life down myself, and most importantly you will stay out of our way. Am I understood?" Said OB in a tense and very threating voice.

Liara looked like she was almost going to cry but stuttered out a yes sir that could hardly be heard.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. SPEAK UP!" shouted OB right in her face.

"I understand Sir!" Liara frantically shouted out with her eyes closed and her hands shaking out of fear.

"Good. Now listen hear scum do you know how to fire a gun?" said OB asking her one of the most important questions they all had on their minds.

"No, I've never even held a gun before." Said Liara.

"Well I didn't expect you to Asari are forbidden from possessing firearms after all. Ryder!"

"Yes Sarge?" Replied Ryder

"Since it was you who brought us this no-good piece of Xeno shit it will be you who teaches her how to fire a gun." Ordered OB.

"But Sarge!"

"I don't want to hear your shit ass complaints Ryder this is an order now fulfill it." Said OB who turned towards an arriving Stacker who carried a box filled with basic equipment.

"Staff Sergeant I already gave our tag along the proper orientation that she deserves" Said OB towards Stacker taking the box out of Stackers hands.

"Good work O'Bryan. Ryder inside that box is some of our Ranger gear and equipment for the Xeno. Show her how to put the stuff on and get yourself re-equipped with Ranger gear. Give your CDF gear to the Asari."

"Yes Sir" said Ryder in a frustrated voice.

OB walked up to Liara and practically threw the heavy box at her. Liara struggled to keep it from falling and keep it off the ground. With that Ryder walked past her motioning her into a closed of room to act as a changing room and a firing range. Ryder closed the door behind them and froze staring at the door with his back towards Liara.

"Listen Ryder I'm sor-"Ryder held up a hand and interrupted her.

"Just shut up. Let's get something straight I'm not your friend, I will never be your friend so shut up and get dressed." Said Ryder throwing a gray CDF uniform at Liara.

For the next several minutes they both did their own thing. Ryder replaced his CDF body armor with the standard green Arcadian Ranger plate armor. The armor was like ODST armor in protection but the helmet was more open covering less of the face. Arcadian Ranger armor was unique within the UNSC for it could host an AI chip and came with a grappling hook launcher on the left arm. The grappling hook was designed for use in the mountainous regions of Arcadia but was also useful in most urban environments. Overall the armor was capable of being heavily customized and different armor systems such as helmets could be used without any difficulty.

Ryder had just finished tightening the last piece of his thigh armor when he heard Liara growl in frustration.

"This damn armor, how do I?"

Ryder sighed "What's wrong this time?" He said turning to face her. If Ryder was in a better mood than he would have found the scene before him quite entertaining. Liara had most of her armor on backwards and the pauldrons and leg greaves were not even properly strapped in correctly.

"You realize you have most of your armor on, backwards don't you?" said Ryder.

"No, shit" swore Liara looking broke down due to frustration.

Ryder couldn't help but hold in a chuckle and smile.

"What?" asked Liara with a raised eyebrow.

"It's just I've never heard you swear before much less say a Human swear word."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend" Before Liara could start another rant of apology's Ryder walked up to her.

"Just shut up and take off your armor I'll show you how to put it on the proper way."

After a few more moments, they were able to get Liara armored up correctly. Liara looked around at herself.

"How do I look?" she asked with an almost flirtatious smile one that made Ryder very uneasy.

"Like you don't belong." Said a glaring Ryder reminding her where their relationship stood.

Liara's smile faded and she rubbed her arm. "What next" she asked.

Ryder walked over to the box and pulled out a pistol and several magazines. He then walked back towards her.

"Weapons training" He said showing her the pistol in his hands.

"Now listen closely cause I'm only going to say this once." Ryder than took Liara through a crash course on how to operate a pistol.

"You got all that?" asked Ryder.

"Yes, I think so."

"Good cause now you're going to shoot it" said Ryder handing her a magazine.

"Step one insert the magazine into the pistol" said Liara doing what she described.

"Step two pull the um… barrel back to load the pistol"

"Good" said Ryder nodding his head.

"Step three take off the safety" with a click Liara pressed on the safety button and kept her finger off the trigger.

Ryder than pointed towards an overturned desk at the corner of the room with paper taped to it that acted as targets.

"Now get into a firing position"

Liara presented her full body forward and held the pistol down towards the target. Her hands shook and she could not get a good aim at the target. As she was about to pull the trigger she closed her eyes and then felt a hand hold her gun steady.

"Stop you're doing it wrong. Stand sideways towards your target that way you're a thinner target yourself. Also, take deep calm breaths and aim down the sights." Instructed Ryder who then helped moved her body into the right position.

Liara gave him an appreciative nod and then took a deep breath and aimed down at the target. Her hands were still shaking and Ryders words steeled her nerves and her hands stopped shaking.

"Good now remember not to close both your eyes only the eye you are not aiming with."

Liara kept her right eye open and took aim down the sights. Her grip on the pistol tightened and pulled the trigger.

"Did I…?" Asked Liara wondering if she hit the target only to look herself.

"Well I'll be damned you're a natural. Bulls eye on your first time." Said Ryder with a bit of laughter giving Liara a slap on the back to which Liara smiled than rubbed her back in pain.

"Come on that should be all you need to know. Grab the rest of your gear and follow me" said Ryder donning his helmet and walking towards the door.

Liara took a moment to reflect as she thought back on everything up to this moment. ' _What are you doing Liara? This isn't your fight. Why are you trying to fit in with these Humans they've done nothing but hurt our fellow Asari? Why do all this? What's the point? If Mother or other Asari ever find out you'll be considered a traitor, a collaborator. Your name will be put on a hit list by the Justicars. None of this is worth it even if your goal is noble'._ Liara couldn't answer herself for she knew deep down she was about to embark on a path that would likely end in her own death. But her goal, her mission reminded her that this needed to be done. She could not fail.

* * *

 **END**

 **Ok I'm am very sorry for the long wait I was busy with finals and then found it difficult to write then I got back home and family distracted me. There is no update schedule for Origins and I don't plan for there to ever be one. I write a new chapter whenever I have time and am in the mood for it. Anyways I wanted to thank you all for your support and criticism. Origins has just received over 16,000 views and 49 Reviews. Please Review this story as I am very interested on other people's thoughts on this Fanfic. You guys sometimes give me ideas worth implementing into this story even though I have most of it planned already. Anyways please REVIEW. Also Rogue One was** **awesome.**

 **Reader Response**

 **Deez Nuts2020:** Ryders relationship to Liara is complex. Ryder and many other Humans were raised to be xenophobic and so they have a hostile view towards aliens. However prolonged contact with Liara has allowed Ryder to tone down on his view on aliens. However, he is still a Human Supremacist and that's not likely to change. As for shipping between the two you'll just have to wait and see how events unfold.

 **aDarkOne:** She is an unwilling one and her future is all but uncertain.

 **Commissar Critical:** There is more to this coup than meets the eye. Someone is giving out these stupid orders for a purpose one that will be revealed in due time.

 **SpacePotato117:** Yes, there will be many other Earth based factions as well. History will repeat itself and not even the mighty UNSC can stand the test of time.

 **Ok as of this moment I am looking for a Beta reader. I really need one as you all can probably tell by now. Please message me if your available to Beta for me.**


	10. Chapter 9: Battle of Thessia Part Three

**Battle of Thessia Part Three**

 **Thessia, Athame City, University of Athame**

 **August 7, 2156: 0600 Hours**

* * *

It was all quiet on the Western Front or whatever front Ryder really wasn't sure what direction he was facing. With that thought in mind he dug into his vest pocket and pulled out his trusty compass. It was spinning of course it was Thessia's magnetic poles were different than Earths so of course it wouldn't work. Ryder threw the compass aside and shouldered his sniper rifle. They were on the 3rd floor patio of the main campus building. They had a good view down the massive courtyard before them. Perfect for a sniper and for Ryder this was what he had trained for. But what killed those around him most was the waiting, the anticipation of an attack that had yet to come. It was driving them all nervous. Especially Liara. Poor girl would cover her head every time a distant gunshot was heard. OB was acting as his spotter a position Chips would usually fill and was on his right in prone position like everyone else and kept his eye down the spotter's scope.

"Anything?" asked Ryder keeping his eye down his scope. For the past hour, there had been nothing in his scope. It's been driving him crazy.

"Not yet and I'll tell you when I do. And Ryder don't ask me again." Said OB slightly annoyed.

Ryder took his eye out of the scope and rubbed his eye "that damn sun is rising in our face".

"That'll be problematic."

They sat there for a few more minutes until they heard someone crawl up beside them.

"You guys have the MRE bag? I'm getting hungry." Asked Pike in the prone position

"No" stated OB simply.

Pike didn't look to convince and looked towards Ryder. Ryder groaned and looked back at him. "We sent our 'friend' to go get us some food she'll be back in a minute."

"That's if she doesn't get nailed by a sniper" muttered OB.

Ryder refused to respond to that and Pike gave up and crawled his way back over towards Stacker on the right side of the patio. We were on the left side. The patio was covered with sandbags, turned over tables, and anything else that could be used as cover.

"You should apologize."

"Say what?" asked Ryder slightly confused.

"I said you should apologize. To Pike I mean" Said OB.

Ryder had thought they had gotten over this.

"Fuck Pike. I saved his life. Asshole should be more grateful and apologize to me." Said Ryder in a low angry voice.

OB took a deep breath in and looked at Ryder with a harsh glare.

"What you heard that son of a-" Ryder was unable to finish his sentence before OB went all Sergeant on his ass.

"Boy I don't give a fuck what he said. What's important is unit efficiency and trust. I can't ever leave you two alone for even a second without you going at it. So, here's what's going to happen you are going to go up to Pike and apologize for being an asshole and then you're going to hug it out."

Ryder was about to continue arguing but stopped himself. There was no point in it why waste the energy. "Ok I'll do it".

"Good" said OB as he turned his attention back down towards the courtyard.

A sound came from behind them and a voice called out from inside the building.

"I'm back and I've got the food. Is it safe for me to come out now?" asked Liara hiding behind a wall just behind Ryders position.

Ryder turned his head around and spoke up. "Yeah your safe just stay low and don't move to fast."

Liara got down in a prone position and crawled her way over to Ryder taking cover behind an overturned table. She leaned her back up against it and grabbed her backpack. Opening it up she grabbed out a couple of MRE's and a few bottles of water. Ryder turned away from his rifle and leaned up against the table next to her.

"What you got?" he asked as he inspected the laid out MRE's. There was chili and beans, some sort of soup. But what caught his eye were the packets of beef jerky. _'Fucking score!'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed one and ripped it open and took a big bite out of the jerky. He tapped OB on the shoulder and handed him some jerky before looking over towards Pike and stacker. "Staff Sergeant. Pike. You guys want some jerky?" he offered. Stacker shook his head no and asked for the chili and beans. Pike on the other hand face lit up in joy over the thought of beef jerky.

"Yo, Ryder I want some of that jerky. Throw me some will ya." Asked Pike.

"Sure thing" said Ryder and he tossed the last package of jerky to Pike who caught it with both hands. "Oh, and hey Pike I'm sorry about before I acted way out of line. I'm just stressed that's all."

Pike gave a grin as he ripped opened his jerky package. "Ain't no problem man I understand. Were all stressed this is after all our first real combat deployment and not one we anticipated." He said back with understanding.

Ryder gave off a laugh as the realization hit him. This was their first real experience in combat and it wasn't against the Xeno Scourge as the drill instructors promised them. Ryder gave off a small chuckle but stopped when he heard a stomach growl. He couldn't tell who it was _'they had all gotten their food so who-'_ he looked over and saw Liara clenching her belly and eying his jerky. _'Oh, that's right I forgot about our tag along. Well shit.'_. "You not get anything for yourself?" He asked her.

Liara kept her eyes trained on the jerky for a few seconds before she even realized she was being spoken too. "Hello Earth to Liara? I'm talking to you." Said Ryder as he waved his jerky in her face.

That brought Liara out of her trace and back to reality. "Oh, yes what… sorry I wasn't paying attention." She said with a nervous smile but still eying the jerky.

Ryder noticed this and rolled his eyes. _'Like feeding a stray dog'_ he thought as he broke of a piece of his jerky and handed it to her. "Here take this you look hungry".

Liara took the jerky from him and stared at it. "Thank you" she said as she continued to stare at it.

"Well aren't you going to eat it?" asked Ryder confused by her current state. Liara then took a bite out of it and spate some of it out in disgust. Ryder and the others who had been watching all laughed. Ryder gave her a friendly pat on the back and kept laughing.

"Ha-ha! Your supposed to eat it not cough it out. Have you ever had jerky before?" said Pike with a chuckle. He had gotten into a much friendlier mood than from before and Ryder was happy about that. An angry Pike could ruin anyone's day.

Liara coughed out a sorry and took another bite out of the jerky this time chewing it first than swallowing it. Her eyes lit up and it appears she enjoyed it even if she didn't know what it was that she just ate. "That was good what is it? She asked curious.

"Asari" said OB and everyone but a wide-eyed shocked Liara all laughed. Liara began trying to throw up her meal as she tried to get away from the Humans.

"Were just fucking with you Liara. It's not actually Asari its beef" said Ryder still laughing giving OB a high five for the cruel joke.

"Are all Humans this cruel in humor?" she asked.

"Pretty much better get used to it" said OB answering her question.

The laughter began to die down when suddenly Stacker who had remained all but quiet spoke up.

"Just got of the horn with command were pulling out." He said as he got up and packed his things.

"What the hell do you mean were pulling out. Aren't we surrounded" asked Pike asking the question we all wanted to know.

"We were." Stated Stacker before leaving the patio than steeping into the building leaving the rest of us behind.

Ryder raised his hands in confusion and OB just shrugged. He didn't have a clue what was going on. They all quickly packed their gear and went after Stacker. Once inside the building they noticed that everyone else was packing up to and in a hurry. They followed Stacker down towards the command room. When they entered, it they saw the battle map showing their positions and the enemy's. The enemy was bugging out and engaging a yellow colored force to the East. The General was on the radio relaying orders and gestured for Lieutenant Raimi to speak to us.

"Lieutenant any idea what's going on? Why are the Marines bugging out? Hell, why are we?" asked a confused Ryder. With his arms, out wide, helmet off and in his right hand.

Raimi looked at him than turned her attention towards Stacker. "Apparently, the Resistance has decided that now is the time to strike. Their hitting us on all fronts all over the planet. The General wants to put all CDF personal into orbit and lit the Marines waste their manpower on the Asari." Said Raimi glaring at Liara.

Pike pulled at his hair and walked back and forth "This is just great. Fucking-tastic everyone! Were fucked! Royally fucked!" He screamed.

Stacker grabbed him by the shoulder. "Stow that fear Ranger! Lieutenant what are our orders?" asked Stacker.

"Staff Sergeant, you and your men are to provide evacuation cover while Pelicans evacuate us. The Resistance has drawn off the Marines but that won't last for long. If we don't act quick well be surrounded by some very pissed off Asari who won't take any prisoners. Your men will be the last ones out."

Ryder couldn't believe his ears they were being left behind essentially. No one ever comes back for an evacuation protection force. They'll be overrun by the time the last Pelican leaves the ground and they won't be on it. "Fuck this shit!" he yelled.

"Corporal! Calm yourself" said Stacker turning his attention back towards the Lieutenant. "Understood Ma'am well carry out our orders. Do we have any support?"

Raimi got quiet and stared at the ground. "N… not at this time Staff Sergeant. I'm sorry. Your men are welcome to use any gear left behind." She then walked away.

They all knew what that meant. They were fucked. No one was coming to rescue them and the Resistance would kill them as soon as they got their hands on them. Ryder was scared more scared than he ever been. He didn't want to die. Not yet. This wasn't what he had signed up for. His thoughts were interrupted when the General walked up to them.

"Calm yourselves lads. It isn't over yet." He said putting a hand on Ryders shoulder and looking him in the eye.

"My apologies sir I acted un soldierly" said Ryder as he lowered his head in shame. The General patted his shoulder and laughed.

"It's ok to be afraid. Fearing death is what keeps us alive and fighting. It's what will keep you alive. The trick is to not show that fear. You'll all make it out for that I am certain." He than turned his attention towards Liara. "If you wish to leave you may do so I will not force you to fight against your own people."

Liara stood there for a moment and looked down. Ryder knew what she was thinking it wasn't her fight. It was his fault that she got roped into this mess in the first place. Liara then looked up and stared at the General then at all of them. She then muttered something that they all missed.

"I'll stay".

They all froze in shock. "What?" said Ryder dumb folded.

"I said I'll stay" she said this time with determination. Even the General was shocked but didn't show it only giving a smile. Stacker remained his stoic self and eyed her but you could tell he was shocked by her answer. OB's eyes had widened and he stared at her before giving off a chuckle. Pike's mouth had dropped open and he spoke to say something.

"Your one crazy Asari you know that?" Said Pike with a shocked face.

Ryder looked at her with concern "Are you sure you want to do this if other Asari see you you'll be branded a collaborator. Your life will be forfeit to them. You'll die."

Liara thought for a moment and gave another determined answer "I'm sure."

"Why? Why would you do this for us our people have done nothing but harm to yours. Why don't you hate us?" Asked Ryder looking her in the eyes.

Liara walked up to him "Hate only leads to more hate history has proven this over and over. Humanity is not evil and although your race has committed great injustices I cannot drive myself to hate an entire species. My time with you has shown me that your all just people like the rest of us. Your capable of good and evil. But I know that deep down there is kindness inside all of you and deep inside me I have hope. Hope that there is a possibility for better future, a brighter one. A future where we can all coexist together no matter our race. That is why I will fight beside you. All of you." As she finished her speech she became aware that everyone in the command room had been listening. They were all quiet. Some had regret in their eyes and turned away. Others including the ones who yelled at her from before were shocked.

Ryder meanwhile looked down towards the ground with a feeling of regret. _'How can she believe this after everything we have done. After everything I have done. How can she forgive us? How can she still have faith in us?'_ Ryder looked up to stare into her eyes. "Ok then" that was all he said as they soon went about preparing a defensive plan.

* * *

The plan was to use an old mass effect powered sky car located in the engineering lab as their getaway vehicle. Liara said that she could drive one. And so, there they waited as they watched the Pelicans evacuate the CDF personnel. Ryder and Pike had set themselves up on roof while Stacker and OB guarded the room where the sky car was with Liara.

"Here they come" said Pike as he pointed towards the far end Courtyard where a group of armed Asari came into view.

Ryder got on the radio and messaged everyone. "Enemy Contact. North-west of the engineering lab in the Courtyard. Count 20 foot mobiles. Asari. Everyone get ready."

[Copy that] radioed a soldier from the CDF heavy weapons platoon that was the second to last to be evacuated. They would provide support until they had to be evacuated.

Ryder was back to what he did best. Sniping. He flicked the safety off his sniper rifle and waited for Pike to call out targets. As Pike marked down the targets the sniper rifles advanced scope highlighted them in a red color. All that was left was the order to engage.

"Targets marked. Waiting on permission to engage." Said Ryder over the radio. The Asari fighters had spread out across the courtyard and made their way down towards them. They were still far enough away that they could not spot our forces. But they were in range of Ryders rifle.

[Wait till they get in the kill zone] radioed Stacker. The kill zone was where they would be in range of the HW platoons machine guns. After waiting for a few more seconds, they entered the kill zone. [Pick your targets and wait for my go] radioed Stacker.

Ryder lined up his scopes crosshairs on the lead Resistance fighters head. He took a deep breath and his finger slightly pressed down on the trigger.

[Fire!]

Ryder Pulled the trigger and the rifle kicked back into his shoulder. The bullet spoon through the air and went throw the Asari's head blowing out the back of it. Soon the courtyard turned into a firefight as the Asari dove for cover as the CDF HW platoon opened fire killing seven fighters. The Asari quickly recovered and forced out biotic barriers that they used as cover. Three massive biotic bubbles appeared and the Asari grouped up within them. They soon started to advance slowly down the courtyard. They pointed their guns out of the bubble only to fire at their Human adversary's.

The CDF HW platoon came under fire and did the best they could to return fire. But those biotic shields were deflecting their bullets and protecting the Asari inside.

[Fuck! We can't get through that shield.] radioed a CDF Sergeant.

[Hit them with rockets it will overwhelm the shields concentrate on only on target!] responded Stacker

[Affirmative! Rockets away!] two rockets fired off from the HW platoons position and hit one of the three Asari biotic shields. When they hit, the shield flickered and died. The Asari quickly tried to get off from the ground and rush inside another biotic shield.

[Quick! Before they get inside cut them down!] Ordered Stacker.

Ryder shot two more Asari killing one and wounding another in the leg. As the Asari came out of cover to aide their comrade two more were taken out by the HW platoon. However as soon as we developed a strategy to counteract the Asari biotic shield the Generals voice came over the radio.

[Sigma Platoon your evacuation shuttle is here get out now. Rangers keep enemy at bay!] he announced.

[Yes sir, Good luck Rangers] radioed HW platoon's LT as they pulled out. Leaving the Asari virtually unopposed on their advance. What was worse was that they apparently knew where Ryder was and were approaching the engineering building.

"Aww shit looks like the gig is up" said Pike as he grabbed his assault rifle and started peppering the biotic shields.

"You know what that means let's get the hell out of here!" shouted Ryder as he and Pike ran over to the service hatch on the roof. "Liara get that sky car ready to fly were bugging out!" Said Ryder as he opened the hatch and climbed down.

[Understood engines hot and ready] she responded.

Ryder and Pike were making their way towards the garage when they ran into two Asari fighters. The Asari shouted and opened fire on them using captured Human weapons. Pike threw a grenade down the hall and it exploded taking out one of the Asari. Ryder came out of cover and finished of the serving Asari with a burst to her unarmored chest using his SMG.

[Be advised we have hostiles in the building] Radioed Ryder he then turned his attention towards a slow running Pike. "Come on were almost there."

More gunshots could be heard throughout the building as a mix of UNSC weapons and Asari weapons sounded off. When they made it down to garage they found the others taking cover while Resistance fighters shot at them. Liara was firing of her pistol as she took cover behind the skycar. Stacker and OB were doing a good job at keeping the enemy suppressed so that Pike and Ryder could come in and ambush the Asari from behind. Once the Asari were taken care of they all regrouped around the skycar and took defensive positions.

"Are we ready to go?" asked Stacker as Liara hopped into the driver's seat.

"Yes Sir, were ready" she responded.

"Ok Everyone in. Go! Go! Go!" shouted Stacker as we all piled into the car. Ryder got shotgun while the others climbed into the backseats. Liara touched a few holographic controls and the car lifted into the air. However, they weren't moving.

"Uh why aren't we moving?" asked a nervous Pike as he frantically searched for a seatbelt.

Liara gave off a nervous laugh and stared at the controls. Uh oh. "What's wrong?" asked Ryder.

Liara looked at him "Did I ever mention that I only drove in my Mother's lap." She than gave off a nervous laugh as they all went ballistic.

"WHAT!" shouted OB as he started cursing to himself over why he should never have reenlisted. As they all continued arguing Pike who sat in the middle seat stared out the rear window and tried to get everyone's attention.

"I could be back home drinking Margaritas but now I had to reenlist!"

"Uh guys."

"Why the hell didn't you say you couldn't drive this thing! Dammit Liara!" Yelled an angry Ryder.

"Yo guys." Said Pike again starting to panic.

"Well I never said I could drive it I said I could get it working!" screamed back Liara.

"GUYS!" shouted Pike at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT!" They all shouted at him in anger. Pike pointed out the rear window and sure enough was a group of Asari setting up a heavy machine gun to take them out.

"Oh shit!" shouted Stacker as he tried to lower the window and shoot back at them.

"Liara get this car moving!" Shouted Ryder as he slapped her shoulder.

"I don't know how! I don't know where the accelerator is!"

"Start pushing buttons I don't know! But do something or were all going to die!"

Liara started pushing buttons and suddenly the car dove to the right and hit a pillar. "whoops" she said. She pressed more buttons and suddenly the car went into full reverse and slammed into the Asari behind them destroying the gun emplacement. "I'm so sorry" shouted Liara as she found the button that put the car out of reverse and into drive. The Sky car sped forward and approached the garage doors. Which were closed.

"Shit we forgot to open the garage doors! Brace!" shouted OB as he braced for impact. Everyone braced and the car crashed through the garage door and went spinning into the air. The windows were busted and smoke was coming from the engine but the sky car was still hovering. However, there were a dozen or so Resistance Fighters surrounding them and firing.

"Steep on it!" Shouted Pike as bullets pinged all over the car. Liara accelerated the car and it drove off away from the campus and into the urban jungle of skyscrapers. The car dove in between the massive structures as it narrowly avoided many collisions.

"I'm gonna be sick" said Pike as he threw up in the back seat all over himself, Stacker, and OB.

"Aww gross!" shouted OB as he slapped Pike on the back of the head.

The sky car continued to weave through the city until the car finally rose above the buildings. They were safe for now. They all took a breath of relief and Liara left the car hovering over the city as she hyperventilated. Stacker suddenly started to laugh and everyone followed suite and the entire car erupted into hysterical laughter. Ryder looked out the window and took in the sights. The city was in ruins and explosions rocked the ground bellow them. Missiles flew out from the Marine Occupied Airbase and hit targets around the city. As Ryder watched this he noticed an object flying towards them. He looked harder and his eyes widened. It was an anti-air missile.

"Move the car! Move it now!" He screamed pointing at the approaching missile. When they all saw it, everyone tensed and screamed at Liara to move the car. She hit the accelerator and the sky car went forward at full speed. The missile flew past them but turned around and pursued them slowly catching up to them.

"Shit! Shit! Not like this man!" said Pike as he started to tear up at their approaching death.

"You regretting your decision now Liara?" asked OB as he tried to keep a frantic Pike from crawling all over him.

"I want to go Home! Fuck this shit! I should have listened to my Dad and gone to College." Cried out Pike as he completely broke down. As he kept blabbering out Regrets Stacker had enough and put the crybaby in a choke hold forcing him to pass out. We all stared at him.

"What I wanted to die in piece not listening to this fools regrets." He said.

By this point they could no longer outrun the missile. "Any last words?" said OB.

"Stacker you're a tough piece shit but I love you as a father. OB I Love you in a brotherly sort of sense. Pike I hate you. And Liara sorry you have to die with us." Said Ryder.

Suddenly another missile came from in front of us and collide with the missile behind the car. Before we could register what happened a Short sword fighter zoomed past us. "Ha-ha! Bless those flyboys!" yelled Ryder as he punched the roof with a fist pump. Stackers Radio then came to life and a CDF Charon class Frigate marked with the name 'The Burden is Ours' came out from the clouds in front of us.

[Rangers I saw you needed a pick up. Get aboard] Said the Generals voice through Radio.

"Yes, Sir and you came just in time." Said Stacker with a smile.

The hangar bay of the frigate opened and Liara drove the sky car inside and attempted to land it. It was more of a crash landing but it worked. They all relaxed in their seats.

"Is it over? Are we dead?" said Pike rejoining the living. We all laughed and gave a heavy sigh of relief. _'Chips is not going to believe this'_ Thought Ryder as he closed his eyes.

* * *

 **Ok so new chapter hope you guys and gals enjoyed. I'm still looking for a Beta Reader so if you know anyone let me know. Not much to say this time but sorry for the wait. Whenever I get writer's block I usually go ahead and write a future chapter or something. Anyways please REVIEW.**

 **Also, Happy New Year's let's hope 2017 isn't a complete shit year and fewer celebrity deaths. The death of Carrie Fisher really hit me hard.**

 **READER RESPONSE**

 **SpacePotato117:** Anytime I'm always willing to answer questions.

 **Fernix13:** These guys are stressed and don't like the Idea of an alien on their team. Keep in mind they have never seen combat before so while they are well trained they are not experienced. Also, the General is a reoccurring character so you'll learn more about him.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Thanks for the reviewI don't always have confidence in my writing skills. By saying that you made me feel much better.

 **James:** I am actively seeking a Beta Reader but no luck yet.

 **As Always leave a REVIEW and remember to have a Great Day and a Great 2017!**


	11. Chapter 10: Awakening

**Awakening**

 **UNSC The Burden Is Ours, In Slip Space to Arcadia.**

 **August 18, 2156: 1200 Hours**

* * *

"Awaken" said a distant voice.

Ryder stirred and his body started to convulse. As he regained consciousness he felt like he was floating. No swimming. His body felt warm. The liquid around him began to boil. His eyes shot open and he searched his surroundings. He was in a stasis pod. Why was he woken up? did they reach Arcadia? Suddenly his oxygen mask stopped working. He was no longer receiving air. Liquid began pouring into his lungs. He was drowning. Ryder panicked and began slamming his fists against the pods window hoping that someone would hear him. As his time started to run out Ryder searched the inside of the pod for the manual release switch. He found it and flipped it up. The pods door swung open and Ryder fell out onto the cold metal floor yellow stasis liquid and slim going with him. Ryder tore off his mask and vomited out his last meal then passed out.

After a moment of collection Ryder lifted his head from the floor and looked around the stasis room. His was the only pod that was opened. "Help" he tried shouting only for it to come out low and scratchy. "Help!" he said again this time louder. No one answered in the cold sterile room. Ryder struggled to stand up but once he managed he attempted to walk towards the door out of the stasis room. He collapsed to the floor on his first step. "Help! Anyone!" still no answer. Ryder laid there on the floor as his body began to feel pain once again. His senses were coming back.

"Ryder!" shouted an angry voice from down the very long and very dark room.

"Hello!" shouted out Ryder. Finally, someone had noticed him. He looked down the room to see a figure emerge from the darkness followed by an unnatural green mist. It was a man with his face masked by a shadow and he had a handgun. "Help!" he shouted towards the man.

"Traitors don't get help!" said the man in anger as he aimed the gun at Ryder. Ryders fight or flight instincts kicked in and he tried to crawl away only for a foot to land on his back.

Ryder rolled over and looked the man in the eyes. "Please… don't do this" he said to the man in fear. The man just aimed the gun at Ryder's head and looked him in the eyes.

"I haven't done enough. Not yet" he pulled the trigger.

 **BANG!**

* * *

Waking up once more gasping for air was the next thing he knew. Ryder's eyes opened and were blinded by a bright light. He then felt hands push him back down onto a padded surface and as his hearing recovered he began to hear voices.

"You're ok!"

"Stay calm mate"

"Can you hear us Corporal?

Ryder tried looking around the room he was in but everything was blurry. Was he dead? The voices spoke again.

"Corporal?" said a female voice. Two bright lights came in front of his eyes and he closed them. The women pulled the light back and turned it off.

"Where?" Ryder was interrupted as his senses came back to him. First came hearing followed by vision.

"You're on the frigate The Burden is Ours. You're in the in the med bay. I'm Dr. Collins." Said the Doctor introducing herself. Ryder stared at her for a few moments before looking around the room. For some reason, Chips was there _'wasn't he MEDEVACED with Lawson. How did he?'_ as if sensing his confusion Dr. Collins asked him a few questions. "Corporal what's the last thing you remember?" she asked as she grabbed a tablet and started to take notes.

Ryder sat up from the medical bed putting his right hand to his forehead and thought. "Umm… I, I remember waking up in my pod. Then I saw someone come up to me they had a gun and…and he killed me?" said Ryder in shocked confusion. "I'm sorry I don't remember it all it was all so fuzzy." The Dr. gave a concerned look to Chips who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What about before that. Do you remember anything?" she asked.

Ryder shook his head "I… No just bits and pieces. The last solid thing that I remember is fighting on Thessia than leaving the surface somehow. I'm sorry that's all I know."

"Hmm, that's ok Corporal with what you just went through memory loss is to be expected. I'll write you a prescription for some pills take them twice a day for the next two weeks. Also, remember to change your bandages, your body suffered from first and second degree burns." Stated the Doctor.

"Wait, wait so what happened?" asked Ryder confused as he looked at his body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and was covered in bandages. His arms and face were the same way.

"We really don't know. Your pod had a malfunction we think and woke you up early. The pods automatic release didn't work and so it did not notify anyone of your awakening. A crewmember found you unconscious on the floor in front of your pod. You've been in a medically induced coma for four days." Answered the Doctor who realized she should have told him this earlier.

Ryder nodded his appreciation for her answer and waited while she filled out a prescription and handed Chips a bag filled with pills and bandages. She spoke to Chips about something and then left the room leaving just Chips alone with Ryder. The former smiled at him but had concern behind his eyes.

"Oi! Up and at it mate everyone's in the mess hall waiting for us." Said Chips as he helped Ryder off the med bay bed and onto his feet. He then handed Ryder some crutches. "Here you'll need these". Ryder reluctantly accepted the crutches still in shock over his near death experience. Death in stasis was an embarrassing way to go for a soldier. Ryder would have preferred to have died out on the field of battle or at an old age surrounded by family.

They then walked out of the med bay and towards the mess hall. There walk was silent due to Ryder trying to remember everything. They soon reached the busy mess hall and walked over to a table. At the table sat Pike, Stacker, OB, and Lawson. When Ryder saw Lawson, he stopped walking and just stared. Poor Lawson sat at the end of the table in a wheelchair. He was missing both of his legs. The others noticed his presence and brightened up.

"Well look who's finally up. How was your slumber, sleeping beauty" asked OB with a smile? Everyone laughed at his comment.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up" Ryder said as he struggled to get his legs over the bench to sit across from Pike and next to Stacker. Ryder let out a pained groan as he finally got into a sitting position. He placed his crutches down beside him and felt Chips pat him on the back to which he reacted in pain causing everyone to laugh. Assholes.

"Oops sorry mate. I'll go get you a tray. Get up to speed with the others." replied Chips before walking away towards the food line.

Ryder sat there and looked around the table. He couldn't help to think that someone was missing. He then noticed the stares from Pike. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he said to him.

"You, you ugly bastard how the hell will you get chicks now with that burnt ass face" said Pike with a smile. Everyone at the table watched Ryder's face fall into a harsh position and waited for him to burst. OB himself looked as if he was about to burst as well what his stake in this was Ryder had no clue or he couldn't remember. However, it wasn't anger that came out, instead it was laughter, a deep laughter that infected and spread across the rest of the table.

"Ha-ha! At least I'll look like a total badass baby face!" Said Ryder causing everyone at the table to erupt in laughter. Pike laughed as well although slightly embarrassed he now had a new nickname. They all quieted down and waited for Ryder to ask his questions. "So, what happened? The Doc said I'm suffering from memory loss so I don't remember anything about getting on this ship. Care to fill me in?"

They all sat there for a moment before Stacker started talking. "Well we evacuated from Thessia soon after the Resistance decided to show its face. After that we boarded this ship in a glorious way that I'll have to tell my kids about if I ever live long enough to have any. After that all CDF ships and friendly Navy ships went into orbit. Apparently, we had won the space battle above already but losses were heavy." They all took a drink for the fallen.

"Yeah turns out we lost over 50 ships while those back stabbing traitors lost around 60." answered OB with a spit of disgust at the mention of the Marines and the other mutineers. Ryder flinched at the word traitor for a reason he couldn't quite place.

"Didn't the occupation fleet consist of only 150 ships?" he asked. The UNSC and CDF occupation fleet above Thessia was large by garrison standards but not as large as say the Home Fleet defending Earth or the fleets protecting Arcadia, Harvest, and Illos.

"Yeah so only 40 ships were left operational after the fighting. 22 Navy ships and 18 old ass CDF ships." Answered Stacker "Six of which were Arcadian." He then boasted.

"What about ground casualties? How many did we lose?"

"We don't really know. We had 10 million soldiers planetside but most were caught off guard when the Marines stabbed us in the back!" said Stacker in anger as he stabbed at his food. Out of those 10 million 400,000 were CDF with 80,000 being Arcadian. The rest were either Harvesters, Reachmen, Martians, Illosians, or from some other colony.

"As soon as we got into orbit we received orders to rally at Arcadia. Apparently all Arcadian CDF personnel across UNSC space got the same message." Said OB before putting his head down in shame. "We left a lot of good people behind?" to that they all remained silent. Chips had returned with Ryders Tray and his own.

"You guys fill him in?" he asked as he sat down next to Ryder. They all nodded as they dug into their food.

"So how long have we been in slip space?" asked Ryder as he dug into his tray of food.

"About two weeks. We should arrive back home in a few hours" answered Pike.

As they sat there eating their meal Ryder worked up the courage to try and talk to Lawson who had been quiet since his arrival. He just sat there not touching his food and just read his book. Ryder could tell he wasn't happy. Hell no one would if they had to get both of their legs chopped off. Luckily for him Arcadia provides some of the best medical treatment for its soldiers so there wasn't a doubt that he would get replacement legs. So why was he in such a bad mood. Ryder nudged Chips shoulder and gestured towards Lawson asking what was wrong with him. Chips just shook his head and continued eating. Whatever it was he'd get over it.

After finishing their meals, they all stood up to put away their trays. Chips took away his and Lawsons and walked off with the others. Leaving just Ryder and Lawson at the table. He decided that now was the perfect time to ask him what was wrong. "Lawson… I'm" he began only to be cut off.

"Don't. It's fine these things happen I'll get used to it." said Lawson still reading his book. Ryder took that as an answer and dropped the topic. The others returned to the table. Pike was carrying a to go sack of food for some reason.

"What's that for?" asked Ryder confused. But something at the back of his mind told him he knew who it was for.

The others stared at him in disbelief. "Damn you don't remember shit, do you?" asked Pike. Ryder just gave him an odd look and let him continue. "This is for our new friend. She can't really leave her room unless she wants to get lynched so yeah." Ryder tried to remember who he was referring to but nothing came to. As Pike left the mess hall Ryder decided to follow him. Chips accompanied them and they walked to the ships barracks stopping at a door that was guarded by two soldiers.

"We're here to deliver some food to our 'friend'" said Pike using the term friend in a negative way. The guards looked at each other than knocked on the door.

"Hey blue skin you have visitors." Said one of the guards speaking through the doors intercom.

"Wait blue skin?" said Ryder in confusion. Pike only smiled at him but did not answer his question.

"Let them in please" said a female voice that sounded all too familiar to Ryder. The door opened to an officer's cabin equipped with a single bed, a desk with a computer, and a bathroom. The person behind the voice sat on the bed surrounded by books. She wore a standard CDF jumpsuit void of any patches or unit identification. However, it was her face that made his heart stop. He knew her.

"Liara…" he muttered suddenly remembering everything. Her saving his life, her joining them, and their escape. Liara looked up at him and relief rushed over her face "Ryder…". She dropped her book and got up from the bed. She walked over to him. There was an awkward silence between them. One that made every human in the room feel very uncomfortable.

"You're ok. I heard you nearly died. No one would update me on your status." She said with worry leaving her voice as she looked at his bandaged and burnt face.

"I'm…" He began to say only for Chips to interject.

"My mates fine don't you worry. I'm Chips by the way this poor bastards better looking friend." Liara gave him an acknowledging nod then turned her attention towards Pike. The smell of food catching her attention.

"We brought you some food. Thought you may be hungry" Said Pike handing her the bag of food. "Don't know if you liked meatloaf but that's pretty much all they had."

"Thank you, Pike" she said setting the bag down on her bed. They all stood there in silence for a moment before a voice came over the entire ship.

 _[All hands prepare for exit from slip space in 15 minutes]_

Chips looked at the guards and spoke up "Mind if we all go on a walk and watch our exit?". The two guards looked at each other and shrugged. They too wanted to see their exit and home from space.

"Not at all the Generals already given her a green light to leave the room as long as you guys are with her." Said one of the guards. They noted how they said the General and not the captain of the ship.

Chips smiled and looked at Liara "Come on I want you to see Arcadia for yourself".

They all left the room and proceeded to walk towards one of the viewing platforms. Many people stopped and stared at Liara as they passed through the ship. Most out confusion but a few gave her hateful glares. When they arrived at the viewing deck they watched as the ship slowed and the blue portal in front of them dissipate and leave a large black hole in front of the ship. As soon as the ship entered the hole it exited in front of a blue and green world. Arcadia.

"Home sweet, home" said Ryder in awe as they gazed at the world before them. Liara was in wonder to as she saw the planet rotate revealing the vast city lights on its surface. The many space stations in orbit were only outnumbered by the fleet of warships that surrounded the world. Guarding the precious jewel with everlasting vigilance.

"So, this is Arcadia. It's beautiful." Said Liara as she gazed upon the planet. She had learned about the world during her courses at the university. It may have all been biased information but she didn't care as long as she could hope to one day see it. Most of all she had hoped to see Earth and visit the human homeworld even if that was very unlikely. She was the first alien to see this world, it had no mass relay and was spared from the First Contact War.

"Home to several billion people. Arcadia is one of the wealthiest and most developed colonies in Human space." Said Lawson as he rolled up beside them accompanied by OB and Stacker. They all stood there and watched their approach towards the planet. "I'm Lawson by the way" he said holding out his hand for her to shake.

Liara took his hand into her own and gave it shake. "Nice to meet you I'm Liara. Wow you shake much better than Ryder does." She said shaking her hand after Lawson's tight grip.

"Hey watch it" said Ryder.

"Please tell me more about Arcadia." asked Liara interested in the planet the more she gazed on it. Lawson was a history buff and loved showing off his knowledge.

"Well for one it was colonized in 2092 by Greek colonists. They named it Arcadia after a region from their homeland in greece, on Earth. Many cities and areas are named in greek or after greek landmarks and mythology. The greek language is even spoken among a sizable majority of the population but the influx of other colonists who aren't greek has created a mixed culture for the planet. You have Germans, Poles, Anglo's, Americans, Chineses, Finns, and so many others. It's one of humanity's major colonies and is one of the top 10's in terms of influence just next to Harvest on the list. Its our home, and we'll defend it." Lawson finished nerding off to the Asari.

Liara could only become even more interested. She wanted to learn more about these Greeks and other human cultures. She was nerding out and she was afraid the others would notice but as she looked at them she saw they were all to busy staring at their ship soon approached the planets space elevator and docked onto one of its massive hangers. Others in the room started to fill out leaving behind just the Rangers alone in the room.

"So Sarge what are our orders? Some leave I hope?" asked Chips directing his question towards Stacker.

"Not likely Dubbo, the General wants us to escort him to some meeting. Liara here will stay with you three stooges. Out of sight, and out of mind so as to not cause a panic." Said Stacker indicating towards Chips, Lawson, and Ryder.

"wait so we aren't escorting the General?" asked Chips.

"If you haven't noticed Dubbo three fourths of your team is wounded including you. Your the only one even close to being able to be put back in the field. So yes, I guess you can consider it some much needed RNR" said Stacker. After that they all dispersed to grab their gear and make it off the ship. Liara had to wear a cover over her face as to prevent her alien status being revealed to everyone on the station. They boarded the space elevator and began their descent to the world below. They watched as dozens of Arcadian warships passed over the planet. Fighter wings following their ships.

Arcadia's Colonial Defense Fleet was one of the largest in UNSC space with over 300 ships. The only other CDF force that rivaled it was Harvests fleet. Overall Arcadia was a heavily protected world with one of the largest and best equipped defense forces with over 7 million active duty soldiers with several million in reserve. Equipped with some of the newest and most reliable gear that any CDF force could get their hands on. The other topdog colonies may have also sported big numbers but they all lacked the funding that Arcadias Defense force received. Hell Arcadia even had a surface naval fleet consisting of a few submarines. They still had their uses.

As they descended down the elevator they began to talk.

"So, where we off to?" asked Chips as he stared out the window.

"Where do you think? Home" answered Ryder with a smirk.

"Well let's hope the old man is happy to see us" said Chips taking a nervous breath. After that they remained silent for the rest of the trip.

* * *

 **Arcadia**

 **Pirth City, CDF Headquarters.**

 **August 18, 2156: 1300 Hours**

Anderson sat there in his temporary office going over the reports. They weren't good. Over 20 million CDF casualties as of now. 400 CDF and Friendly Navy ships destroyed, Reach lost, Several dozen colonial worlds under martial law. Worse there was a galactic wide media blackout no one knew what was going on. No civilian contact with the other worlds could be made. The people were nervous. There was good news though. Arcadia was secure and the Marine garrison disarmed, the ONI officers arrested, and the UNSC Fleet stood down and sided with Arcadia. But Anderson was still worried he hadn't heard from Cole or Lord Hood in over two weeks. He had already called for a meeting of the combined leadership of the CDF here on Arcadia. So far, few delegates had arrived. Harvest had sent General Falkenrath from Thessia. He had only just arrived with eight ships six of which were Arcadian, the other two from Harvest.

He had read the report on the status of Thessia. To say he wasn't upset was to put it lightly. So far Thessia had been the most combative of the world's. Brutal fighting had taken place and was still ongoing now with the Resistance joining the fray. Much of this was the same on the other Asari occupied worlds. _'Too many lives lost and for what? What's your game Udina?'_ thought Anderson as he sat down and sipped on his coffee. There was a knock on his door. _'hopefully good news.'_ "Come in!" he said.

The door opened and his aide Lieutenant Conrad entered. Conrad gave Anderson a salute then handed him a file. "General sir, the UNSC Eclipse has arrived in system from Reach. The Captain says they come bringing news of Lord Hood and Admiral Cole."

Anderson stiffened in his chair and thought for a moment. "Very good, I want to meet with the Captain have him sent down here." He ordered his aide.

Conrad gave the General a salute "It will be done" then left the office leaving Anderson alone. _'Please make this be good news'._ Anderson then returned to his work of organizing the massive gathering of CDF forces in system into an effective combined force.

A few hours later Conrad buzzed his office. "What is it Lieutenant?" asked Anderson.

[Sir Captain Keyes and a Lieutenant Davis are here to see you. There from the Eclipse.]

"Send them in." Anderson got up from his chair and straightened his desk and uniform. The door opened and in walked Captain Keyes and a Spartan? The two stood before him and gave the General a salute. Anderson returned a salute to the two of them.

"General Anderson, Sir it's an honor to meet you" said Keyes finishing his salute. Anderson gestured for them to sit down. They both sat down. The second chair creaked as the Spartan sat.

"Thank you but I'm in a hurry, what news have you brought me from Reach. What happened?" asked Anderson.

The Captain and Spartan looked at each other but it wasn't the Captain who spoke up. "Sir I regret to inform you that Lord Hood is dead." Stated the Spartan, Lieutenant Davis.

Anderson sat in his chair shocked ' _Hood dead? How?'._ "How?" he asked having difficulty hiding the hesitance and shock in his voice.

Davis lowered his head in shame "We were ambushed. Before we knew it most of my fellow Spartans were killed by our successors the S2's. I was knocked unconscious when I woke up I began searching for survivors. I later found my Commanding Officer Captain Peterson in the ruins. He told me that Udina had Lord Hood killed and that he had Admiral Cole taken prisoner. Before he died he gave me this" Davis handed Anderson the recording chip that Peterson had given him.

"What is it?" asked Anderson as he looked at the chip.

"It's a recording of what I do not know. I assume it's of the last moments of Lord Hood and the capture of Admiral Cole. Captain Peterson was in the room with them when the attack began. He saw what happened." Answered Davis.

Anderson gave an appreciative nod "Thank you hopefully this will indict Udina and end this madness once and for all. Now if you'll excuse me I need to attend a meeting." They all stood up from their chairs and gave each other a salute.

"Understood Sir, If I may ask what's to be done with my ship and Lieutenant Davis here? He is the only remaining Spartan I left to our knowledge." Said Keyes.

Anderson stopped "Last Spartan? Are you sure?" he asked Davis with distraught on his face. This was bad news if all the other Spartans have been killed then that leaves the Spartan IIs as the only other remaining Spartans and they seem to be loyal to Udina. This could be problematic.

Davis lowered his head but rose it again "Yes sir, I'm it, I'm all that's left." He said with sadness in his voice. No use trying to cover it up. He had lost everyone who had been his family for many years, many long years.

Anderson looked at the Spartan in understanding "I'm sorry to hear that." Anderson thought for a moment and an idea popped into his head. "Captain why don't you and the Lieutenant come with me to this meeting surely your recent experience can shed light on our situation to the rest of the leadership."

Captain Keyes gave an affirmative nod "Understood sir we'll follow you out." With that said the three of them left Andersons office and headed towards the Conference room where the representatives of many different CDF's awaited.

As they approached the door to the room they could hear shouting and yelling from within. _'Wonderful'_ thought Anderson as he pushed open the doors. They entered the conference room and soon the arguing died done. Here in this room sat some of the most important leaders of the CDF representing their worlds. This meeting would decide their course of action and response to the current situation.

"Gentlemen and Women apologies for my tardiness I got held up in an important meeting." Said Anderson as he took his seat. He searched around the room there were several empty seats. It looked like some representatives had yet to show up. "Due to the urgency of this matter I feel as if we go ahead and begin. The others who have yet to make can be filled in later."

"Yes, let's do so before the Harvester arrives" said General Vangelis, Chief of Staff of Arcadias Colonial Defense Force. His comment was one that was expected. Harvest and Arcadia have long been rivals. Both competed for resources and representation within the UEG. The two worlds often fought over defense contracts with military suppliers such as Crytek Industries. The two worlds also represented the largest share of the CDF's military power. With 20% of the CDF being from the two worlds. _'Their rivalry may end up as an obstacle to any agreement'_ thought Anderson.

"General Vangelis I'm sure we can all get along here and put aside our friendly rivalry" said Anderson receiving a few chuckles and smiles from around the room. Vangelis just glared at Anderson. The doors opened once again and in walked three Arcadian Rangers escorting an aging General Falkenrath. Everyone stared at the legend before them as he slowly walked his way towards his seat hitting his cane against the floor with each step he took.

"My apologies for being late, good friends. I have just arrived from Thessia" said Falkenrath as he sat down in his chair across from Vangelis. The two had a staring contest that was noticed by everyone in the room. The Falcon gave Vangelis a smile than broke his stare committing it towards Anderson.

"It's quite alright General it is good that you are here. Let us begin." Said Anderson taking in a deep breath. "As we all know for the past century Humanity has been united in a common cause. This common cause has kept us from fighting one another like we have throughout our bloody history. However, this peace between us has been shattered. Consul Udina and those who support him have conspired against us. They have committed treason by murdering Lord Hood and are now set to ascend Udina into power. They will no doubt try and start a war with the Xeno's to finish them off for good. This treason cannot stand".

The room was silent as everyone took in the information. It was General Vangelis who spoke up first "Are you certain that Lord Hood is dead. What has happened to Admiral Cole?". The others in the room nodded in agreement. Anderson got up from his chair and walked over to the projector and inserted the recording chip Davis had given him. The screen turned on and showed a helmet cameras recording of the meeting between Udina, Admiral Cole, and Lord Hood. Anderson pressed play on the recording.

 **PLAY RECORDING**

" _Udina I am ordering to stand down your fleets they are not to enter-" Hood was interrupted by a chuckling Udina who began a maniacal laughter. Hood looked at Cole then back at Udina. "What's so funny?" asked Hood._

 _Udina kept laughing like a mad man "You! oh how you delight me. Such a shame." Both Hood and Cole tensed at Udina's statement._

" _What do you-"suddenly four cloaked figures emerged from behind Udina. Spartan II's. They threw a blue glowing device onto the four opposing Spartan I's. The helmet camera started showing static but a picture could still be seen. The S1's were frozen in place unable to move. Their armor had locked up. Both Hood and Cole stood up from their chairs._

" _What is the meaning of this!" shouted Cole as he attempted to pull out his sidearm only for his hand to freeze mid draw. His hand started to shake. "What…Urgh!"._

" _Careful now Admiral guns are not to be played with. You could accidently shoot someone you care for." Said Udina as he gazed at Coles pistol and then towards Hood. Coles armed right hand began to move towards Hood. Cole grabbed his Right arm with his left but could not keep the gun from being pointed towards Hood._

" _Can't…No!" said Cole as his right arm aimed the pistol at a shocked Hood._

" _Preston what the Hell are you doing!?" yelled Hood as he stared at Cole in disbelief._

" _It's not me! I swear!" said a struggling Cole. All the while Udina smiled in amusement._

 _Hood looked at Udina and put on a defiant face "So… this is how it ends."_

 _Udina looked at him "For you yes, but not for all of you, yet. I must say you are one defiant man 'Lord' Hood" said Udina using the title 'Lord' in mockery._

 _Hood straightened his uniform than spoke up once again. "You'll never win. What you're about to do will weaken us, all of us. Humanity cannot gain from this mutiny of yours."_

" _Oh, I planned on it" said Udina. "Admiral Cole please retire Lord Terrence Hood from duty."_

" _No…" said Cole and his finger pulled the trigger._

 **FREEZE RECORDING**

* * *

 **Well that wraps up this chapter. Turns out Udina plans to sow chaos within the UNSC why? Who knows that's to be discovered later. Davis has returned and so has Anderson. All our characters are now on Arcadia together what could possibly happen. Also, Fanfiction is bugging out for me It won't update me on the number of views I'm getting. Not that it's important but I usually rank fanfics by numbers of reviews they have. The more reviews, the more views. Anyways please leave a** **REVIEW, Follow, and favorite!**

 **READER RESPONSE**

 **Brad Pitt:** Thanks for the Review. You are correct in that Liara's choice will have future consequences.

 **Fernix13:** This Arcadia arc should inform you more about the state of the galaxy and what's going on. Thanks for the Review.

 **Deez Nuts2020:** Indeed, they are they still have ways to go before they accept her however. As for Pike without spoiling the answer is yes.

 **Reading Rainbow:** Thank you! Your words have certainly made me feel better. And yes I have changed the name to Origins: Dark Rising. I'll give you guys a spoiler the next two installments will start with the word Dark.

 **aDarkOne:** Yes, she is but there is more to it than that. This Liara is more like ME1 version just more naïve and idealistic. However perhaps she can change humanity for the better or perhaps not. Perhaps humanity is cursed to be evil forever.

 **James:** They truly are a group of inglorious bastards.

 **As always have a Great Day!**


	12. Chapter 11: Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet, Home**

 **Arcadia: Outside Pirth City**

 **August 18, 2156: 1900 Hours**

The car pulled up in front of an old wooden hunting lodge. The lodge was just outside the small town of Arcas which itself was just outside Pirth City. The City could be seen in the distance across the lake. The old building made from wood and was quite isolated located in the forest on a hill that faced out towards the lake. They all got out and thanked the driver then grabbed their duffle bags and headed up stoned path towards the lodge and to the front door.

"Home sweet, home." Said Chips with a smile as he rolled Lawson up the path and to the door. The wooden porch creaked as they stepped onto it. The porch itself was simple with only four rocking chairs on it.

"Is he here?" Asked Ryder motioning his head towards the window.

Chips gave him a look than walked over to the window and peered inside the lodge. He gave a small chuckle and with a smile he turned towards the others. "Oh, yes! And just the way we left him" He said with a smile. _'Perfect'_ thought Ryder.

Ryder rolled his eyes and dropped his duffle bag. He then went up to the wooden door and kicked it open. Breaking the lock and cracking the wooden door. Inside on the living room couch rested an old fat man surrounded by empty beer bottles watching the nightly news. The man fell off the couch startled by the noise and looked towards the door.

"JESUS CHRIST!" yelled the man as he struggled to stand up.

"knock, knock." Said Ryder nonchalantly as he walked in and threw his bag on the living room floor with a thud. Chips and Lawson followed behind him. Liara remained outside at the advice of Chips.

"Abel? Chips? What are you-" He then looked over towards Lawson and his face went wide in shock "My God, Michael your legs!?" said the stunned man as he rubbed his eyes awake.

"Sup Hammond. Where's Hannah?" asked Lawson ignoring his question as he rolled himself inside and went towards the fridge to grab a beer. He opened it up to see it filled with old food and uneaten leftovers. "Ugh disgusting pig." he said as he threw out a rotting sandwich onto the kitchen floor.

Hammond couldn't say a thing for a solid minute until Ryder walked over towards him and pushed his old ass back down onto the couch.

"Agh! What was that for!" he shouted as he stared at Ryder.

Ryder refused to answer and just gave him a glare informing him to shut up. Hammond got the message and reached out for a beer on the nearby coffee table. Before he could drink it, it was snatched from his hand and into Ryder's who started chugging it.

"Hey! That's mine you ungrateful shit!" yelled Hammond as he tried to reach for it only for his hands to be slapped away.

Ryder finished the beer and looked at it. He then tossed the empty bottle in his hand a few times before throwing it against the wall where it shattered into pieces of glass.

"What was that for!?" Yelled Hammond putting his hands on both sides of his head.

"Oh, if you're angry now just wait until our guest walks in." said Lawson with a smile.

"Guest? What guest?" asked Hammond confused as he sat up on the beer stained couch.

"Liara get your ass inside before Jack Frost fucks you in the ass!" Yelled Ryder in a harsh tone. _'This will go over well'_.

As soon as Liara walked through the doorframe Hammond's eyes threatened to pop out of his head and he went livid and grabbed a revolver hidden under the couch aiming it at her. "Fucking xeno scum!" he yelled as he aimed towards her. Ryder sprang into action grabbing Hammonds arm and pointing it up towards the ceiling. After a brief struggle the gun went off and fired into the roof. Ryder disarmed Hammond and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't try that again" he warned as he tucked the revolver into his back pocket.

"Have you all gone mad!? There's an alien in our home! Kill it!" yelled Hammond with hate in his eyes as he pointed towards Liara. Liara meanwhile hid behind Chips who had an amused smile on his face.

"Is there? I haven't noticed." was his smartass reply.

"Now that's no way to treat our guest." Said Lawson as he rolled over to the living room with three beers in his lap.

Ryder grabbed another beer and sat down on the chair facing the TV. As he flipped through the channels he eventually landed on an episode of Cops the longest running television series ever. Ryder had long since tuned out the argument that was raging in the house and just focused on sipping his beer as he watched another punk get arrested.

"Well it's not sleeping under this roof. That's non-negotiable." Argued Hammond.

"Tough shit, General's orders she stays with us." Said Chips with a beer in his hand as he pointed down toward the ground. Through this all Liara remained silent standing nervously by the door behind Chips. She was still shocked by the fact that this human just tried to kill her and the Rangers were so chill about it.

They started to argue again until Ryder had enough and rolled his eyes. "Enough! She can stay in the barn. Happy!" he said glaring at both parties. Hammond shrugged in acceptance and Chips gave an appreciative nod. Chips took Liara outback towards the barn while Ryder searched the house for some extra pillows and blankets. After finding the necessities he walked outside the house and towards the old barn. The barn was pretty much traditional in sense and was almost exclusively out of wood old cracked wood that is and having the same old traditional design as well. As Ryder walked up to the barns side door Chips walked out and gave him wink. ' _The Hell does that mean?'_ thought Ryder as he entered the barn. The inside of the barn was packed mostly with hay and a large beat up old red truck. Other than that, the place was filled with old storage containers and boxes filled with mementos from the past.

"Chips? Is that you?" asked Liara somewhere in the barn.

"No, it's Ryder. You getting settled in?" He asked looking around for Liara but also surveying the barn. _'place needs work'_ he thought as he looked up at a hole in the roof. The stars clearly visible.

Liara popped her head out from one of the unused animal stalls. "Oh Ryder! Yes, I'm getting settled in just fine." said Liara with a smile. Ryder could tell she wasn't particularly happy about sleeping in the barn but this was better than the alternative.

"I brought you some sleeping supplies." Said Ryder as he walked over towards her. He then handed the blankets and pillow over to her. Liara sat them down on the floor than began organizing her meagre accommodations. A duffel bag with a CDF uniform, a kevlar vest, and other cheap military gear straight from the early 21st century. Ryder looked at what she had and thought of something "There should be a camping mattress and a heat lamp somewhere in here." He moved to go find it.

"Thank you but that's quite unnecessary you don't have too…" but it was too late as Ryder had already begun searching through the barn. She watched as he dug through old boxes in silence. Liara took this moment of silence to explore the barn. It was old and filled with even older stuff. She walked over towards the truck and peered inside. The red paint was chipping off and the seats had many holes in them. In fact, the entire place seemed run down and in need of repair.

"I know what you're thinking and yeah it's not the prettiest place but it's home." Ryder replied from across the barn.

"No I wasn't thinking that at all it's just I thought…" began Liara but stopped herself from finishing her sentence. _'It could offend him'_ she thought.

"You thought what? That we were rich?" Ryder laughed and shook his head as he turned around on a ladder. "Only in Hammonds wildest dreams". He then turned his attention back towards his search.

"So, this Hammond is he like your landlord?" Asked Liara as she tapped her fingers on the hood of the truck a bit of red paint chipping off.

"No, foster father actually. Been taking care of Lawson, Chips, and I since we were little. Ah-ha found it!" said Ryder as he dug out a heat lamp and climbed down the ladder.

' _Foster Father?'_ thought Liara "so wait you're an orphan?". There was a brief silence between them as Ryder stopped moving down on the ladder and just stayed there with an unreadable expression. Liara's heart clenched as she thought she had just said something wrong.

"Yeah, that I am. My mother was a drug addict, died of an overdose. And my father committed suicide a year later leaving just me alone in the apartment at the age of six with a dead father in the room. Got picked up by a police officer and sent to an orphanage. Of course, no one wants to adopt anyone over two so they sent me to a foster home, to Hammond. It wasn't that bad at least until his son died." Ryder finished with a hint of sadness. His son was one of the only bright spots in his life he inspired him to want to serve humanity.

"His son?" asked Liara.

"Yeah George, he was ten years older than me. He was in the Army, got killed by Batarian Raiders a few years back. Ever since Hammond just wasn't the same. He drank more and he stopped taking care of us. Eventually I decided to join the CDF got Chips and Lawson to join with me. Although Lawson was a bit reluctant." Ryder got off the ladder and walked towards her sleeping area and placed down the heat lamp. The memory of George put him in a somber mood.

"So, Lawson and Chips are orphans like you?" asked Liara as she walked up to him. She was touched by Ryder's story and wanted to know more about the humans with which she now served with. Knowing more about those you fight with was the quickest way to bond with them.

"Yeah Lawson was some unwanted son to some ship captain. Guess he didn't want the record of having a bastard so he left him with his mother. She then put him up for adoption. Other than that, he's the smartest among us. We used to copy his homework during school and stuff." Replied Ryder with a chuckle as he got down on his knees and turned on the heat lamp. The lamp began to turn to a warm yellow color.

Liara sat across from him and put her head against the stall. "So, what about Chips. What's his story?"

Ryder shook his head and laughed "Oh boy, where to start with that one. Well for one Chips was born on Earth." Liara's face peeked up with interest at the mention of the human homeworld and Ryder noticed that "Trust me being born on the Homeworld isn't as good as it sounds. Earth is overpopulated and polluted to Hell. But Chips still got lucky he was born in Australia one of the last few places on Earth that had yet to be completely over run by us Humans. He says he ran away from home and lived off the land in the Outback till he was eight. He got caught poaching though and they sent him out to Arcadia as part of a population control policy. He was always the troublemaker of the three of us but we always had each other's backs no matter how much trouble he gets us into." Ryder finished talking and turned up the heat lamp.

They sat there in silence as Ryder thought about things. _'Memories most likely'_ thought Liara as she sat there across the heat lamp from Ryder with her arms hugging her legs. Ryder then looked over at her "So what about you?".

"What about me?" the question had knocked Liara off guard.

Ryder chuckled "I told you about my 'family' what about yours?".

Liara put her head down and thought about the question _'what about her family? Should she tell him. Why not it's not like he would really care. It's not like 'they' ever cared'._ "It's complicated" she said as she looked away from him.

"Really?" scoffed Ryder "More than mine? Come on let's hear it" said a determined Ryder.

Liara gave up and decided to spill it. "Well I was born on Thessia in 2050. My par-" She was interrupted by a wide eye Ryder.

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold up you were born in 2050? That's!?"

"Yeah, a hundred years ago, I'm a 106" Answered Liara not comfortable talking about her age. She was barely an adult by Asari standards. She even had to lie about her age when she attended the University.

"Wow, so that would make you like what? 20?" asked Ryder as he stared up into the roof and thought counting his fingers as he did the math in his head. He knew he should of payed more attention to the intro to a Asari culture course all occupation soldiers were required to sit through.

"No… let's just say I'm almost an adult." Liara watched as Ryder's eyes bugged out and he looked away from her. She wasn't even twenty more like eighteen or something.

"So, do you remember?" asked Ryder this time nervous as he rubbed the back of his head.

Liara looked up at him "Remember what?" she had a feeling she knew what he was asking but she wanted to see his reaction and perhaps learn more about him. What his stance was on the topic.

"You know the War, the Invasion".

Liara looked away and towards the hole in the roof and at the stars. "Yeah I remember…" she dazed off looking at the stars and felt something wet under her right eye. She quickly wiped it away and looked at Ryder who noticed.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked it was rude of me" He looked down in shame. _'Stupid idiot! You just had to ask about the War!'_ thought Ryder mentally scolding himself. He then got up off the ground with some struggle due to his burns but managed. "I should get going. Sorry I couldn't find that mattress. I'll bring by breakfast in the morning." He then left the stall and headed towards the exit. It was late and he was tired.

"It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Said Liara.

Ryder stopped and turned around to answer but the barn doors swung open and in came an angry Chips. "Oi Ryder! Get your coat we're going into town." Said Chips as he unlocked the truck's door and hopped inside the driver's seat. He inserted the key and turned on the beat up old truck. The lights came on and the engine growled itself awake.

Ryder looked at his watch "It's a bit late for going into town, isn't it?" he questioned.

"Not for Hannah it ain't!" yelled Chips as he started the engine.

"Wait Hannah what's she doing in town!?" asked Ryder as he hopped into the shotgun seat.

"Working" stated Chips with determined eyes that said this was no joking matter. _'Oh, this can't be good'_ thought Ryder as he buckled up. The truck left the barn and a confused Liara behind as it speeds off towards the town of Arcas.

* * *

 **Town of Arcas**

As they drove into Arcas Ryder looked around at the town he grew up in. Not much could be said about this quiet and usually peaceful town other than where they were heading was other than quiet and peaceful. The truck pulled up to a stop on the side of the street in front of one of the town's night clubs. But this specific one had a notorious record.

"Presidio" spat Chips as the club's neon lights illuminated both their faces as they looked at the club through the truck's window.

"What the hell is Hannah doing working at a place like this?" asked Ryder as they both exited the truck and approached the entrance to the club. The two stopped at the line at the door. The bouncer gave them a stern look but they ignored his gaze.

"I don't know but i'll beat the living shit out of the first bastard I see who gropes her." Pledged Chips as he cracked his knuckles. They approached the bouncer who opened the door letting them inside. Immediately they were bombarded by the noise of music and drunk shouting of the many people dancing away in the nightclub. The club music was decent enough for their standards and Presidio was an ok club to hang out in but they had a mission. Rescue Hannah from this cesspit of sex and vice.

"I'll search the dance floor you go check out the bar." Chips informed as he patted Ryder on the shoulder then disappeared into the crowed. Leaving Ryder alone as he pondered his course of action.

"Yeah I'll do that." He said to no one as he made his way towards the bar. ' _Perhaps she's serving drinks'_. As he approached the bar he began looking around for her. He leaned up against the counter and kept looking around. The noise and the movement of the many people kept him from being vigilant. He felt a hand poke his shoulder and he spun his head back towards the bar.

"Can I get you anything? Soldiers get 10% off." Said a young woman in a revealing outfit. Ryder looked at her and shook his head with a smile. He had forgotten that he was still wearing his uniform. He even had his unit patches identifying himself as a ranger.

"Not tonight darling." The waitress was about to walk off when Ryder grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. The waitress was shocked but soon recovered with a practiced smile. "Actually, I could use your help. Do you happen to know a Hannah?" the waitress visibly shifted uncomfortably. She knew something and Ryder now knew it.

"No I don't, sorry. Please excuse me I've got get back to work". She then walked away from the bar and towards an unguarded side door in a hurry.

Ryder decided to follow her though and see where she was going. He made his way through the crowds and towards the room where the waitress went into before he could sneak his way in a large muscled man came out from the room and stood in front of the door. _'Damn bouncer!'_ thought Ryder as he tried to come up with another plan. He looked over towards the dance floor and found Chips dancing away with some girl. He came up with an idea. He walked over towards Chips and tapped him on the back.

"Find her?" he asked parting from his dancing partner.

"Think so but I need you to make distraction. You're good at that aren't you." Said Ryder with a smirk.

"Mate you're talking to the master!" replied Chips as he walked off towards the bar while Ryder made his way towards the guarded door. He looked over towards Chips. "Oi mate! What's your fucking problem!" said Chips pushing a guy and making him drop his drink.

"Hey! Now I have a problem little man!" said the now angry man he was large and tall with muscled arms. He then pushed Chips away from him before walking away towards his friends.

"Oi! Get back here you cowardly bastard! What are you chicken?" taunted Chips.

The man froze and clenched his fists and turned around "Nobody calls me chicken!" the man then threw himself at Chips and the two went into a brawl. The bouncer at the door rushed over to stop the fighting. Leaving the door unguarded.

"Hey! Not in here! Take it out in the street!" said the bouncer making his way over and separating the too. Ryder took this moment and slipped through the door and into a hallway. Inside were a few stage girls walking back and forth all giving him a strange look. He ignored them and kept looking. _'She has to be here somewhere.'_ He thought as he made his way towards a door labeled Prep Room. He creaked open the door and listened inside.

"I'm telling you Hannah a soldier came by asking for you!" said a woman's voice presumably the waitress from before.

"Are you sure? What did he look like?" asked an all too familiar voice. Ryder heard all he needed too and barged into the room shocking its occupants. Inside the room was the waitress from before and a younger girl with short red hair that reached her neck. Hannah, his little sister. And she was dressed like a pole dancer. Ryder kept his cool or attempted too but his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

"Ryder! What are you doing here!?" A surprised Hannah shouted covering herself with a curtain. The waitress from before rushed passed him presumably to get security. Ryder thought about stopping her but let her go. He didn't want to cause trouble.

"Were leaving get your shit and let's go" He said pointing towards the door. Hannah ran over and hugged him forgetting about her state of dress. Ryder ignored it and hugged his little 'sister' back he had missed her.

"What are you doing back? Aren't you supposed to be on tour? Is Chips back? Is Michael?" She asked tearing up as she put her head into his chest. "I was so worried I haven't heard from you three in weeks. I was beginning to think that the worse had happened."

Ryder held her close ruffling her red hair and looked down at her with a warm smile "We can talk about that latter for now get your things were going home." Before she could detach from him a voice from behind alerted them that they were no longer alone. Hannah's hug tightened in response.

"Oh, you ain't leaving." Said a man's voice from behind them. It was another all too familiar voice. _'Roland'_ thought an angry Ryder as he turned around towards Arcas resident crime boss. Beside him were two larger men. Roland's face lit up upon seeing Ryders and he put his arms out wide and the clapped them together. "Abel Ryder! Well I'll be damned! Aren't you supposed to be throwing your life away on some shithole?"

"Things changed." Stated Ryder cautiously as he slowly reached behind his coat and felt the grip of Hammonds revolver in his right hand. The guards noticed this and tensed up reaching for their own hidden weapons. No side drew however but both were ready to draw at a moment's notice.

"Well welcome back! Was that Chips back there in the bar? Troublesome as ever that one." Said a smiling Roland as he stroked his moustache. The man was lean and fit wearing a brown suit with a red tie. His hair was long and combed into a mullet while his heavy eyes started into Ryder and Hannah planning his next move.

"Yeah, we'll be leaving" said Ryder as he made his way cautiously towards the door. Hannah in tow behind him holding onto his arm for dear life in fear of what her boss may do and in a littel way what Ryder may do.

"Nonsense! Why don't you stay! Have a few drinks on the house! Soldiers like you deserve to sit down and enjoy yourselves. I'll get you one of my girls and you two can have a good time." Said Roland as he blocked the exit. He let out an evil grin as if he had just made checkmate.

"Not tonight." Ryder answered in a threatening voice as his grip tightened on his revolver. All the while Hannahs on grip on him tightened aswell reminding him of her presence and the consequences of what may happen if he engaged in a shoot out.

"I insist." Stated Roland his grin turning even more darker. The atmosphere between them was tense. On one side you had a mobster who had never taken no for an answer and on the other a soldier who lived his life protecting those he cared about no matter cost or consequence. Only one could win out in the end and the losing party won't let their ego suffer for long. If it ended now it still wouldn't be over.

"Mr. Dammeron please can we just go home I-" began Hannah.

"Shut it whore!" yelled an angry Roland. He turned his attention back towards Ryder. "Last time we met you put three of my men in the hospital and stole from me. I want it back all of it and little Hannah here has been helping to pay off your debt!" Roland was referring to his failed job of transporting 50k in credits. Ryder was twenty at the time and needed the money to support Hammond and Hannah. His military pay just wouldn't cut it. So he agreed to deal with the mob and make some extra money. However the job was a bust and the cops raided the warehouse where the credits were kept. Ryder wasn't there at the time and got away but Roland lost three goons and a lot of credits. Roland blamed him for the loss and demanded reparations.

Ryder had enough and pulled out the revolver aiming it at Roland's head. "Call my sister a whore one more time and I dare you!" he warned shocking Hannah. Roland's two bodyguards pulled out their own guns and a standoff ensued. Ryder kept his aim on Roland's head however. "You know killing a soldier is a capital offense, right? Punishable by death!" he reminded.

Roland gritted his teeth and put his hands on the guns of his bodyguards and pushed them down. "You can go but this isn't over. Not by a long shot." Roland said as he and his bodyguards moved aside unblocking the exit. "Dubbo is outside waiting for you. Give him my regards." Ryder carefully walked passed them pulling Hannah with him protectively behind his back as he walked backwards always facing Roland and his goons. Once they reached the back exit they left the building and into the back alley. He did a quick survey of he alleyway before deciding it was clear and shoving the revolver back into his rear pocket.

"Chips!" shouted Hannah as she ran over to a roughed-up Chips curled up on the asphalt. He was bleeding from the lip and had what looked like was going to be a black eye in the morning. Other than that he was fine.

"Hey little sis. What's kicking?" he chuckled as Hannah looked over his wounds. She pulled out a rag from her pocket and wiped the blood from his bleeding lip.

"Your hurt! You need a doctor."

"Eh… I've had worse." responded Chips as he sat up from the ground. He then turned his attention over at Ryder "Did you…". he began.

"No. This isn't over nobody fucks with our little sister" answered Ryder in the tone that held a promise of future revenge. He eyed the door one more time and helped Chips up by giving him a hand. "Come on let's get her home.".

They left the alleyway and walked back over to the truck and got in. It was a quiet ride and Hannah was not her usual outgoing social self in this circumstance hell she must have been embarrassed. Her older 'brothers' finding her working in a strip club and working for scum such as Roland no less. Ryder was still fuming internally and Chips knew it and kept a cautious eye on him as he saw Ryder grip the steering wheel tighter with every mile they drove. As soon as they left the town they started driving up the forest road towards the lodge. But something wasn't right.

"What is it?" asked Chips as he recognized the look on Ryder's face. The focused eyes and the stern face spoke to Chips like a warning.

"Were being followed." Stated Ryder as he kept his eye on the rear-view mirror. Hannah was about to turn her head around when Ryder spoke up again "Whatever you do don't turn around. Just keep looking ahead and everything will be fine." he lied.

Hannah stayed put and looked forward as she sat in the middle seat between Ryder and Chips. She watched as the two looked at each other and communicated nonverbally. She knew what was about to happen and did her best to steel herself. Chips opened the glove compartment and pulled out another revolver. He checked to see if it was loaded and then placed it on his lap. Chips gave her smile and patted her on the leg then looked at Ryder who kept his eyes on the road.

"Well shit." Said Ryder as they came to slowing stop.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"Roadblock dead ahead." answered Chips. Ahead of them was indeed roadblock with a car blocking the road ahead. In front of it were two men in suits. Likely armed. "Can we go through them?" asked Chips as he gripped his gun.

"Not unless we want to get shot up and I won't risk Hannah".

They stopped there in the middle of the road while the car behind them stopped and three men came out one of which was Roland. Five men. Four likely armed. Six bullets a revolver. Two revolvers. Twelve bullets total. Two targets each. Risky but doable. Ryder thought up the plan then looked at Chips who just nodded coming to the same conclusion.

"Hannah stay down no matter what you hear do not leave this car, understood?" Ryder asked as he gripped the revolver. She nodded and began to cry. He ruffled her head one last time then looked at Chips. They both nodded and Ryder put the truck in park. They both took a deep breath and then quickly opened the doors and jumped out. Ryder aimed at the thugs behind them while Chips aimed at the ones in front of them. Before the thugs knew what was happening four shots had fired off. Chips fired off two shots hitting both the thugs on his side but not killing them. Ryder took down the first thug but missed the second due to his injuries. The second thug fired at him only to miss and hit the truck. Inside Hannah screamed. Ryder aimed again and this time hit the last thug in the chest. Roland was making a run for it only for Ryder to shoot him in the right leg.

"Ahhh! You son of a Bitch!" he shouted as he crawled his way towards his car leaving a trail of blood as he crawled. Ryder walked up towards him disarming the two downed thugs. Roland felt a foot on his back and he stopped moving. Frozen in fear be began to beg "Now listen Ryder I didn't mean to scare you this is just a misunderstand-"

 **WACK!**

* * *

Roland felt like there was a ton of pressure in his head as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ground and it was above him? He then felt himself begin to swing up. He quickly realized he was tied upside down and panicked. He tried to scream but was gagged by a cloth in his mouth.

"Well look who's awake. Sorry about the bump on the head. Didn't mean to hit you that hard." Said Ryder sitting on a tree stump smoking a cigar in front of him. Beside him was a toolbox and his flask of whiskey which Ryder helped himself to. He tried yelling again this time with wide eyes as he swung back and forth on his rope that was attached to a tree.

"What was that? Oh, right sorry I forgot I gagged you." Ryder walked up to Roland and removed the gag.

Roland coughed and spat at him "The fuck do you think you're doing! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Roland threatened as he swung from side to side.

Ryder smirked and went back over to the stump he was sitting on. He sat down and pulled out a large bowie knife from the toolbox and began to sharpen it on a whetstone. "Here's how this is going to go down. I'm going to teach you a lesson and then you'll never fuck with me or my family again." he stood up and walked over towards Roland putting the very sharp knife up to the mobsters face. The cold steel pierced against the skin drawing a drip of blood.

Roland however laughed "Ha-ha you think I'm scared of you! If you so much as touch me my friends in the city will come after you and your fucking family! Then…mmgh!" Ryder shoved his cigar into Roland's throat. The crimelords eyes went wide as his mouth started to burn. "Ahh!" he screamed into the forest. But no one was there to hear him.

"You talk too much. Why don't you be quiet and listen to a story of mine. It was when I went on my first tour on Khar'shan. You know the old Batarian homeworld? Anyways there I met a very interesting individual. This guy was an ONI officer, cool dude, fought the Batarians during the war. He specialized in fear tactics the kind that demoralize the enemy and make them fear fighting. He told me a story about how he convinced a group of a hundred angry Batarians to drop their weapons and surrender. Do you know what he did?" asked Ryder as he walked back towards Roland who showed no response other than the following of his eyes.

"He told me that the only thing the Batarians respected was fear. It's what they used to get their slaves in line and it worked. You see ONI had captured the Batarian leader a few days ago, during a failed raid. They treated him well, dressed his wounds, all in a hope that they could convince him to order his soldiers to surrender. However, my ONI friend had another idea he convinced his CO of a better way to get the Batarians to stand down. That better way was fear. So, he grabbed a knife and put it up to the Batarians skin and started slicing. He had grown up a hunter so he knew how to skin an animal. But skinning a Batarian? Now that was a first." Roland's eyes widened as he kept struggling to loosen his bonds.

"Batarian skin is tough and rough like hardened leather. It's not loose and weak like ours."

Ryder continued his story after holding Roland steady to keep him from swinging. "Now, now I'm telling a story you should be a good listener for this is the best part. After skinning that Batarian alive like the animal he was. The ONI officer had his body nailed high on a pole and presented to all his fellow Batarians. They all cried out in terror as they saw that he was still alive, but barely. He told them to lay down their arms and they did. They were then all gunned down by soldiers hidden around them. That ONI officer received a promotion for his unique approach. His terror strategy would be used frequently when dealing with Batarians and other scum."

Roland had started to cry at this point as he knew the fate that awaited him. "Do you know why I told you this story?" Roland nodded his head.

"Ok I get it I swear I won't touch your family ever again consider your debit void! Just don't kill me." Pleaded Roland.

Ryder laughed and faced him again pointing the knife at him. "Good now onto business". He then rolled up his sleeves and put the knife against Roland's right arm.

"Wait! What are you doing I said-! **AWWWW!"**

For the next hour, deathly screams could be heard from within the forest for none to hear.

* * *

 **So yeah Ryders like a Ramsay Bolton and flayed Roland alive. He didn't kill Roland though. No one fucks with his family. No one. I hope I didn't get y'all's hopes up that Ryder was a good guy oh hell no he is far from it. In this story, there are no perfect good guys everyone is capable of being a monster. Anyways so this was a Ryder focused chapter. I hope you enjoyed his 'family' I made them not perfect for a reason. Anyways please REVIEW!**

 **READER RESPONSE**

 **Reading Rainbow:** Thank you! I felt that was one of my best chapters so far.

 **aDarkOne:** I agree she is far from perfect but she has her reasons no matter how stupid they may seem.

 **Balom:** …

 **James:** The combined number of the CDF is less than the combined number of UNSC personal. But equipment and training varies between planets and their personal CDF. You can join the CDF the same way you join the National Guard.

 **As always have a Great Day!**


	13. Chapter 12: Family Problems

**Family Problems**

 **Arcadia: Outside Pirth City**

 **August 19, 2156: 0200 Hours**

The door to lodge swung open and closed behind Ryder as he stepped inside the house. Ryder took off his coat and put it on the hanger. "Where the hell have you been?" asked a familiar voice. Ryder turned around towards the living room and laid his eyes upon an angry Chips sitting on a sofa with Hannah's head resting in his lap.

Ryder gave him a scowl. "Not now Chips. I'm tired and could use a shower." Before he could walk off Chips slid out from under Hannah and walked up to Ryder grabbing his arm.

"Oi, like Hell you will. We have been worried sick about you, Hannah has been worried. She couldn't sleep because she was worried for you. So, you tell me what happened and why it took you so long to get back."

Ryder yanked his arm from Chips grip and pointed a figure in his face "I did what had to be done!". Chips stared at him with deep thoughtful eyes. The kind you rarely see in him due to his personality. He used jokes and humor to escape confrontations rarely did he ever plan out how to win one. He feared what Ryder had done, he just didn't know how to say it or how to confront him so he lashed out

"You stupid idiot what did you do!?" accused Chips in a low voice as to not awaken Hannah or the others in the house. It was no surprise to Chips that Ryder could become incredible violent at times. When they were, young Ryder was always the older brother who after George died would beat up the bullies and defend their family whenever they got into trouble. Trouble that Chips usually started. However, as they grew older Ryders methods of protection became increasingly more violent to the point where he would nearly kill someone for simply threatening any of them.

Ryder just stood there and it was then that Chips noticed all the blood on him. His eyes went wide and he grabbed his own head and swore to himself in disbelief. _'He didn't?'_ thought Chips, _'He couldn't of!?'_ he thought again, _'He DID!'_ concluded Chips as he realized what Ryder had done. "You were supposed to call the Cops! Have them pick up Roland and his goons, use your Ranger status to have them placed under military arrest!? You were supposed to stick to the plan! Why the Hell did you not stick to the plan!?" Chips stopped talking as he waited for Ryders reply and it better be a damn good one.

Ryders fists clenched and his white knuckles were visible. He turned around and Looked at Chips with vengeful eyes. "Everything I've done, no matter how cruel it may seem has been for you! For all of you! For all of us! So, don't you dare judge me! That bastard got what he deserved for what he did to Hannah, our little sis. Forcing her into a strip club to sell her body off for a bunch of sick bastards. She's still a kid dammit!" Ryders fury halted for a moment allowing him to let out a breath before continuing at calmer but still harsh voice "So yes I skinned Roland like the animal he is. Took him out back into the forest, hung him up on a tree and did what needed to be done. I made a message to all others out of him. NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FAMILY!".

Chips gave Ryder a stare of dumbstruck disbelief "You fucking Idiot." Muttered Chips. Deep inside Chips was disgusted by what he had learned but not surprised this blood lust of Ryder's was what forced him to join the military. Hell he was even scouted by ONI before joining the CDF if he had accepted Ryder probably would be committing all kinds of heinous crimes and acts of cruelty. He wanted to argue more but it was late at night and he didn't want the others to wake up to their arguing, especially not Hannah. She did not need to know this. So, with that Ryder pushed past him and went down the hallway towards the bathroom and his room. Chips closed his eyes and breathed in before going back over to a sleeping Hannah. He sat down and stroked her red hair.

"I'm sorry for all this my little Shepard".

* * *

The next morning, they all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Chips was telling Hannah stories about their deployment on Thessia to which she was intently listening to. Ryder was having a man of the house conversation with Hammond talking about things such as the coup and what little he knew of what was going on. Lawson ate his breakfast in silence as he read their military reports. In all it was a peaceful morning. Snow was beginning to fall outside since winter began early on Arcadia. The Lodge however remained nice and warm due to the fireplace being lit and the heaters turned on.

"And there we were surrounded by Asari Justicars!" exclaimed Chips with his hands out wide as an interested Hannah looked on in wonder. "They held us hostage threatening to kill us all if we did not surrender."

"Oh no!" she exclaimed as she looked at her elder foster brothers in worry with here green eyes.

Ryder laughed at the story that Chips was telling her. It wasn't true at all none of it ever happened much like the many other stories he has told in the past. But Ryder didn't care Hannah was happy and that was all that mattered. He turned his focus back towards his conversation with Hammond.

"Ok I'll go into town after breakfast and buy as much supplies as needed before the rationing begins." Said Hammond after being filled in on the possibility of Arcadia coming under attack. To say that Hammond was shocked was an understatement. The man had fought in the First Contact War as an Army trooper. He could not believe that the military had turned on itself. Humanity was always united in a common cause up until recently. Before the War, our unity was sketchy at best with many lingering nationalist feelings still with Humanity. It was only the discovery that we were not alone in the galaxy that shut down all such thought. The war united the entire Human race against a common enemy, and that unity was what led us to victory, and kept us together. However, the current situation was a contradiction to that belief.

"Ok good I'll help you out later today" with that said Ryder grabbed a plate and filled it food and headed towards the door.

"Where are, you going?" asked Hannah with a raised eyebrow. _'That's right she doesn't know about Liara.'_ Thought Ryder.

Ryder gave her a smirk "To feed our guest."

Hannah was confused and she looked around at everybody "What guest?" she asked innocently. Hammond growled and muttered a slur while the others smiled on.

"Why don't you come and find out" Ryder offered with a wink as he put on his coat and grabbed hers holding it out for her to reach. Hannah jumped out of her chair and grabbed her coat from his hand. He opened the door and the two walked outside in the snow towards the barn. The two stopped outside the side door to the barn. "Now I want you to stay calm and do not panic OK?" he asked her as he put his hand on the barns side door.

"Yeah, yeah hurry up and open the door" Hannah replied shivering in the cold. With that set Ryder knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in" said a voice that Hannah recognized as female. Ryder opened the door and the two walked inside. Hannah went first and looked around while Ryder faced the door closing it behind them.

Liara came walking out from her occupied animal stall "Oh Ryder I-?" Liara froze as she entered a staring contest with Hannah whose green eyes were wide and her face host to an unrecognizable facial expression. They stayed like this for a good moment before Ryder could draw their attention.

"Should have been their the first time I saw an alien, nearly shot its head off." He joked as he patted his hand on Hannah's shoulder. His eyes went from happy to concerned as he looked at her and a dreaded expression developed on her face. _Uh oh_.

Before he could react, she ran right up to Liara and grabbed her hand and began bombarding Liara with questions. "Oh, my God! You're an Alien! That is so cool! My friends wont believe me when I tell them." bombarded Hannah with the dreadful happy expression on her face. Liara flinched in terror as she tried to pull her hand away from the little Human female whose grip was surprisingly hard to break.

Ryder shook his head in disbelief "I see the state education system has failed this one" said Ryder referring to the heavily controlled education system known to vilify all aliens as blood sucking monsters. He looked at Liara who mouthed to him 'help' as she desperately tried to get Hannah off of her. "Ok Hannah leave Liara alone she doesn't want you clawing all over her like some fiend."

Hannah let go and took a step back "Aww ok". Liara breathed a sigh of relief as she rubbed her arm where Hannah had gripped it.

Ryder walked over towards Liara and handed her a plate of food "We brought you breakfast. Before you ask the yellow stuff is eggs, those stripy things are called bacon, and those colorful cubes are fruits." Liara gave a thankful nod and took the plate. "This is by the way is my little foster sister Hannah Shepard." Said Ryder gesturing towards Hannah. "Hannah this is Liara." He introduced.

"Hello" said Liara with a smile on her face. Behind her face, she was obviously nervous and still in shock from the girls unique introduction. She had never met a human as young as the girl infront of her. She assumed they were just like any other young maiden.

"Hi" responded Hannah and before she could open her mouth again Ryder spoke up.

"Now before you go talking Liara's uh… ears? Off how about you let her eat." She pouted in acknowledgment and sat down on a stool across from Liara while Ryder sat on a camping stool. The three sat in silence while Liara ate her breakfast.

"It's good" Liara praised as she finished off her eggs and took a bit out of bacon. "Especially this bacon stuff" said Liara with a stuffed mouth to which Ryder and Hannah chuckled. Liara covered her mouth and swallowed. "Apologies for my barbaric manners" she said slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry Ryder eats like that all the time he really isn't one for manners." Hannah replied punching her 'brother' in the shoulder with a smile.

Ryder rubbed his shoulder and gave her a smile "well this little one snores like a man".

"Hey I'm not little! I'm 17! I can enlist anytime I want!" argued Hannah standing up from her stool.

"Sit down. And no, your 16 about to be 17 in two weeks. Also, you're not joining the military until you're at least 20 I won't allow you to enlist any younger." Pointed out Ryder.

The two continued their argument while Liara sat across from them and observed. _'Humans certainly are a similar species. Closer to mine then I would like to admit. How is it that they act so differently.'_ Thought Liara as she finished the fruit on her plate and sat the empty plate aside getting the attention of the two who had now stoped bickering like children.

"Now can I ask her questions?" she asked looking up at Ryder with hopeful eyes.

"If it's ok with Liara." he said turning his attention towards Liara "You don't mind, do you?"

"No not at all. Please ask away I actually want to know a bit more about you as well." Answered Liara as she leaned in closer to Hannah and Ryder. Hannah's green eyes lit up and she giggled. She acted a lot younger than what her age actually was.

"Oh good! Sorry if I seem so excited It's just that I've always wanted to meet a Xeno. Were taught about you during school, they say that you're all monsters seeking to eat us all or something. But I don't believe that Michael told me that was all propaganda or something." Said an ecstatic Hannah. It was true though they were all taught to view aliens as monsters and that humanity was superior to them in every way.

Liara was deeply interested by the words she said and went into full anthropologist mode. _'So, that's what they tell their children about us. Interesting I wonder if this adds to my theory that Human society is tightly controlled by the government.'_ Liara summerized as she eyed the girl up and down. It was then that she noticed the weird stares she was getting from the girl and the harsh glare from Ryder saying 'eyes off'.

"Uh… everything ok there Liara?" asked Hannah with a raised eyebrow.

Liara shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes sorry everything is just fine. I was just lost in thoughts. You see I was studying to be an anthropologist and archeologist before certain situations put that plan on hold."

Hannah's face shifted into a smirk and she posed for Liara "Studying me eh? Like what you see?" she flirted making Ryder and Liara's face both go red.

"Hey not cool! Knock it off you sexual deviant you're acting worse than Chips with all this Xeno love crap!" berated Ryder as he lightly slapped Hannah on the back of the head.

"So, you don't approve of interspecies relations?" asked Liara seemingly out of nowhere. She wanted to know what his answer would be. So far, she had assumed that all Humans hated aliens but recently that had been proven incorrect to an extent. They were capable of treating aliens with a friendly kindness her very self was proof of that.

Ryder shook his head in confusion and made a double take "Say what?".

"Interspecies relationships say between a Human and an alien. Do you approve of it?" Liara asked again with a smile this time knowing full well the position she had just put him in. Ryder sat there registering her question before giving his answer.

"No" He stated making Liara to lean back a bit as his eyes tore into her. "No I do not approve. Not one bit. The very thought disgusts me to the very core. While I acknowledge that some are into that sort of thing such as Chips to an extent. I personally cannot accept it. As a Human, my duty is to my race I must do whatever is necessary to make sure that my race survives and that means breading with other humans and only other humans." When Ryder finished his lecture, he gave Liara a cold stare one with a message she knew he was implying with unspoken words. _'don't get to close to me it won't end well'_ the message said.

Liara looked away from him and coughed "Apologies for asking such a sensitive question I was just wondering. I asked because before the War it was common for Asari to mate with other species of the galaxy such as the Turians, Salarians, and others. But I'm sure you don't want to hear about that so I'll move on."

"No please tell me more I'm actually interested about your species and of other aliens. And don't worry about Ryder I know he can be threatening at times but he can be a real big softy." Said Hannah with a smile as Ryder just rolled his eyes.

Liara in all honesty was impressed by Hannah. The girl was friendlier and more inquisitive than most Humans she had meet. Then again, every Human she met on Thessia was a soldier or something related. _'If even one human is capable of this then that means all are capable of compassion. There is hope to my Dream'_ Thought Liara hopefully. "Very well I'll tell you all about us aliens." Said Liara with a smile.

"Yay!" exclaimed the girl in joy as her arms went up into the air.

"But in return you tell me something about your people. Is that agreeable?" chuckled Liara with a smile as she laid out the terms for their mutual exchange of knowledge.

"Mm-hmm" nodded Hannah ferociously.

Liara smiled and sat up straight after getting an approving shrug from Ryder "Very well then I guess I'll begin with my species, the Asari."

* * *

 **More family drama in this chapter. Also, Hannah's last name is Shepard. The next chapter will return us to Davis and the other three Rangers. What will CDF leaders decide to do after the revelations of last Chapter?**

 **Also, please tell me what you guys think of the new summary. The last one will be relevant further in the series but as of now is far off. If you want leave a better summary in the Review and I may choose it.**

 **In other news I am thinking about doing a side story to Dark Rising about the occupation of Thessia. This side story will consist of short written one shoots from the perspective of both sides. It may be rated M for it will have many dark themes and allusions to the Holocaust. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Anyways please REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

 **Reader Response**

 **James:** Hannah is adopted. She is their foster sister.

 **Chronus1326:** Thanks for the Review and to answer your question. Yes, you were right that the summary needed to be changed. Also, as to your other question about the conflict. Dark Rising focuses mainly as a setup to the larger conflict that will follow in the next story Dark Conflict (I like the name). The only non Human conflict you can expect in this story is against the other races of the galaxy which will happen relatively soon. Hopefully you can stick with me until Dark Conflict comes out cause that's where the real messed up shit is.

 **Fernix13:** He probably would.

 **Reading Rainbow:** I hope you had fun watching parks and recreation. I've never watched the show.

 **Guest:** If this is The Shepard.

 **Anyways as always have a Great Day!**


	14. Chapter 13: We Will Return

**We Will Return**

 **Arcadia: Pirth City, Arcadian Defense Force HQ**

 **August 19, 2156: 0900 Hours**

Pike was bored. He had been for the past 14 hours since the brass began their dick measuring contest, meeting, or whatever inside. During that time, he, Stacker, and OB had been waiting outside the conference room in the waiting area sipping on coffee and reading the same magazines repeatedly.

"Piece of shit Arcadians Today I read you three times already." Pike said throwing the magazine back onto the coffee table. He threw his head back and groaned, "Argh! Sarge, when can go? We've been here for hours." He complained in frustration. He was quite certain that they were already in trouble because they escorted General Falkenrath to the meeting. The Arcadian brass must have hated the sight of Arcadia's Finest escorting a rival Harvester, a famous one at that.

"We can leave when we are dismissed. Now shut up and let me sleep." Answered Stacker as he leaned back in his chair, legs splayed out, arms crossed, nodding off.

"Why couldn't I have gone with the three Orphans? They're probably having a great time." Pike sarcastically quipped as he got up from his chair to go get another cup of coffee from the refreshment stand. As he walked past the conference room door he could hear shouting. 'Must be arguing again.' He thought as he grabbed a cup and poured coffee into it. He added cream, sugar, and began to stir his cup.

He took this opportunity to look around the waiting room. To his back was the coffee stand. Directly in front of him against the wall was the waiting room. It was enclosed in by glass walls and a glass door. There waited OB and Stacker along with another man in strange white and blue stripped armor. To his right, was a reception desk with a stern receptionist who threatened to call security when he attempted to flirt with her. To his left, were the twin doors to the conference room that they had been kicked out of along with the other guy.

At the thought of the stranger, Pike's interest in him peaked once more. He had yet to try talking to the man who seemed to be content with ignoring them from where he sat in the room. A part of his mind told him not to try it if he cared for his own life, but Pike quickly shut it up. He was bored enough anyway, might as well spice up the scene a little. Having made up his mind, he prepared another cup of coffee as a peace offering to the man. The man paid no attention to him as he neared, and continued to stare at the floor as though it would crack under his scrutiny with enough concentration.

"You know the floor's going to win, right?" said Pike with a smirk as the man looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Name's Pike, figured I might introduce myself since we may be here for eternity." He joked, offering out the second cup of coffee to the man. The man eyed it carefully before taking it.

The man looked up at Pike and offered out his hand to which Pike shook. "First Lieutenant Davis. Pleasure to meet you, Ranger Pike." Davis replied with a smile. Pike panicked momentarily when he heard the man's rank, and his right arm instinctively moved for a salute but was shot down by Davis. "You don't need to salute me. Even with my rank I'm still used to being treated as grunt."

"Phe-ew. And here I thought I made a mistake talking to you." Pike sat down next to Davis and sipped his coffee. "So, you already know we're Rangers. What about you? I've never seen that type of armor before. You Special Forces as well?" Questioned Pike.

"I'm afraid that's classified." Answered Davis.

Pike let loose and amused smile and spoke again, "Oh, so you are Special Special Forces."

"Pike, leave the Lieutenant alone. He said it's classified so leave it be." Interjected OB who had been paying attention to their conversation.

Pike let his arms go out wide and come back to his chest. "Hey, I was just using deductive reasoning no harm done. We're Special Forces and I wanted to know if he was a fellow brother like us. But no, it turns out he's more important than us." Pikes obvious sarcasm amused Davis and had awoken Stacker.

"You idiot, there's only one type of Special Forces. There's no Special Special Forces." Said OB pointing a finger towards Pike.

"See that's where you're wrong my friend," Pike began, a smile blossoming on his face as he put two fingers into the air. "You see, you have us regular Specforce guys who do crazy shit that others can't. But then you have guys like Davis over here who are more special than us that they get to be classified." He finished as he twirled his hands around.

Davis couldn't help but laugh at the absurd yet frank argument made by Pike. He had only just met the guy but the other man was humorous. Saying something was classified more often than not invited people to assume that they were right in their assumptions, but he knew that. Pike had intelligent eyes…he likely knew more than his aloof attitude let on. Davis was glad Pike came up and talked to him for he was still in mourning over the loss of his fellow Spartans. The way Pike spoke and behaved was familiar, and that in itself was comforting. While in thought, Davis had tuned out the conversation that had continued amongst the room's other occupants.

"So, what do you think LT?" asked Pike.

"Um, what- sorry, I wasn't paying attention," stuttered Davis as he sipped on his newly acquired cup of caffeine. 'Gross. Still prefer cocoa made state side. God how I miss home,' thought Davis.

"I asked if you agree that there are two types of Special Forces. One that isn't classified, and a second that is classified." repeated Pike.

"I don't see why not." Davis received a fist pump from Pike, and heard dual groans from the other men in the room.

"Ugh, don't encourage the fool," groaned Stacker as he rubbed his forehead.

"Aw, you're just upset that I was right." Pike said with the appropriate amount of smugness.

For the next hour, the men managed conversion on topics that didn't conflict with Davis' classified status. It all stopped when the Conference room doors opened and out walked a naval captain. Captain Keyes. The Captain entered the waiting room and everyone stood up, providing him with a salute. The Captain's face was drenched in sweat, and creased with worry. Something had happened.

"Everything alright, sir?" asked Davis with worry on his own face. Keyes looked at him then at the Rangers in the room.

"You boys armed?" He asked as he pointed around to each of them.

The Rangers exchanged glances with one another in confusion before Stacker spoke up. "Armed and ready, sir."

Keyes nodded to them and breathed out a few words "Okay, okay good." He paused then spoke again. "I'm placing you three under Lieutenant Davis' command. You'll follow his orders from now on, understood?"

"Yes, sir!" boomed the Rangers as they gathered their gear.

"Good. Now Lieutenant-" Before Keyes could finish his sentence a klaxon alarm went off and the Conference room doors burst open as higher ups and their aides ran out. A voice came over the entire building.

 **[Attention all personnel, report to your commanders ASAP this is not a drill. You will be briefed by your superiors. All Civilian personnel are to begin evacuating the building, or assume shelter-in-place if unable to leave.]**

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Pike as he grabbed his gun, and put on his helmet.

"Keyes!" shouted a General who ran over to the Captain followed by General Falkenrath.

"General Anderson, sir, I thought we had more time!"

"Times up Captain. A hostile fleet, and some type of battle station has just entered the system. It'll be here within the hour. I want your ship combat ready and prepped for launch ASAP." Ordered Anderson as turned from them and headed towards the main lobby away from the Conference room.

"The Eclipse is still undermanned. I don't have a full crew." Argued Keyes, as he followed Anderson. Davis and the Rangers followed behind them..

"I can't do much about that. Pick up people as you make your way to your ship." Answered Anderson as he stopped inside of an elevator with Falkenrath. "Good luck, Captain. I'll send you orders as soon as we get to safety." With that said the elevator doors closed, leaving just the Captain, Davis, and the Rangers in a state of confusion.

The Captain reached into his pocket and pulled out a military secure phone and dialed a number. "It's Keyes, I need a Pelican pickup at Arcadian CDF HQ. Get the ship ready for launch and combat operations. Keyes out." The Captain hung up the phone and looked at Davis and Stacker. "We have a pelican inbound to take us back to my ship. Staff Sergeant, where's the rest of your platoon?"

"I have two men on leave with a VIP in their care, with another on medical leave." Answered Stacker.

"Alert your men and VIP have them transmit their location. Tell them to wait for pickup." Ordered the Captain.

"Yes, sir!" Stacker then proceeded to contact Ryder and Chips.

* * *

 **Outside Pirth City**

 **1000 Hours**

"Wait, so hold on, Asari can reproduce with any race in the galaxy?" asked Hannah with a confused face as she and Ryder both looked at each other in disbelief. The three were still in the barn sharing about each other's culture and races. It was both a source of intrigue and confusion to the humans.

"Yes, we do it through a mind meld where we telepathically link ourselves to our partner and then –" Liara was cut off by Ryder.

"Tele-telepathic?" He asked in confusion. "This just keeps on getting more strange by the second."

"That sounds so cool, but I don't understand it!" exclaimed Hannah with clenched eyes.

"Well ,it's sort of like-" Liara was yet again interrupted when the barn door flung open and Chips ran inside. He had a worried expression on his face and was dressed in his combat uniform.

"Is everything ok?" Asked Ryder standing up with concern and worry on his face.

Chips stammered over his own words, and slapped himself on the cheek "Bla! Fuck! Oi, Ryder mate get your shit and get ready to leave! You as well, Liara."

"Leave, but you just got here?" asked Hannah who was rapidly becoming upset.

"Chips, what the hell is going on?" asked Ryder as he wrapped Morgan in a comforting embrace.

Chips eyed him and attempted to speak but only his hand gestures came out. "Arcadia's about to come under attack that's all I know. Stacker called me and said a pelican is coming by to pick us up." Chips finally said.

"Fuck!" Ryder released Hannah, and passed Chips running out of the barn and towards the house. He swung open the door and ran to his room to get his gear. He opened the closet and grabbed his duffle bag, throwing it onto the bed as he unzipped it. He quickly jumped out of his civies and into his dark green uniform. He then put on his boots and ransacked the drawers for extra clothing. He then zipped up his duffel bag once more and ran out of the room with it.

"What's going on?" asked Hammond, concerned. Ryder ignored him and strapped his pistol holster onto his right thigh. "Abel?!" shouted Hammond once more, this time getting Ryder's attention.

"Arcadia's about to come under attack. Chips and I were just called back to service." Answered Ryder as he checked his pistol for ammo before holstering it. Hammond couldn't say a word and just ran off towards the truck. "Where are you going?!" shouted Ryder.

"Into town to get supplies before everyone else knows! If I don't see you two again stay safe and come home alive!" Shouted Hammond as he drove off towards town.

"Ryder, where's the rest of my gear?" asked Lawson, rolling up to Ryder in his wheelchair. He already had on his uniform jacket and top.

"You aren't coming." Stated Ryder.

"What? No, I'm coming with- you two aren't leaving me here!" Argued Lawson as he rolled after Ryder, who was making it towards the door putting on his field cap.

Ryder swung around and pointed a finger towards Lawson's missing legs. "Now's not the fucking time to do this shit. You don't have any damn legs. You can't fight and I won't let you."

"But-!"

"Shut up! You will say here and watch over Hannah and Hammond. You will keep them safe, and if the worse happens you will grab your uniform and bury it outback! You will not join this fight until you can fight!" Ryder was angry and Lawson knew he was right. He couldn't fight. Not yet at least. So, Lawson conceded and rolled back away from Ryder.

"You can't leave!" cried Hannah as she held onto Chips' arm as they entered the house, while Liara waited expectantly outside.

"Oi! Let go, you little leach!" yelled Chips as he tried to get her grip off his arm.

"No! I won't let you!" Hannah's face was covered in tears as she cried for her foster brothers not wanting them to leave her. "What if you don't come back? What if you die?"

Chips stopped and grabbed Hannah's shoulders "We won't die. We will come back. We promise you, little sis. Michael is staying behind to protect you and Hammond. He won't let anything bad happen to you." Comforted Chips as he drew her into a hug.

"You promise, Michael?" she asked looking at Lawson as her arms still clung to Chips.

"You know I do." He replied, softly.

"Abel?" she called.

"Yes, little sister?" asked Ryder coming up to her.

"Make sure you two come home alive. Please. We may not be related by blood or raised together as a family. But you three are all I have. Hammond included. I love you all too much to lose you. So, come home to me after it's all over. Please?" Begged Hannah, letting go of Chips and walking up to Ryder.

Ryder went up to her and wiped away the tears in her beautiful green eyes. Ryder's sea of blue gazed into her forest green. 'This is what I fight for, she is what I fight for. If there are any Gods out there then listen up for I, Abel Ryder, swear from this moment on that I will return. I will bring Chips home safely, I will ensure his survival and that of mine. We Will Come Home. This I swear.'

"This I swear," Ryder muttered aloud. "I promise you, Morgan. We will return, this I swear." He promised as a smile came upon his face and his sister's as well.

"You know what they say, 'Never make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it'." Quoted Hannah, chuckling weakly.

Ryder laughed and rubbed her hair. He then walked towards Chips and Liara. "Got your things?" he asked. The two nodded, then they went outside the house and waited as the pelican approached. The dropship landed in front of the house and the ramp opened revealing Pike, OB, Stacker, and a few other soldiers.

"Let's go." The three men ran up to the pelican and boarded it. The ramp closed behind them and the dropship lifted off from the ground. Ryder gazed back at the house one last time.

"We will return."

* * *

 **END**

 **Well that's the last chapter I have done in the bank. Got the next two in progress along with a new chapter to Occupation. Anyways I had this one ready for a while I was just waiting for more views and reviews before posting. I don't know if it's just me but view have cut in half since last chapter. Any other writer's experience this?**

 **Anyways please leave a review.**

 **Reader Response**

 **Shadow 13** : The Mantle is not really a big deal right now. In other words, there is no knowledge of it within this galaxy. Key word this Galaxy.

 **DeezNuts 2020** : First chapter has already been updated into third person.

 **Fernix13** : You are correct on all points but you have to remember that there is mass confusion within the UNSC. No one really knows what's going on. Most military commanders immediately ordered their troops to hold position and not commit offensive operations until more information is made available. There is an unrecognized Ceasefire in effect and it just ended.

 **As always have a Great Day!**

 **Now beta-ed by Solvent Harp37.**


	15. Ignore

**Nothing to see here**

 **Move along, move along**


	16. Chapter 14: Arcadia Aeternum

**Arcadia Aeternum**

 **Arcadia: Pirth City, Arcadian DF HQ Command Bunker**

 **August 19, 2156: 1030 Hours**

If Anderson could piss his pants and get away with it he would but he had to set an example to those around him. Their current situation was far from good. He had no idea how they did it but it was here, they got it here. It should have been impossible but then again what were they going to use it for. Next to Thessia it was the second greatest spoil from the War. If what Anderson read from the briefing a year ago, then that battle station was now fully operational. Anderson hung his head down low as he listened to the report in the war room.

"How many? How many ships Admiral?" asked the Arcadian General Vangelis Chief commander of all Arcadian forces. The man was surrounded by his command staff, giving out orders and deploying forces around the planet. Whatever good that would do.

"We counted only one massive slipspace rupture at the edge of the system. It's the one where the Mobile Battle Station came out of. It must have been carrying the enemy fleet when it jumped. Their ships are forming a defensive cluster around the station. We still don't have the full number of ships but our recon satellites put our estimation at around 3000." Said the voice of an Arcadian Fleet Admiral whose holographic image stood on the holographic table.

"Damn it their fleet is 10 times our size! Admiral I want you planning for a defensive retreat don't get engaged in a prolonged battle. Protect the Orbital Mac guns and deploy all troops groundside." Ordered Vangelis slamming his fist down on the holo table.

"Aye, aye General. Calais out." The admiral gave a salute and his image flickered and disappeared.

"Damn it all" sighed Vangelis as he shook his head in frustration. All his life he had been in the military. He had fought in the last War and survived. He came from a military family and was raised for command. But for all his experience none of it prepared him for the situation he was in now. He always fought for the winning side. He never imagined he would be on the losing side. Arcadia was lost that was a certainty. The only thing that mattered now was how they lost.

The enemy knew the location of every Arcadian military installation. They knew their numbers and equipment. Vangelis only had two weeks to prepare new defensive positions but none of them were hardened or capable of holding his command staff. The Arcadian fleet composed of 300 ships with only 90 of them being of the latest series. Vangelis had tried getting the 500 plus ships in the boneyard up and operational but they did not have enough time nor the crews for them. He had to rely on the 23 MAC gun platforms in orbit but four of them were undergoing refit and were out of service. Ground forces were another matter entirely. Next to Harvest and Ilos; Arcadia had the second largest standing force within the CDF. With over 7 million soldiers, 170,000 tanks and armored vehicles, 90,000 fighters with only 5,000 capable of space combat. Arcadia also had a small naval surface fleet composed of 30 warships. Surface fleets still had their uses. In all it would be a tough fight for any invading force but it was still an unwinnable one.

"You could always surrender" said a gravelly voice that silenced everyone in the room. None could believe what they had just heard. All eyes gazed upon 'The Falcon' General Falkenrath. None expected the word surrender to slip through his mouth and they all waited for what he would say next. "I mean the enemy is obviously waiting for your response. They don't want to fight you anymore then you want to fight them. Both of you are Human, both of you have fought together, trained together, served together, you are all brothers and sisters in arms. So why fight?" Asked the Falcon with a raised eyebrow.

"Because surrender is never an option!" answered an Arcadian Colonel who received a round of ayes across the war room. It was long considered an act of treason to surrender to aliens and all Human soldiers were expected to either win or fight to the death. There was no surrender in their military doctrine only absolute victory.

"Aw but both sides are Human. The No Surrender Doctrine only applies towards Xeno's does it not?" questioned Falkenrath with cane in hand walking over towards the table and stopping on the opposite side from Vangelis.

"What's your point." Asked Vangelis with frustration in his eyes. He was tired and wanted one of two things. Either he was given a quick death in battle or they won the fight ahead quickly.

Falkenrath tapped his cane twice onto the floor and smiled "My point is to at least try to negotiate with them perhaps we can convince their commander to disobey his insane orders and abandon his attack." Everyone at table stood in deep thought.

"It's worth a try." Concluded Anderson looking at Vangelis who was still thinking.

Vangelis gave a growl and slammed his hands down onto the table "Dammit I can't believe I'm about to take advice from a Harvester. Hail the enemy fleet!" he ordered.

After a few moments, a communications officer spoke up "We have the enemy commander on the line General. Audio only."

"Very good. Put him on" ordered Vangelis as he straightened his uniform and stood up straight. It may have been audio only but the action made him feel better.

[This is Fleet Admiral Hobbes of the Imperial Navy to whom am I speaking with?] _'Imperial Navy? What Imperial Navy, since when were we an Imperial anything?'_ Thought Vangelis along with everyone in the room.

"Admiral this is General Vangelis, Chief of Staff of the Arcadian Defense Force. We wish to negotiate." Beamed Vangelis in a proud voice. ' _Please let this work'_ he was silence on the other end for a good minute. Everyone began to let out a sigh of acceptance. Then a voice came through once more.

[General Vangelis I am under orders to subdue the Insurrection on Arcadia lead by you and your government. My orders come straight from Imperial High Command on Earth.]

Anderson choose this moment to speak up "Admiral Hobbes this is General David Anderson of the CDF. I am a member of HIGHCOM. Your orders are invalid and you have been deceived. Udina has murdered Lord Hood and has taken Admiral Cole hostage. He is attempting a coup against the UEG Senate and against the Triumvirate. I am ordering that you and your forces stand down at once there is no need for bloodshed." Anderson prayed to God that this would work but received another long wait of silence.

[You must not have heard the news then. The UEG Senate has been disbanded along with the Triumvirate. All UNSC worlds are now under the jurisdiction of the Imperium of Terra. Under orders from the new Imperator Admiral Udina, we are to arrest the fugitive David Anderson and eliminate the Arcadian Insurgents with extreme prejudice. This is nonnegotiable. Admiral Hobbes out] with that said the audio line was cut.

No one could believe their ears. What they had just heard was madness absolute madness. The Triumvirate and the Senate disbanded!? Its insanity and Udina an Emperor?

"Sir they've severed and blocked all communications." Said the communications officer. No one knew what to say or what to do. The news was still all to shocking.

"General Vangelis Sir! The enemy fleet and the Mobile Battle Station are moving. They're on an attack pattern towards our outer planetary defenses. We'll be engaged within the hour. What are our orders?" asked a young Arcadian Officer with fear on her face.

Vangelis bowed his head in defeat "Continue with defensive operations. Inform all unit commanders that the enemy will not take prisoners. There can be No Surrender." The once silent war room heated up once again as orders and reports flowed through the room. Vangelis kept his head bowed in defeat as he mentally prepared himself for the hopeless fight ahead.

Anderson turned towards General Falkenrath "General I recommend you and your men return to Harvest. There is no need for them to die here on Arcadia."

Falkenrath chuckled off a response "I will return to Harvest. Hopefully I can convince the leadership there to aide you in this fight." Just as the General turned and left he stopped turning back towards Anderson.

"Anything else General?" asked Anderson with a puzzled brow.

"Yes actually. I have a suggestion for you. It involves a Spartan, an Asari, and a few Rangers." Said Falkenrath with a grin.

* * *

 **Arcadia: Pelican in route towards the UNSC Eclipse.**

 **1100 Hours**

The ride was devoid of any chatter. Everyone was nervous, upset, or tired. All that could be heard was the sound of the engines and the noise of the dropship. Ryder sat in silence across from Liara while he eyed Lieutenant Davis who was staring at her with presumably judging eyes behind that helmet of his. He only just met the man but could tell their relationship would be rocky. But if what Stacker had told him was true then Davis would be their new CO. Ryder would follow his orders but would keep a critical eye on him. The Captain had begun arguing with someone over his earpiece but Ryder payed no attention to it. He was just a common grunt after all.

"Uh…this is your pilot speaking we are approaching the Eclipse please lock trays and set seats in forward position and thank you for flying Moreau Airlines. Your best choice for flying into the suck." Joked the pilot. _'guy must be a Joker or_ _something,_ thought Ryder as the Pelican touched down inside the Eclipses hanger bay.

They all stood up and when the ramp door opened they all walked out onto the hanger bay floor. Ryder counted two Pelicans including the one he was just on. Three Warthogs, two Mongoose ATV's, and a Hornet. Other than that, the hanger was mostly empty with hardly anybody else in the hanger.

"Where the hell is everyone?" asked Pike who stood next to him. _'Good question.'_ thought Ryder as he looked around the hanger.

 **[Attention all crew prepare for lift off]** boomed a loud automated voice over the ship's comm. As soon as it finished the few crewmen and women in the hanger locked down everything they could. Ryder and his squad including the ship's Captain made their way out of the hanger and into the ship proper. The hallways were desolate and empty with only a few crewmen running about. No one gave them any attention other than saluting the Captain and glaring at Liara.

As they approached the bridge they felt the entire ship lift as its atmospheric boosters pushed the vessel upwards. They entered the bridge and the Captain took his seat at the captain's chair. The bridge was also quite empty with many seats unoccupied and only a skeleton crew there to run things.

The captain pulled up the holographic interface that read off the ship's status and as the captain's primary way to relay orders across the battlenet. "Douglas Battle report!"

A young naval officer sitting off to the side spoke up "Sir the Arcadian Defense fleet has been engaged by the Imperial fleet. Troop transports and landing craft are following behind the MBS. General Falkenrath and the Harvester ships are waiting for us in orbit."

The captain sat in his chair and swiped away pages on the interface. "How long until we leave the atmosphere?"

"Two minutes' sir"

"Good get me a crew report."

"Captain not all hands are on deck. Our headcount puts us around 53 in total. Combat systems, engineering, and operations are all understaffed. We have no one in medical."

The captain stroked his face. Out of a crew of 120 they were just under half strength. It did not bode well for them but they had to make do. As the ships reached the stratosphere the signs of the space battle became clearer. Ships danced with one another as they fought for control. The MAC guns fired off their volleys and the fighters swarmed the space around them fighting off the Imperial advance. The Arcadians were putting up a good fight but one thing was painfully clear. This was not a winnable fight. The distant shape of the Mobile Battle Station made that painfully clear as hundreds more warships left its ports to engage the Arcadians.

That damned station. Keyes had only seen it one other time, during the war at the battle of the Widow system, in the Serpent Nebula. The Citadel. It once stood as the symbol of galactic unity and capital to the now defunct Council. During the war the station was engaged two times. The first assault failed in 2119 but the second assault in 2120 succeeded but only after a long battle of attrition. The Citadels garrison refused to give up easily and fought on stubbornly using their knowledge of the stations layout to move around quickly and engage their Human enemies. The siege ended when the Arcadian Rangers led a daring assault on the Citadel Tower located at the heart of the Presidium. There the remaining C-sec defenders fought a valiant last ditch defense. The Rangers scaled the tower from the outside and in an impressive show of mobility attacked the many floors of the tower simultaneously. Soon after the entire tower and the council chambers fell under human control and the last major alien stronghold on the station fell.

After the war the Citadel fell under human control and the station was given to ONI. What ONI did with it for the thirty years since the war Keyes hadn't a clue but he knew that the Citadel had originally never been able to move locations. Apparently, that had changed however as it seemed that ONI had been a busy bee during those thirty years.

"Captain were cleared for slip space. The Harvester ships said they'd meet us at the rally point." Said the Petty Officer in the navigations chair. Behind the captain one of the rangers protested at the mention of slip space he made a move to approach the captain but Spartan Davis and the ranger's comrades held him back. The captain was only a bit surprised by the action but put it aside.

"Excellent. NAV prep slip space drive and set a random jump coordinate."

"Aye, Aye". The navigations officer did the required tasks and the destroyers drive charged up. The ranger who had an outburst from before was removed from the bridge after yelling he would not abandon Arcadia. His buddies had to drag him out. The drive meter reached 100%. "Captain the drive is charged. Were ready to go at your order."

Keyes without a moment wasted gave the order and the Eclipse entered the mystical portal of slip space. The ship had left behind most of its crew and abandoned Arcadia with the Harvesters. Keyes unfortunately new that abandoning Arcadia would piss off Rangers on board as evident to the one ranger's outburst on the bridge. If what General Falkenrath had said was true then he would need their full cooperation in the days, weeks, months, and maybe years to come. But he could worry about that latter for now his attention was needed elsewhere.

"Send me the crew roster and have Lieutenant Commander Lezer and Lieutenant Davis report to my cabin."

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" he yelled as he struggled to free himself from the restraints of his comrades. He kicked, punched, wiggled, and swore.

"Shut it Corporal and get your head together!" ordered Stacker as he pushed Ryder up against the wall outside of the bridge. "If I didn't care about your fucking injuries I would beat the shit out of you right now and then shove some sense up your ass to replace it!"

Ryder's eyes were still alight with fury "You can't be serious Sarge! We just abandoned Arcadia to those fucking backstabbers. Our place is their fighting for our homes and family!" He argued. Ryder was sure as hell not about to abandon his home, abandon Hannah and the others.

Stacker pressed him against the wall harder and closed his rough grizzly face up to his. His smelly breath flowing onto Ryder's face. "You don't think I know that? I care about those we left behind too. My wife is back there in Pirth in our apartment I didn't even get a chance to say good bye. Pike's family is in Akrerna his sister is there with her two kids the kids who love their uncle dearly. O'Bryan's got friends back their two. And Dubbo shares the same relationships as you. We all have people we care about but as soldiers when the call goes out and asks of us to leave them behind we obey. We obey because we must have faith that those in charge will make the right decisions and get all of us back home safely. We need to trust them to win this fight and the quicker we fight it, the faster we will get home."

Stacker loosened his grip on Ryder and held onto his shoulders and looked the corporal in the eyes. "Can I rely on you son?"

Ryder couldn't meet his gaze "Yeah Sarge, you can rely on me" Stacker gazed into his eyes with his own cold steel ones as if trying to judge the soul for truth in those words. He found nothing or revealed nothing for he released his grip and backed away from Ryder who slumped to the floor with his back against the wall.

"I'm sorry Hannah it'll be awhile before I can make good on that promise." He muttered to himself but loud enough for Chips to hear.

It was Chips who spoke up this time "Listen Ryder I know you and you know me. We'll get through this like always do you know why?"

Ryder looked up at his longtime friend who was more like a brother to him "We always have each other's back." He answered and Chips extended his hand out to him. Ryder grasped it and was pulled up from the floor.

"Damn right we do. Now let's go find ourselves our bunks and get settled in its going to be another long trip in slip space."

* * *

Captain Keyes sat at his desk while across from him sat his XO Val Lezer. The Commander was in her late 30's she had blue eyes, a deep dark complexion, and straight platinum blonde hair worn short. She was fit and healthy. Lezer was a traditional military brat being raised in a military base on Woroos IX, one of the outer colonies in the Attican Traverse. Lezer had served with him for the past four years and while she wasn't his longest serving XO she was one of his most trusted.

Next to Lezer was the Spartan, Lieutenant John Davis. Most of his file was covered in black ink but what little he could get from the man's record showed an impressive array of accomplishments that pointed toward a capable and talented soldier. With most of the Eclipses crew left behind including senior crew members all Keyes had left for his senior command staff were these two. He would have to make do.

"What about First Sergeant Stacker his record is quite impressive. Let's see born in Texas in 2120, father served in the Marines fought in the First Contact War and the short fight against the Batarians. He did eight years in the Army than retired on Arcadia and a year later enlisted into the Arcadian CDF. Two years later he was made a Ranger and since then has performed his duty with honors." Lezer read off from Stackers service record.

"Says here he was recommended for OCS on multiple occasions but refused stating he rather be in the filth with rest of the grunts." Added Davis "I think he's the best choice for the role. He's got the rank, the experience, the skill, and the respect of the other Rangers. If we want to keep them in line then we need this man on our side."

Keyes read over the record himself once more before deciding. He was currently reorganizing the command staff on the Eclipse. With the Marines gone they no longer had a combat force capable of ground based operations. The only ground forces they had now were the five rangers, Davis, plus that Asari that he had no clue what to do with but Falkenrath insisted she stay with the Rangers.

"Yes, but he has never been responsible for the wellbeing of an enlisted Navy crew they need someone that knows the ship and the Navy. You're asking a grounder to run the day to day tasks of enlisted swabbies. I honestly think we should promote one of our own for this role." Argued Lezer trying to convince the Captain to promote one of the sailors on board to the rank necessary to fill the vacancy of the Command master chief petty officer.

Keyes knew the role was vital to maintaining a professional link between the Officers and enlisted sailors aboard the ship. With only 53 sailors aboard each sailor had to conduct the tasks of two other sailors. To say that the crew was being overworked was an understatement. But Keyes hoped that when they decided their next course of action the priority would be to fill the ship with new crew. For now, they had use the hand they were dealt with.

"I appreciate the concern Val but we need our sailors focused solely on their tasks. To wear them down with the role of a Command master chief would be taking away from their focus. For now, First Sergeant Stacker will assume the role of our CMC." Keyes declared ending the debate for good.

"He'll also keep the Rangers inline if any of them get any bright ideas." Both Keyes and Lezer turned their heads towards Davis. They both understood the first part about Stacker maintaining their moral but they both felt Davis was implying something else.

"You think they may mutiny?" asked Lezer remembering how close the ship came to being taken over by their own Marine's when the coup first began. It was an important question and one that left her mistrusting of anyone besides the sailors onboard the ship.

"What I'm saying is that if we are not careful with the choices we make than these Rangers may make moves that would be counterproductive to us." Informed Davis as he thought back on the Ranger who had an outburst on the bridge and approached the Captain. He had seen those types before so loyal to their homes that they became blind to the bigger picture. If these rangers didn't believe that this ship's missions were getting them closer to going home, then they would give up trying to be helpful.

"We can worry about the rangers once we decide our next course of action. For now, they're stuck on this ship with us and they know it. They won't try anything reckless." Said Keyes inserting his view on the matter. "Anyways I think that's enough for today will inform you both if anything changes. Dismissed" The two officers across from him stood up and saluted him then walked out of his cabin.

* * *

The ship was still eerily empty even with the knowledge that it was at half strength. Davis made his way from the Captain's cabin towards the former ODST barracks where the Rangers and the Asari were making themselves comfy. He was to act as their new CO since their last one apparently never got off Thessia. Davis was never one for leading and always considered himself a follower. It wasn't that he couldn't do it rather he didn't like to he never felt comfortable with the fact that his decisions in the field determined who lived or died. The only thing these rangers wanted was to go back home and fight with their Arcadian brothers and sisters in arms. In a way, Davis, could relate but it was different for he had only recently lost all of his fellow Spartan brothers and sisters.

As he entered the ODST quarters he noted how the rangers truly were making themselves home. The quarters had a common room with several couches, a pool table, and a TV. On one of the couches laid one of the rangers he was asleep with a pillow covering his face. At the pool table were two other rangers one was the ranger who had the outburst. In the corner of the room were the two ranger sergeants both speaking to each other in hushed tones and the one with the rank Staff Sergeant throwing glances at the outburst ranger. All that was left now was the oddball of the group, the Asari. She was nowhere in sight and it bothered him.

Davis, felt he had surveyed enough and made his presence none with a tough cough. The two sergeants were the first to respond.

"Officer in the room!" boomed Stacker as he and O'Bryan stood side by side and gave a firm salute to the Lieutenant. Pike the ranger on the couch fell off the couch hitting his head against the coffee table. It took him only several moments of dazed confusion to stand at attention and give his own salute. The two Rangers at the pool table were the slowest to react with the outburst Ranger giving him a half assed salute. _That one's going to be trouble,_ Davis thought. Still no Asari wherever she was he hoped she wasn't causing trouble.

Davis gave the rangers and nod of acknowledgement "At ease" the rangers slackened their stance. "My name is First Lieutenant Davis and I am to be your new platoon leader. It is my responsibility to lead you into combat and get you all home safely." His addition of home in his speech was purposeful. "Now I know a few of you are rather vexed with the fact that we left Arcadia. I assure you that the missions we carry out from this ship will help aide the brave defenders of your world." None of the rangers showed any sign of emotional response and kept their faces blank. "I'll be honest with you and say that I am used to following not leading. However, I have seen many battlefields and I have had the honor of following other great men and women into battle. If we all support one another than I am confident that any challenge, we are faced with we can overcome." Davis could only hope that what he had said would get to them but he couldn't know for sure. But now came the icebreaker part of the joining a new platoon. "I would like to get a better sense of those I am serving with so a suggest we all introduce ourselves." He didn't ask for anyone to start but preferred to wait and see who first spoke up. Not to his surprise it was Stacker the head honcho of the Rangers.

"Sir, I am First Sergeant Peta Stacker. I have been in the armed forces for 18 years and look forward to serving under another experienced officer." The First Sergeant didn't waste any time kissing his ass. But Davis was sure that the man before him would be a good second in command.

Next came the other sergeant "Lieutenant, my name's Staff Sergeant Calvin O'Bryan. My lads here like to call me OB for short don't know why they started to but it stuck." Davis could tell O'Bryan wouldn't be a problem and that like Stacker would be a good source advice.

Next came Private Pike who like the previous two he had already met at the Arcadian HQ. "Private First Class Alan Pike, sir".

Next came the Ranger with the dirty blonde hair and sun baked skin "G'day LT the names Chips Dubbo, Private Chips Dubbo. I'm from down under if you couldn't tell from my ridiculous accent." The Ranger recognized the accent very well for there were quite a few Australians in the Spartan I's. Davis didn't know what to make of the Aussie other than he seemed oddly close the last Ranger.

And now they came to the last Ranger the one who threw a fit in the bridge and had to be dragged out. "Names Abel Ryder. Not much to say about myself" unlike the others he didn't tell his rank but Davis could already see the double chevrons of a Corporal on his jacket. _This one may be the most troublesome one better tread carefully,_ he told himself.

All that left now was the Asari. "I was told that we have a seventh member in our ragtag platoon." He watched as they all tried to ignore what he said. Both the sergeants rolled their eyes and it was clear that the rangers were not completely happy with their alien attaché.

It was Dubbo that spoke up first "Our fifth wheel is in the third bunk room on the right." The fact that it was Dubbo who spoke up first about the Asari made Davis question the alien's relationship with the Australian. He also noticed how Ryder nearly spoke up but stopped himself then acted like he was mentally berating himself. Davis considered himself a good people reader and could tell that Dubbo and especially Ryder were trying actively to make it seem as if they cared little for the Asari. He saw through this however. Davis decided he would confront the Asari another time for now he wanted to speak with Stacker about the Sergeants new position on the ship.

"Very well that is all for now. I want you all to get some rest. First Sergeant Stacker a moment please". The other rangers returned to what they were doing with Pike returning to his nap. Ryder and Dubbo returned to their game of pool and O'Bryan walked back towards the bunk rooms out of the commons. Stacker followed Davis out of the ODST Barracks and into the hallway. The Sergeant was filled in on his new duties and was dismissed.

When the meet and greet was all over and Davis made sure he was out of sight the Spartan gave a breath of relief. He was glad it was over and done with. The next thing he did was make his way back towards his own cabin in the officer's' quarters.

* * *

 **Well I'm back after almost two months. Sorry about that I'll try to speed up my writing process. The good news is that most of Dark Rising has been edited and parts have been rewritten. I advise you to reread the previous chapters as a few things have changed. I'm still getting used to writing fiction but I feel like I am improving with the more time and effort I put into it.**

 **Also 100 REVIEWS! Thanks guys and gals I really appreciate all the support I am getting even if some of it is critical I believe all reviews are important even the negative ones. SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!**

 **READER RESPONSE**

 **Reading Rainbow:** Thanks for the words of encouragement and I hope your foot feels better.

 **Redman117:** It's reviews like yours that keep me writing thanks. To answer your questions yes the Mass effect races will make an appearance I'm not sure about the minor ones however such as the Yaag. And to your second question yes our favorite Sarge will appear but it will be awhile. As for the Covenant well their busy right now lets just leave it at that.

 **WarDude101:** There will many factions in this trilogy so factions similar to the URF will appear for sure. As for the Covenant and Sangheli their occupied at the moment. As for the Star Wars part of the story well it plays a huge part in the next two installments Dark Conflict and Dark Times. It is present in Dark Rising (Ex The Star Forge from KOTOR) but you have to look for it.

 **Fernix13:** That's really how I want to write this story from the perspective of the lowly grunt. They are made to go on missions where they don't know what the overall objective is. They have to figure things out on the way and sometimes they'll make rash decisions that will put them in trouble. I really want to make the characters in this fic seem real they aren't invincible and they can't perform heroic feats and come out unscathed. All it takes is a single bullet and one of these guys are out of action. They can't afford to rush in guns blazing.


	17. Chapter 15: A Fork In The Road

**The Fork In The Road**

 **UNSC Eclipse DD-113**

 **August 21, 2156: 1200 Hours**

* * *

 _Ryder covered his eyes as the dusty wind blew in his face. He did not remember how he got here but it all felt so real. The brush of grit against his skin, and the burning pain that his body couldn't help but take in. He continued walking down the abandoned highway where ruined vehicles littered the road. Their occupants had long since decomposed and now the skeletal remains of people who once had hopes and dreams._

 _The sky was blocked out by the storm, not even the sun could shine through. Ahead he could see the towering remains of ruined buildings, all burned out and void of any life. Where ever he was everyone and everything had died long ago. He stopped at faded sign that read, 'Welcome to New Troy! Population 1,256,192'. Troy had long since been destroyed and the people moved on. He continued walking into the city for what felt like an hour passing by burnt out cars, abandoned checkpoints, destroyed structures, and the ever-present dead._

 _Ryder exited the highway and started walking through the streets of New Troy. It was in the same condition as the rest of the city. He stopped outside what appeared to be a fallout shelter, the buildings crumpled rubble all around him. The protective door was opened and as the day grew darker he decided to seek shelter._

 _Ryder approached the door and pushed it open then stepped inside. As soon as he made his first step he felt something crunch beneath his foot. He looked down to see a bone, a human leg bone. A cold feeling came over him and he looked up. His heart froze and he couldn't breathe for before him were the bones of hundreds of bodies, civilians holding onto each other dearly. He made another few steps into the bunker but stopped when the light from the opened door behind him vanished. Soon after he heard the heavy door creak shut behind him._

 _A cold dread much more powerful than the one from before overcame him. He slowly turned around back towards the door to open it back up but he stopped when a misty green smoke lit up the area around him. It was all coming from the door and Ryder looked towards it only to see a little girl, a dead little girl standing before him with pale decomposing skin, loose hair, and empty eye sockets._

 _It was a sight of horror that forced him to take a step back further into the bunker. The little girl just stood there looking at him with those empty eyes. His hands shook and his legs weakened as he felt something grab ahold of his right leg._

 _He looked down to see a boney arm grasping onto him. He moved his left leg to kick it off but stopped when another one grasped him on his left leg. Suddenly he felt himself get pulled to the floor as he was dragged into the bunker and into the bone pile. He screamed as loudly as he could, knowing no one would hear him but hoping he would awaken from this nightmare. The skeletons rose up around him and ripped at his flesh despite his attempts to fight them._

 _As he was torn apart he could see the little girl just stare down at him as if she was judging him responsible for their deaths. Ryder could not help but feel guilty as if he truly was responsible for what had happened. All he wanted was for the nightmare to end if he had a pistol he would have taken his own life but he did not. And so, like a child he curled up in a ball crying as he was torn to death._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry!" ._

When he awoke the next morning in his shared cabin with Chips he received concerned looks from his foster brother.

"Another nightmare?" Chips asked with concern as he handed him a glass of water. Ryder could only look at the glass still haunted by his most recent nightmare. Since he had awoken prematurely from stasis a week ago, he had been having increasingly more realistic and darker nightmares. Each one always ended in his death and only after he felt remorse for actions he did not know he committed. Sure, he had done horrible things in the past but they couldn't have been the source of his nightmares. A cough from Chips made him remember his presence and the question that was asked.

"Yeah" he simply stated as he sat up from his bed and walked into their shared bathroom. It was part of the perks of living in the ODST barracks. He looked at himself in the mirror over the sink and say his red eyes. Evidence that he had been crying. Turning on the faucet he washed his face and then took a nice warm shower. After he finished he shaved, brushed his teeth, got dressed, then left the bathroom to find Chips ready to leave the room.

"The Captains called a meeting in the mess hall says it's important. The others including Liara are already there."

"Late for another mandatory debrief, are we?" He joked remembering what happened almost two months ago.

"Hey, that one's on you mate!" Chips responded as the two left the barracks and headed for the mess hall where the small crew of the Eclipse waited.

Everyone but Liara was there; Lieutenant Davis, Stacker, Pike, OB, and the rest of the crew who Ryder had yet to get to know due to them all being so busy as of late. Certainly, whatever brought them away from their tasks had to have been important.

The two approached their fellow Rangers sitting at a table alone. Pike was wearing his PT gear that had Ranger written on the back of his grey shirt and ACDF on the front. PT gear hadn't really changed that much since the 21st century and had relatively stayed the same. This all meant that the pants were guaranteed to give you swamp ass as your sweat always stuck to it.

"Look who's finally showed up" said Pike getting the attention of all those at the table. "You two finished sucking each other's dicks." He must have thought it was funny for he was the only one who laughed. Chips and Ryder just gave him a harsh stare in response choosing to sit across from him.

OB was conversing with Stacker about something and had concern written all other his face. Stacker, meanwhile, was trying to keep his usually loud voice as low as possible as to not let others hear him. Ryder paid no attention to them as he judged the subject matter was likely far above his pay grade.

"No Liara?" he asked.

"Nope." answered OB giving Ryder a glare for interrupting.

"Who gives a shit man, that xeno is like a stowaway. As soon as we get to the nearest port lets drop her off and leave her." Pike said, quite pleased with his great idea. In any other situation, Ryder would have agreed with him but he knew what would likely happen to her if they left her on a human world and it would not have been pretty.

"Anyone ask you?" Chips sent a harsh look at Pike. While he didn't speak out in defense for Liara everyone knew that Chips had a softer spot than most for the asari. No one really knew how he had developed it but it must have leaked over from Lawson's naive idealism. Thinking of the third wheel made Ryder concerned for his safety and those back on Arcadia. He hoped they were well.

"Don't start you two or I'll have you both on cleaning detail." Stacker snapped, shutting them both down. With his new position as senior NCO onboard the Eclipse, Stacker had become much more distant from the Rangers as he had assumed important duties which he devoted much of his time to. He left most of his previous duties to OB who carried them out to the best of his ability.

The five of them sat in silence as they waited for the Captain to explain the purpose of their meeting. It was now that Ryder began taking in the setup of the cafeteria. Everyone was seated around a makeshift platform, and standing near were Lieutenant Davis, Commander Lezer, and Captain Keyes conversing with each other. The three ended their talk soon after he entered and faced the crew.

"Attention on deck!" shouted Lezer and everyone went silent standing at attention. The lights dimmed on everyone but those on the platform.

The Captain made his up and onto the platform with his pipe in his mouth. "At ease." he said and they all relaxed their stance and sat down once again.

"I don't want to keep you here for long so I'll get straight to the point. August has been a hell of month, hasn't it? For the past few weeks we have all been in the dark as to what has been going on. Communication with Earth has been cut and all short-term command lines have been silent. I feel that it is now time to inform you that that is no longer the case." He paused as the crew murmured about some with smiles on their faces.

Keyes tapped his pipe once before speaking up again. "At 2100, last night we received automated messages from Earth, Ilos, and Horizon. Each message was a call to arms informing all UNSC forces to declare their side in what appears to be a larger conflict. I'll let you hear for yourselves what was said." On the platform three images appeared all lined up, on the left was banner of a golden eagle with its talons grasping Earth on a red background, in the middle was the emblem of the Unified Earth Government on a blue background, and on the right was the standard UNSC banner with a green background.

"The first message we received was from Earth where we heard the following message"

["This is an automated message to all UNSC forces: On August 7th, 2156, the Colonial Defense Force along with traitors from within the Senate attempted to overthrow the triumvirate and secede their worlds from the UEG. Aiding the traitors was General David Anderson of the CDF who has fled to the rebel stronghold of Arcadia. A fleet has been dispatched to put down the Arcadian insurrection and restore order. However, Lord Hood was killed by these traitors and Admiral Cole kidnapped. In accordance to the line of succession, Admiral Obediah Udina has been named Consul of the Joint-Chiefs. Consul Udina has commanded that the UNSC and UEG the disbanded and replaced by a new stable government. From this moment forth humanity is to be under the care of the first galactic Imperium, so that humanity can properly thrive, prosper, and survive. The Imperium is the legal successor to the UNSC and all former UNSC forces are to report to Imperial High Command for refit and re organization. Any other message from any other source that claims to be in command is to be considered an enemy source and not listen to. More information will follow."]

The mess hall was silent as everyone stared at the red banner of the Imperium. Even Ryder couldn't believe what he had just heard. He now knew why the CDF hdd been betrayed and why Arcadia was attacked. What bothered him was that if these Imperials were telling the truth did Arcadia and the rest of the CDF truly attempt to secede, did they kill Hood? The Captain's next words would hopefully put his mind at ease.

"I know what you must all be thinking but I wish to inform you that we have already been branded traitors by this Imperium. We still don't know much about them but we do know that they have taken control of Earth, Reach, most of the Orion arm, and the Terminus systems. I know that you must also have many questions but I ask that you wait until you hear the other messages." With that said he played the message from the UEG.

["This is Senator Howland Reed of the UEG Senate to all colonial worlds. This is a message of vital Importance, Admiral Udina has seized control of Earth in a coup d'état and has ordered the execution of the entire Senate. He plans to overthrow our democracy and replace it with an authoritarian dictatorship. I and a handful of other Senators have escaped Earth and are now taking refuge on Ilos along with the Consul of Human Advancement, Carolina Becker. Our original destination was Arcadia but that world is now under siege by Imperial forces and is unsafe. I implore all those loyal to democracy to resist this takeover and for all colonies to establish an alliance to restore the Senate. To our brave servicemen and women of the UNSC I beg of you to remain true to you sworn oaths and swear allegiance to our alliance in defense of democracy. In these dark days, ahead there will be much fighting but it will all be just fight for liberty and democracy. May God help us in the days to come."]

Like before they were all silent and waited for the Captain to speak his mind but he did not and instead he played the last message.

["All UNSC personnel please stand by for an priority message: To all UNSC Forces within the Attican Traverse and beyond, this is Admiral Whitcomb of the second Armada. Due to the ongoing coup, I am ordering all forces within the Attican to assume defensive positions and engage any ship attempting to enter or leave the Traverse without permission. To all coup factions, listen up, the Attican Traverse is now a zone of armed neutrality, any engagement by your forces is a declaration of hostility which will be responded by with force. To all UNSC naval vessels in distress: if you seek shelter from this conflict report to the planet Horizon. Admiral Whitcomb out."]

With the last message finished the crew and the Rangers sat and thought. This wasn't a small conflict this was a full scale civil war. They once again waited for the Captain to speak up.

"The reason why I called this meeting was for you to learn more of what is going on and that is something that you deserved. But the other reason is much more important we know need to decide what to do, where to go, and who to side with. We have three choices but realistically only two. Our first choice is joining up with Admiral Whitcomb in the Traverse and staying out of this mess for as long as we can, knowing that eventually we will have to fight. Our other choice is to go to Ilos with General Falkenrath and throw our lots in with the Senate, being branded enemies of the Imperium. I have gathered you all here to decide on where we go next, what side we choose. I'll leave you to decide." Keyes finished and stepped off the platform as he waited for the crew to decide.

At the ranger table Ryder and the others sat in silence as they waited for someone to speak. They all had the same answer though, siding with the Senate was likely their only option. Arcadia, if it was still fighting was likely to throw its rag in for the Senate and fight the Imperium. Ryder had already decided to fight on but he could not speak for the others.

"Well, chaps, our choices are between an early death fighting or sitting on our assess while Arcadia burns." Chips said, speaking up first. Ryder knew that Chips would likely do whatever he decided which was fight on and join the General at Ilos.

"Well I'm fighting. Arcadia is our home and we should fight for it." He declared with a proud voice. His confidence faded when the others didn't join him and that meant only one thing. "You gotta be shitting me- are you guys really thinking about it?" he couldn't finish his sentence as it was inconceivable to him that the men who he served with, who swore an oath to Arcadia were considering what Ryder considered desertion.

"Ryder… by all likely hood Arcadia has already fallen and if that's the case why keep fighting?" replied Chips whose voice was somber and his face looking down at the table. Ryder was angered that Chips was giving up and without much of a fight either. But what angered him most of all was that Chips seemed ready to abandon their foster family, abandon Hannah, Hammond, Michael. That made him slam his fist down on the table.

The others recoiled from the action and looked at him. "You damn cowards, I can't believe my ears. Chips, we have people we care about back home, we made a promise to Hannah to return, are you saying you're going to break that promise?"

"No. I-" He began but was cut off.

"And Pike you have family back home as well are you going to abandon them to the hands of these Imperials? We all heard what the Imperials had been ordered to do and that was crush any resistance on Arcadia. Do you think they'll let our friends and families live, do you think they'll survive if we do nothing? No, we have to fight." Pike looked away but gave a nod of agreement.

Ryder now turned his attention towards Stacker and OB the two he was most disappointed in. "And you two I am ashamed of you, you are noncommissioned officers of Arcadia you swore an oath to defend her. OB we've served together for almost four years now are you telling me you're ready to give up? I know you were a Marine for longer before becoming a ranger. And you're probably thinking you'll have to fight some of your former comrades but please get your head out of your ass and stick by the new oath you swore." OB reminded of his duty raised his head and directed his attention to Ryder who he gave an appreciative nod.

Lastly was Stacker who spoke up before Ryder could "I know, I know, just save it." Stacker stood up from the table and garnered the attention of his subordinates. "The Corporal is right, we cannot stand by and watch the world we swore to defend be attacked by a hostile force. Like the Staff Sergeant I too am concerned about facing those I once served with on the other side of the battlefield. But they made their choice and now we must make ours. I could order you all to fight but I won't for it is up to you to decide how you want to risk your life. I choose to honor my oath to Arcadia and fight on, and wherever this fight takes me whether my grave or another field of battle I will fight on." He remained standing as the others still sat in silence pondering his words. He however gave Ryder a nod of approval one that showed he was truly proud of the Corporal.

"I'll fight on." decided OB, turning his gaze along with Ryder and Stackers towards Dubbo.

Chips, now in the spotlight, made his decision. "When we were young we always had each other's backs, as kids I would start the fights but you would always finish them. When we got older the same trend continued when Hammond got in debt and I started a life of crime to get us through. When I messed up you were still there beside me and making sure I was safe. When I enlisted to escape my problems, you came with me, hell we even convinced Lawson to come along. We promised that we would always be there for each other and I keep my promises including the one we made to Hannah." He stood up and placed his hand on Ryders shoulder "I am with you always, till the very end."

The two embraced in a hug patting each other on the back before separating. The four Rangers now turned their attention towards the last man undecided, Pike.

Pike looked at them and stood up "Oh, what the hell. I guess I'm with you bastards for the long haul." They all smiled and shared a laugh at their common understanding.

A sailor came by and left them paper cards with the words Senate and Whitcomb on the opposite sides. They circled the side they chose and deposited their voting cards in a box in front of the platform. After thirty minutes of waiting the Captain tallied up the cards and stood once more on the platform.

"Final count for those in favor of joining Admiral Whitcomb 30. The count for those in favor of joining the Senate's alliance, 31" Half the crew jumped up in anger over the close vote and voiced their anger but the Captain calmed them "I know some of you are angry but I voted for joining the Senate in its fight and I hope that after all our years serving together as a crew that you will honor this vote and stand with me in fighting on." The protesting crewmembers sat back down. "Now all of you return to your duties, dismissed."

With that said everyone dispersed from the mess hall and went back to their posts. For the rangers, they returned to the ODST barracks. Now only three individuals remained in the mess hall.

"Why didn't you tell them everything?" asked Lieutenant Davis directing his question towards Keyes. The Captain looked down at the Spartan from the platform and took a puff from his pipe. The Lieutenant was asking an important question why didn't he tell the crew everything? Maybe it was because no matter what side the crew voted on it didn't really matter for he never really intended for them to join up with either side immediately. They had a mission to complete first one that took precedent over humanities squabbling factions.

"They'll find out in time." He said simply then walked off leaving the Spartan and Lezer alone in the mess hall.

Liara took another sip from her tea as she sat on her bed and read from the book she had downloaded from the ships library. It was an interesting human tale, a story about a German soldier coming home after the end of humanities Second World War. It didn't glamorize war like so many other modern human tales did but condemned it. Her favorite quote so far was "War does not determine who is right, only who is left." She loved that quote and she loved the book for it reminded her so much of her own experiences after the First Contact war ended in 2121.

At the thought of the war, memories began to surface ones she tried to long since bury. Memories of being alone, hungry, tired, and afraid. She was barely old enough to take care of herself when the war came to Thessia in 2119. She remembered the sirens going off in the city and everyone running in the streets as they were ushered off into the bunkers. She remembered sitting alone in the bunker crying as the ground above was shaken by the human bombardment. She remembered the soldiers coming by and conscripting those that could fight to join in the defense of Thessia. Her caretaker was one of the conscripted and she was left in the care of the priestess along with the other children. She remembered the day when the fighting had for so long raged above died down and the bunkers doors were opened. And instead of being greeted to the sight of victorious asari she was greeted by the sight of victorious humans.

The Humans she thought as she laid back on her bed and placed her head into the pillow. That day was the first time she ever saw a human. She was scared of them at first, their armor was both bloody and muddy, the first human she saw wore green plated armor and had its face covered by a helmet that left only the lower part of the mouth visible. The human's eyes were blocked by an orange visor just above the nose. But it was the mouth that scared her, it was so asari and that was what frightened her. The realization that something could look so like them but behave so differently.

Once she got over looking at the humans she looked out to see her ruined home, her ruined city. It was daytime but there was no blue in the sky, only smoke and ash that had blotted out most traces of the sun. In the distant she could hear the occasional weapons fire but it was far away a fact that stated the fighting was almost over.

Everything after emerging from the bunker happened so fast she could hardly recall it all. She remembered being taken to massive refugee camp outside the city and like the bunker being cramped in tight spaces almost shoulder to shoulder with the other asari. She remembered the high fences surrounding the camp and the human guards with their weapons aimed down at them from their high towers. Food was scarce and many starved she remembered seeing a mother unable to feed her infant and begging the humans for food. All they did was ignore her and let the infant starve to death. At this point, Liara had long since stopped caring, now adapted to the horrors of war and she did her best to ignore it all. She told herself it would all be over soon and several months latter it was, the war was not her struggles.

For the next five years, she along with many other Asari would simply fight to rebuild their lives. They would struggle to feed themselves and she remembered resorting to thievery to steal food knowing full well that those she stole from needed it just as much as she did. For her these were dark times. The humans at first had no interest in their well-being and often would ignore those in need and allow crime to happen. The humans began changing their approach when her people started to voice their anger and rise up.

She remembered hearing about the demolition of the Temple of Athame by the humans and the anger that was sparked. She remembered the days long riots that erupted all over the planet. She herself even took part in the rioting stealing food from human supply caches. But most of all she remembered humanities response to their disturbance, she saw as crowds were gunned down in the streets by the humans, she witnessed the mass executions of protesters, and so much more. When the streets were finally quiet and the rioting over life resumed as normal minus the daily struggles of thousands of now dead asari.

After that things got better, the humans relaxed their harsh stance and more food came into every asari's home. She no longer needed to steal to survive and began looking for a job. That was hard for many other asari were seeking jobs as well and she saw herself unemployed for a time but she was no longer hungry. She managed to get herself a job as a construction worker rebuilding her home city under the direction of human guidance, they rebuilt the city in humanity's image not like it was before the war. Streets were paved for human built cars, and the buildings were bland and blocky with none of the artistic beauty of traditional asari cities. The war had made her a survivalist and when humanity began seeking asari who would willingly work for them and aide them in their control of Thessia she took mankind's offer.

She made a living as clerk for higher ranking asari collaborators and their human masters. As more years went by more opportunities were opened for the docile asari like herself. She had managed to get a spot in the newly built and human run University of Athame. At the university, she was taught about humanity and while it was all obviously propaganda they failed to indoctrinate her. But they did peak her interest in the human species, her initial curiosity in humanity resurfaced and she once again wondered why humanity looked so similar yet acted so differently. She wanted to learn about them and understand them with the hope that one day she could be accepted by humanity proving to them her species worth and that peace could exist between them.

At this point she had allowed her hatred of humanity to fade to a dull roar in the back of her mind, and simply accepted them as a reality. Other asari didn't seem to get this and resisted but they only made things worse for everyone. When the resistance struck at humanity, humanity would strike back at all Asari. Those were the only times when things got bad for her but instead of blaming just humanity she also blamed the resistance. She simply wanted a peaceful and stable life. She along with other asari adopted the idea of the waiting game, they may not have like humanity but there was nothing they could do to free themselves but wait and waiting was something they were naturally good at. The plan was to simply outlive humanity's reign on them and apparently, it was now working. She had never expected herself to end up fighting with humans when their reign on Thessia fell apart.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Shaking herself from them she sat up on her bed and wondered who it was. "Who is it?" she asked wondering if it was Ryder or Chips the only two humans who seemed somewhat interested in her welfare.

"It's Lieutenant Davis, I was wondering if we could talk?" said a voice she did not recognize and she did not know a Lieutenant Davis. "We only saw each other briefly on the Pelican ride onto the Eclipse several days ago. May I come in?" Davis asked politely.

Liara was cautious as to this Davis's intentions but understood he probably would have come inside anyways. "Yes" she answered back and stood up from her bed then looked around her room only to see how messy it truly was. Too late to clean it up now I suppose, she told herself as the door opened and a human with lightly shaved black hair and blue eyes walked in. He was tall and imposing standing at around 6'5 in his white armor with blue stripes, it wasn't any type of human armor she recognized. She focused back on his face which hosted a kind smile and even kinder eyes both of which made her ignore the few nasty scars also hosted on his face.

"Sorry to disturb you Miss…?" he asked pretending to not know her name which Liara could obviously tell he already knew and that he was just playing the part of a gentleman. She decided she would play this human's game.

"Liara T'Soni." she answered cautiously as she continued to eye him up. The officer increased his smile and nodded his head then extended his right arm.

"Miss T'Soni." He said pausing "My name's First Lieutenant John Davis, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." His hand was still extended out towards her and Liara responded by shaking it with her own right hand.

"Pleasure to meet you as well, Lieutenant, not many humans would approach me or offer out their hands to a 'xeno'." She said to him earning a response by having his hand squeeze harder on her own. At first, she was scared but remembered that for humans a tighter grip meant respect.

"Well, I'm not like many of my fellow humans that I can assure you of and please call me Davis or LT if you're feeling formal" He said with a wink and released his hand from hers. He leaned back from the shake and glanced around the room. "I see you're getting comfortable". Liara was staying in the ODST barracks along while the Rangers were stationed in a separate room far away from them. It wasn't her choice but that of Stacker's who deeply mistrusted her.

"I've made do." she responsed as she waited for him to get on with why he was here.

"That's good to hear- the General asked that you be treated as a guest onboard this vessel, but I'm not here to talk to you about accommodations we have another matter to discuss." The officer said switching to a more serious voice.

Liara took in a breath of air slightly intimidated by the man's change in tone. She could not force up words but instead nodded in response. Davis gestured for her to sit down on her bed while he pulled out her desks roll away chair and sat on it.

"Now onto business, Miss T'Soni do you know why you are here?" he asked in his serious tone as he eyed the asari.

The question had knocked her off guard as she had never really prepared for it. "Excuse me? I'm sorry I don't understand." She responded.

Davis let out a laugh but soon silenced it by returning his face into a stern expression "I am asking you why are you here? On this ship, with us humans." Liara's face showed obvious confusion but it wasn't because she didn't understand the question but it was over her answer to it and that she didn't have one. She thought to herself on why she was at a blank, sure everything went by so fast for her that she just sort of ended up where she was now but that wasn't entirely true.

"I'm afraid I never really thought about it, everything happened so fast that I sort of just ended up here." She answered knowing full well it wasn't entirely the full story but wasn't a lie either. Davis smirked and leaned back in his chair which creaked as if he was a heavy object.

"That's not what I heard" he said receiving a nervous reaction from Liara. "I heard you saved the lives of three Rangers on Thessia then gave a speech in front of a the General and an audience of CDF officers. A speech that apparently stunned most in the room. I also heard you got yourself-conscripted into the so called Thessian CDF and thereby making yourself the first alien to serve in any human military force." He looked at Liara's shocked expression "Am I on the right track?" he asked to which Liara nodded looking away from him.

"You then assisted the CDF in fighting off the Resistance as they evacuated from the planet. But you didn't stop there you also helped the Rangers left behind by commandeering a sky car that was undergoing testing and escaping with it. You then piloted the car through a warzone and safely into the bay of a CDF frigate. So, tell me Miss T'Soni why would an Asari assist her occupiers and brand herself a collaborator by fighting her own species resistance?"

Liara could only sit in continued silence as she tried thinking up an answer. The Lieutenant knew everything and whatever she said next would either get her thrown out the airlock or allow her to live. She steeled herself and looked into the man's eyes "I'm a survivalist".

Davis smiled satisfied with the answer "That you are Miss T'Soni, that you are."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took a while I have just been very busy as of late (Playing Zelda and the new Mass Effect didn't help either). But I'm back who knows when the next chapter will be uploaded** **¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**

 **Anyways so this chapter has revealed a lot about the state of galaxy and of the UNSC. In layman's terms humanity has just split up into three factions, The Imperials, The Senatorials, and Whitcomb's faction in the Attican Traverse. I'll go ahead and give you an overview on each faction's territory.**

 **The Imperials: Control Earth (As Capital) and the Sol System, Reach, The Citadel, most of the Orion spur, half the Perseus Arm, and the Terminus Systems.**

 **The Senatorial Alliance (SA, Alliance, or Senatorial's): Control Ilos (As Capital), bits of the Orion Spur, the other half of the Perseus Arm, and many remote smaller colonies across human space except for those in the Attican Traverse. Arcadia while under Imperial attack is not part of the SA. Harvest's status is unknown.**

 **The Attican Traverse (Whitcomb's faction): Admiral Whitcomb took control of all UNSC and CDF forces in the Traverse and made the region enter a stance of armed neutrality. Controls planets such as Horizon and has its Capital located on the colony of Stalwart located in the Styx Theta system.**

 **As for military strength, the three factions have their strengths and weaknesses.**

 **The Imperium:** Their strength lies in three areas first their control of major population centers such as Earth, Reach, and the inner colonies in the Orion Spur. Their second strength is in their control of the Terminus Systems which are home to the galaxies richest mineral deposits that are vital to fueling any war third strength is in their control of the Citadel which can now act as a mobile fleet tender, supply post, and command center for imperial forces.

The Imperium's weakness however lies in the facts that access to most of the Terminus Systems are blocked off by the regional borders of the Attican Traverse and therefore Whitcomb's faction. Imperial forces are also weakened by the fact that they are currently engaged in heavy fighting on Arcadia. Imperial Forces are spread thin and like the other factions is still undergoing reorganization.

 **Assessment:** If given enough time the Imperials may be able to secure their supply lines to the Terminus systems thereby having the materials to arm its soldiers by recruiting from its large population. In other words, the Imperials are a threat that cannot be allowed to grow.

 **The Senatorial Alliance:** Strength lies its number of controlled colonies. Weakness lies in its disunited military force, the CDF. The CDF forces of the planets aligned in the Alliance vary in training and equipment and some refuse to fight along one another due to rivalry's.

 **Assessment** : The SA is the weakest faction in this civil war and if it seeks to survive it must unite the CDF into a unified military force. Or it must also seek allies elsewhere.

 **Whitcomb's Faction:** The Attican Traverse is home to many colonies and resources that make it a strong region of space. Its Strength is in its control over a good chunk of the UNSC military and the regions CDF forces. It is perhaps the only stable human region left in the galaxy and the only one that still claims itself as the UNSC. Its only weakness is of Whitcomb's unwillingness to join the fight and thereby waiting for either the Imperials or the SA to achieve victory over one another. If Whitcomb waits to long he may end up facing a stronger opposing faction.

 **Assessment:** Whichever side Whitcomb decides to throw his hat in for may determine the course of the war.

 **So now you have the set up to this galactic board game, three human factions, an uprising throughout Asari occupied space, and alien races seeking revenge against humanity for the First Contact War.**

 **Reader Response**

 **Reading Rainbow:** Thanks for the review this chapter gives away more to the current state of the galaxy. And yes, I agree most crossover story's end up in a repetitive pattern and even though I love some of them I wanted to write and give people something different. I wanted to create an AU galaxy where things are similar yet different, characters fans want to see may not show up until much later, and I wanted new characters who could be both intriguing, hated, loved, and despised. Also glad to hear your foot is doing ok.

 **The Darkness Writhes:** Thanks, I hope you keep reading.

 **Fernix13:** Thanks for the review and yes you are correct supply lines are being secured and forces regrouped. The Imperials control important territories but their supply lines are thin and are cut off from each other. The Senatorials are massively disorganized and the Imperials are taking advantage of this even though they themselves are having their own problems. Whitcomb and his forces are pretty much stable and have maintained order in the Attican Traverse.

 **James:** Yeah, I changed some things in the plotline further down the road so that it would make more sense when The Shepard makes an appearance.

 **aDarkOne:** Liara is complicated in this fic she has seen war before and struggled through it. She has seen the worse of humanity but has also seen hints that it can be good if given the chance. She dislikes the resistance for causing trouble for her and the other Asari. As for why she doesn't seem to be hated well that's because she hasn't really encountered many other humans beside the Rangers, Falkenrath, Davis, and Ryder's foster family.

 **Please remember to leave a REVIEW and follow or favorite if you really like this story. And as always have a great day!**


	18. Chapter 18: A Cause for Concern

**A Cause for Concern**

 **UNSC Eclipse DD-113**

 **August 21, 2156: 1300 Hours**

* * *

Keyes sat in his command chair while he waited for the Eclipse to emerge from slip space. His thoughts were racing faster with each signal intercepts from rogue communication signals. Most of them were encrypted civilian chatter but the content of said chatter was interesting nonetheless. Calls for aid from backwater colonies left defenseless due to the mass confusion were falling into anarchy. Batarian raiders fuming with vengeance were striking out when possible at any human ship or colony near a mass Relay. There were also distress signals from Thessia and Illium where Asari resistance forces had sprung up once more with a strength not seen in many years. However it was the notable silence from the Council species that made him worry. Not a word from Palaven or Sur'Kesh even the Asari Republics were silent. It worried him, this could be the great calm before the storm.

Falkenrath was having the same concerns and requested a in person meeting with him. They were to drop out of slip space at the given coordinates and wait for the Generals ship to arrive. Normally Keyes wouldn't have dared risking an exit from slipspace, he rather be heading straight to Ilos full steam ahead. But he respected the old General and would heed his advice.

"Sir we're about to exit slip space at the requested coordinates." Said his navigator, Specialist Donovan Houchens. Houchens was one of the few crewmembers onboard the Eclipse who had served with him for over two years. A fact that made the specialist reliable as he was also one of the only two navigators aboard, usually there were six.

"Good to hear. Maxwell prepare us for exit." Keyes said to another crewman in charge of the slip space drive. Keyes opened the ships speaker system and hailed the entire ship. "Attention all hands, prepare for slip space exit." It would only be a few more moments until they left FTL so he strapped himself into his chair and waited.

He braced himself as the ship exited the wormhole and into the black expanse of space. It was all but the darkness of space ahead except for a green and blue nebulae before him. To Keyes this was one of the reasons why he joined the Navy, he wanted to see the stars just like his father and grandfather both had before him.

"Captain, the Corinthian just exited on our port side. General Falkenrath is requesting permission to board." announced one of the bridge crew.

"Granted. Lexer you have the bridge and have someone direct the General to my quarters." Keyes ordered getting up from his chair and walking off the bridge. It was a short ten-minute walk and elevator ride before he reached his cabin.

It was simple and spartan like most cabins aboard any military vessel, spared from any personalization. On the walls were charts, maps, and frames filled with hard won decorations. But none of it held any real sentimental value to him save for two small boxes on his desk, where two sets of medals rested. To Keyes they were his most prized possessions for they were not won by him but by his father and grandfather. The medals were simple with a green ribbon and made from silver. The image imprinted on them was of an alien world. These were the medals awarded to those who fought in the Palaven Campaign during the First Contact War.

A Campaign where both his father and grandfather perished. He was only seven when he remembered his mother falling to her knees when the knock at their door came. Two naval officers offering their useless sympathies and promptly leaving their home soon after breaking the news. His mother cried day and night while he tried to process what had happened. Only when he was older did he truly understand what had happened ut by then he simply no longer cared, his father and grandfather were hailed as heroes along with the 11 million other souls who died attempting to take Palaven. It was humanity's costliest battle where they resorted to bombing half the planet into a wasteland after three years of failure.

But that was thirty five years ago and now Keyes faced his own battles where he may die as well. But this time unlike his father and grandfather he wouldn't be fighting for humanity, he would be fighting a war against his fellow man. The two men must be rolling in their graves, he thought with a chuckle. Clearing his mind he cleaned up his cabin. making it presentable to the General and waited for his arrival.

It would take ten minutes before he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he answered and the door slid open to reveal the aging General Falkenrath, wearing his signature fedora and walking into the cabin with the aid of his cane. In his left hand was a briefcase that he placed down on the desk.

"A beautiful office you have here Captain." Said Falkenrath with a smile on his aging face "Now let us get down to business, I have a mission for you."

* * *

Two days had passed since they had entered slipspace. Two days since they had left Arcadia, two days since they had abandoned their home. They say the best way to get rid of pent up anger was to punch something but for Ryder it was squeezing down on the trigger of a gun. It was the feeling of power as the Battle Rifle kicked back into his shoulder that cleared his mind. The kinetic force of the 9.5x40mm round promised to destroy whatever target it was fired towards. In this case, a paper target in the shape of a Turian.

"Cease fire! Cease fire on the firing range!" announced Stacker's hoarse voice as the Rangers ceased fire and placed down their weapons onto the range tables in front of them. The range, located just below the barracks in the belly of the ship was usually run by the Marines but with their absence the Rangers had it all to themselves.

"Pike you're spewing to much lead with that SMG. Remember short and controlled bursts" Pike gave an understanding nod after being lectured by O'Brian. Chips was criticized by Stacker over taking too long switching between targets. It still amused Ryder that even after finishing boot camp almost four years ago, they still found themselves training and drilling on a daily basis. _Ah the military life,_ he mused.

"Still hurt?" asked a voice from behind. He turned around and to face Stacker the source of the voice. The man was referring to his burns he had received from his unpleasant awakening from stasis almost four days ago.

"It's still unpleasant to stretch my body but It's manageable" He answered half-lying. Truth was the burns had mostly started to heal away leaving only scars as a reminder of their presence. The more serious burns were still bothersome especially the big one located on his lower left shoulder and lower back. The medicine he got from the doc helped relieve the pain and so it wasn't too bad. It also made him trippy as well so that was a plus.

Stacker opened his mouth to reply but the ships speaker called out, asking for him to report to Captain's cabin. Stacker gave a nod and departed the firing range leaving behind the only other rangers aboard. Everyone figured that they were done for now and so they packed up their weapons and began cleaning the range. It took them no more than several minutes to finish and soon they left the range and headed back to their quarters.

When they'd arrived Pike collapsed on the common room couch and went out for a snooze. O'Brian meanwhile made a Beeline to the showers leaving the others to their own devices. Ryder and Chips made their way towards their shared room. It was still decked out with ODST regalia but the rangers did their best to ignore it. The ODST quarters were comparable to an officer's cabin with the exception of each room hosting two bunks. So, they had the perks of more space and their own showers. He still had to share with Chips though. The nasty fuck took forever in the shower and never cleaned up.

Across from their room was Pikes who shared with O'Brian. The poor bastard had to deal with their sergeants constant snoring. To the right of their room was Stackers who took it upon himself to have his very own room. The perks of being the head honcho. And then there was Liara who got placed in a completely different wing of the ODST barracks at the insistence of Stacker. They didn't really see much of her since they had boarded the Eclipse. She spent most of her time in her room alone, only going out to get food from the mess hall. Hell, he hadn't even seen her in over 24 hours.

"You think she's alright?" asked Chips as if reading his mates mind. Honestly Ryder had no clue how he did it. Must of come from being raised together or something he figured. But then again Chips was always the smartest, streetwise that is. Lawson's head would have been spinning if he had heard that.

The very mention of Liara irritated him, not in the same way as the others but in a more personal way. She saved his life and he saved hers for that reason alone everyone assumed that they were all buddy buddy with each other. To Ryder this was a bad thing it signaled him out as a possible Xeno collaborator, something he did not want on his record. So he did his best to actively show his disdain for the Asari, whatever good that did. Overall he simply did not want to care about Liara and simply forget about the elephant on the ship and move on.

"Not our business." He answered plainly, walking into their bathroom and opening the medicine cabinet to retrieve his pain killers.

Chips sat on his bed and took off his boots "What if she's dead?" he asked smelling the inside of his boots and recoiling in disgust. Ryder shook his head at the display then swallowed the four pills then drank some water to help them down.

"Not our problem" He groaned out as he began to feel the effects of the pills take over. The pain from his burns began to recede and he steadied himself over the bathroom sink when he began to feel a bit wobbly. The pills were fast acting after all and he was only supposed to take one pill every six hours. He had been taking more than that and was beginning to run out. The withdraw wouldn't be pretty when it finally hit. But that was then and this was now and he needed the pain to go away.

He looked over to catch Chips staring at him in response "You don't really believe that, do you?" he was asking a serious question. One could tell when he stopped trying to exaggerate his Aussie accent. Chips may have been born Australian but spending most of his adolescent life on Arcadia striped away most of his accent and replaced it with the Arcadian Greek accent that was commonly shared among them. Of course, Chips was a stubborn one and practiced hard to maintain his Aussie tone and managed to save it to some extent.

"Chips we just managed to cement ourselves in humanity's little civil war I think we have bigger concerns at hand. Like making sure we stay alive to get back home." He answered slightly angered by Chips pestering. He turned away from the sink and leaned against the bathroom door frame. His body was becoming fuzzy and warm the other welcoming side effects of the pain killers.

Chips chuckled and stood up from the bed. It was the type of laugh that showed his disagreement. "You keep telling yourself that mate cause look at us now. Were back at doing what we humans do best which is killing each other for who fucking knows what. We wouldn't be in this mess if we had just made friends with every other race in this galaxy." Chips grabbed a new pair of socks and put back on his smelly boots.

"Where are, you going?" Ryder asked wondering why he was giving up on their argument something he usually never did.

"I'm going to get food and you," the Aussie said pointing at him "You, are going to go talk to Liara and see how she's doing." Chips finished putting on a new shirt and going for the door.

"And why would I do that?"

Chips stopped and turned his head around "Because mate you're the only friend she's got on this floating hunk of metal." He then left the room leaving Ryder alone to decide his next course of action.

The fact that Chips called him Liara's only friend made him uncomfortable. He specifically told her that he was not her friend and as hard as he tried he only made things harder by having to spend time with her. The General wanted her in the squad for a reason and his orders were to keep the Asari alive and happy. It wasn't hard for Ryder to convince himself that he was simply following orders if he just spoke with her and asked how she was doing. With that in mind he made his way towards her isolated room.

"Ok Ryder remember, just ask how she's doing then leave it's that simple" he told himself as he approached her door. He gave the door three hard knocks and waited for a response. To his surprise, it was answered not by Liara but by Lieutenant Davis. _What was he doing here?_

"Ah Corporal Ryder, so what brings you here?" asked the Lieutenant with a smile on his face as he blocked the entrance to the room with his body. Ryder looked past him to see a smiling Liara sitting on her bed.

"Um… I just wanted to see...if" He never finished his sentence as he was grabbed by the arm by Davis and pushed into the room. He stumbled a bit shocked by the Lieutenants strength and his already drugged body. Once he steadied himself he looked over to Liara who gave him a wave and a small smile. Ryder jumped forward a bit when he felt a hand slap him on the back, a slap that felt like a punch.

"See Liara, yes I determined as much that's kind of you." said the Lieutenant with that damn smirk on his face one that Ryder would have loved to have removed with his fist. _Wow hostile thoughts Ryder, remember this guy is your superior,_ He reminded himself.

Ryder gave the two a nod then stepped back towards the door ready to leave "Well sorry to intrude but I should get going." He felt himself grabbed by the collar and pushed down onto a chair by Davis. Ryder had enough at this point he was going voice his protest even though it was directed at an officer.

"Hey what's your fucking problem!" he said in anger, still seated in the chair. Liara's smile faded and she suddenly appeared nervous, perhaps worried over the confrontation before her. Davis meanwhile in his imposing height stood over Ryder looking down at him with a smirk still on his face.

"Watch it Corporal, I only want to talk. Now stay seated or I'll make you stay seated that's an order." Davis said in a commanding voice that ended Ryders protest. Davis closed the door to the room and stood in its way blocking Ryders exit.

Ryder meanwhile let out a defeated breath and relaxed in his chair. "Fine what is it you want." He said disrespectfully trying to irk the Lieutenant on. Normally he wouldn't behave this way but the drugs he had taken made him prone to being a tad bit more aggressive than usual. Even so he still didn't trust Davis not just because he wasn't Arcadian but he had yet to earn any respect.

"That's better, now be a gentleman and ask how Miss T'Soni is doing." Said Davis causing Ryder to look up at him bewildered. He was going to ask her how she was doing anyways but it was how Davis had called Liara Miss that threw him off. He couldn't tell whether the LT was mocking Liara or actually being a gentleman to her. "That's an order".

Ryder sighed and looked at Liara who propped up a fake smile while her eyes remained nervous. "How are you doing today, Liara." He said unenthusiastically turning his head back towards Davis "satisfied?" he asked him.

Davis gave him a harsh glare then focused on Liara "Liara and I were just having a chat over things and you were brought up a few times Corporal." Ryder froze in his seat and his mind raced with fears, top among his fears was that Davis was about to accuse him of collaborating with a Xeno a punishment usually met with a demotion or a discharge that was less than honorable. But considering how they needed every soldier that could fight Ryder ruled the last one out. Demotion however was not pleasing either, he had worked hard for his rank and he wanted to keep it. Hell he wanted to at least hit the rank of sergeant before he retired.

Ryder couldn't see but Davis smiled in amusement as he made the disrespectful grunt in front of him piss his pants. "Do you know what she told me?" He asked continuing to torture the poor Corporal.

"No sir, but we are not to believe Xeno's for they speak nothing but lies" Ryder answered reciting the appropriate response that came straight from one of his general education courses. He like most humans born after the First Contact War grew up in school being indoctrinated by state feed propaganda. When he became 17 he had to take the government ethics course that educated humanity's youth about the various alien races in the galaxy and how to respond to them. They were taught that humanity was the superior race and that aliens were to never be trusted. Only those who passed the course could graduate from school and join the military or CDF which also gave its recruits an extended version of the course.

Davis smiled from behind Ryder and leaned down towards his ear and whispered in "and do tell me Corporal from where does this 'truth' come from?" By now Ryder was truly about ready to piss his pants as he believed he was either about to get demoted or in worse case executed for collaboration. His only way out of this was to answer according to the 'truths' he was raised to learn.

"When Dealing With The Xeno: Article 3, section 4" He answered hoping he got it all right. The reason why he had remembered the line and the book was because of ONI. Even though he was CDF once he was garrisoned on Thessia as part of the occupation force they were all put under the watch of ONI's Section Two which dealt with propaganda and personnel edict. They were ordered not to engage in any nonprofessional communication with the Asari the punishment if caught was either a demotion, a dishonorable discharge, execution, or in extreme cases a decimation or culling of an entire company. These decimations resulted in the offenders being executed and the company NCO's and officers being demoted. But they were no longer on Thessia and Ryder hoped that this integration was the end of things.

Davis placed his hand on Ryder's left shoulder and gripped down hard on it causing the Corporal to shift in pain. Ryder dreaded the next words out of the Lieutenants mouth and was surprised when he heard laughter. He then felt himself get patted on the back as Davis continued to laugh.

"Oh, you should have seen your face you looked like you were about ready to piss yourself!" Laughed out Davis likely garnering the attention of Pike and OB who were nearby in the barracks. Ryder was still frozen in fear but relaxed only a little. "Relax Corporal I was only fucking with you, you're in the clear, you can go ahead and relax now."

With said words Ryder let out a heavy breath and relaxed in his chair. Relief flooded all over him as he wiped the sweat from his face. Liara too gave out a sigh of relief. "Can I go now, please?" he begged the Lieutenant hoping he could go back to his room a lay down.

Davis let out another laugh "Not yet we actually do have something to discuss." Ryder gave out a groan and sat up in his chair then turned his attention towards Davis. Now with his full attention the Lieutenant adopted a casual stance and expression. "I was serious though from what Liara has told me she saved your life and that of Sergeant O'Brian and Private Pikes." Liara never actually told him this since he already knew it.

Ryder was about to correct him over the fact that both Liara and himself rescued OB and Pike. But he decided it was in his best interest to keep his mouth shut. "She then told me of how you taught her how to shoot a pistol and wear our equipment." While accurate Ryder would have liked to of pointed out that he was ordered to instructed Liara how to use a pistol. "Then when the Resistance came out of the wood works Liara now a proud trooper of the Thessian CDF, guided the distressed Arcadian Rangers out of danger by piloting a sky car out of harm's way and into the safe womb of a frigate."

Liara laughed a bit "Oh I wouldn't put it like." She said for the first time looking slightly embarrassed.

"No need to be modest Liara you got Ryder and his comrades home to Arcadia safe and sound. And from what I heard you two hit it pretty good together that Ryder and Dubbo invited you to stay as a guest at their home. Isn't that right Ryder?" Now the Lieutenant was beginning to sound like an all-knowing asshole but Ryder was slightly shaken by the fact that Davis knew that Liara was staying at his home. Sure, the LT was aboard the Pelican when it came to pick them up at the lodge but how did he know it was his home.

"Anyways enough of this talk." Davis said letting out a cough as he changed his tone to a more serious one. "Since day one together you Corporal Ryder have been put in charge of Liara's welfare. You trained her, fought with her, even gave her a roof to sleep under and food to put in her belly. So that is why I have come to the following conclusion. You Corporal Ryder are from now on to make sure that Liara here is taken care of." Davis let out a smile as he watched the Corporal scoff out something in Greek. He didn't speak the language but he could guess what he had said.

"That's easy enough" said Ryder with his arms crossed.

Davis chuckled as well "That also means protecting her from insults and including her in all activities including training."

Ryder coughed out a disagreement "Stacker would…".

"Stacker will follow my orders along with the rest of Arcadias finest. You leave Stacker and the others to me. Your main priority is to be inclusive with Liara, take her out to the range, help train her in becoming a soldier, oh and perhaps take her out to get a bite to eat, you could even make it date." Now Davis was just behaving like a dick to him and probably in response to his disrespectful attitude towards the Lieutenant from earlier. _Karma sucks balls_ , he told himself.

"Am I understood?"

"Yes" He said unenthusiastically.

"Yes what?"

Ryder rolled his eyes "Yes, sir Lieutenant".

Davis smiled and clapped his hands "Excellent, now get lost and take Liara with you. What you two do is up to you." Ryder and Liara both got up and went for the door Liara walked out first and just as Ryder was about to walk out the Lieutenant spoke up once again "Oh and Ryder the next time you act like a disrespectful twat I'll have my boot up your ass, kapish?"

"Yes sir"

"Good now get the fuck out of my sight." Said Davis as Ryder finally left Liara's room and walked down the hall towards the commons where Liara stood confronted by OB and Pike. When he came into their view they were about to ask what was up but stopped when Davis walked out in front of them from behind Ryder.

"Sergeant O'Bryan I want the men including Liara in their gear ready for training at 1500. We meet at the gym."

"Yes sir" said OB knowing full well that the Lieutenant was in a not to be fucked with mood.

"Good, I hope to see you 'all' there." Davis then walked out of the barracks leaving behind three stunned Rangers and an Asari.

"Do I even want to know?" Asked OB staring back and forth between the door and Ryder. Ryders response was a simple shake of the head as he banged his head once against the wall in frustration.

* * *

 **Deck three, Gym: 1500 hours**

At the designated time, all five Rangers including Liara arrived at the gym in their PT gear and awaited their commanding officer. The gym was standard for naval ships with most of essential workout tools needed to keep a soldier or marine in shape, the gym also hosted a small boxing ring for those who wanted to fight out their pent-up anger.

At 1501 on the spot Davis walked into the gym wearing a strange black jumpsuit instead of the military's standard PT gear. He was also carrying a duffle bag with him.

"Sorry about that, got held up with officer's business." Davis said dropping the bag on the floor as he stared at those before him. His eyes focused on Stacker "First Sergeant I know I asked for the whole team to be here but if you have important matters to attend to you may go. I know that you can take care of yourself."

"Understood sir." Answered Stacker by staying put giving the LT the all clear to begin the exercise.

"Right" Davis clapped his hands together "Today marks the first day that the six of train together as a unit. Now I know that some of you are uncomfortable about certain someone training alongside you but now that I have mentioned the elephant in the room. Private T'Soni please step forward." Liara nervously stepped forward as she scratched at her PT gear which in her eyes she viewed as primitive due to its fabric and design.

Davis gestured out towards her "Now listen up and listen well. There will be no discrimination while you are under my command. If I so much as hear about any such discrimination I'll have your sorry as placed on latrine clean up duty. From now on T'Soni is part of this squad and you will accept that. That means that if she is attacked, insulted, or discriminated against by anyone outside of this squad you are ordered to defend her honor by beating the ever loving shit out any asshole that does so. Furthermore, from now on T'Soni is to apart of all squad activities, you will help her train, you will help her learn, and you will do it gladly. Am I understood!"

"Sir, yes, sir!" shouted Ryder and the others.

"Good, thank you T'Soni you may fall back in line" Liara did as she was told and lined back up with the other Rangers standing next to Ryder.

"Now I have not met many Rangers before in my service time, let alone have I ever commanded any. But I have heard that you are some of the meanest, toughest, and dedicated soldiers Arcadia has to offer. So, for our warm up I decided that I will test your skill." Davis unzipped his duffle bag and pulled out a single pair of boxing gloves "In the ring".

"Pike you're up first." Pike nodded and went under the ropes and into the ring. Davis followed behind as he put on the boxing gloves.

"Pardon me Lieutenant but you didn't happen to bring another pair, did you? No offense but I rather not injure you." Said Pike with a smile.

"I brought these gloves for your protection Private not mine. I'm certain that you cannot hurt me significantly" answered Davis as he stood on the other side of the ring and gave a few practice swings.

"Whatever you say LT" laughed Pike as he too did several practice swings. Pike wasn't the strongest Ranger among them that honor went to OB but he was one of fastest in the ring. Ryder wasn't willing to put money on him however after feeling the LT's strength himself by a simple shove and pat on the back.

After a few practice swings and stretches Davis and Pike separated into their corners. "Stacker I want you on the bell." Davis ordered and saw Stacker complying by making his way towards the bell.

"We're using standard last man standing boxing rules," Stacker explained. "Last man standing is the winner. No punches below the belt, etcetera. Pike, play nice."

"You two ready?" asked Stacker standing by the match bell. Davis let out a yes and Pike hollered out a ready. "Ok on three. Three, two, one!" Stacker rung the bell and the match began.

The two circled each other cautiously in the ring as they waited for one another to make the first move. Pike made the first move with a quick lunge forward and a fast jab of his right fist towards Davis's head. Pike's first punch hit nothing but air as Davis had quickly dodged out the way towards the left. Davis then countered with one of quickest attacks Ryder had ever witnessed, a fast punch that connected with Pikes abdomen.

Pike jumped back in pain but recovered quickly "damn LT you hit like a truck." Said Pike as the two circled each other once again.

"I did say these gloves were for your protection" Davis said with a smirk. Davis made the next move with hard punch towards Pike's center which he attempted to block with his arms. Pike however did not expect the LT to hit so hard and his arms opened a hole in his center defense. Seeing the opening Davis punched through it with his left fist and hit Pike hard on the chest. Pike's entire defense broke and Davis let out a flurry of rapped punches that Pike was unable to respond too. It all ended for the Private when he collapsed to the floor from a punch to his head.

Stacker started the count and by the time he hit ten Pike was still on the floor reeling from the punch. Stacker rang the bell and declared Davis the winner. Pike was pulled out of the ring with the help of Stacker and Davis.

"Well Who's next?" asked Davis who had not even broken a sweat. The Rangers looked at Pike who now had an ice pack to his head and then at each other. None of them wanted to step up to the challenge.

"Nose go" said Chips and all the rangers put their fingers to their nose as fast as they could react. Ryder was the last to react.

"Oh, come on." Ryder said staring at his fellow rangers "That's not fair." The others still had their fingers on their noses and used their free hand to point towards the ring. "Oh, you're all a bunch of children." He said giving up and climbing into the ring.

"Remember to not suck" encouraged Chips with a smile on his face.

"Fuck off" was Ryders reply as he got in his corner and faced off towards Davis. He had a grudge to settle and he did not intend to lose.

"Ready?" asked Stacker.

Ryder nodded at him and rolled his neck, he clenched his fists bringing them up into a fighting stance. Davis gave a ready nod himself and backed off into his own corner.

"Go," Stacker said.

Ryder started moving around his opponent slowly while Davis did the same. The man was muscular looking, he'd give him that. Even though the jumpsuit kept him from seeing the LT's finer details his biceps were unusually bigger than the average testosterone-filled soldier. Most noticeable, was his nice footwork and correct boxing guard.

Davis delivered the first strike, a probing jab that Ryder leaned back to avoid. After that Ryder delivered a fast hook that only just grazed Davis's belly when he jumped back to avoid it. From what Ryder could tell Davis had quick reflexes and looked like he could out punch a fully grown Krogan.

Davis ducked under a couple of his swings and delivered a jab to his belly. Ryder properly contracted his muscles and Davis was unable to drive the air out from him. Ryder knew the basics, but he was an amateur in every sense of the word. He would punch and Davis would either dodge or step back. Even by pro standards Davis was a fast fighter. He learned this when Davis connected a hit to his jaw. The LT packed a punch and Ryder stumbled back a couple of steps. Ryder had to sidestep to avoid the follow-up attack.

"Come on, lieutenant!" Chips called. "Show this bastard whose king!"

"Traitor!" he shouted back rolling his eyes as he kept on boxing. The fight continued to be more or less the same, with him being unable to land a solid hit on his opponent.

"Come on Ryder," Pike said from the floor. "What the hell's going on? Just punch him the hell out."

Ryder sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, if you stop complaining I'll do that."

The last few moments of the fight were quick. He was tired and angry and just wanted to knock the LT flat on his ass. Ryder threw three more jabs before attempting to hit his face. Ryder even lowered his guard a little hoping the bait would be taken.

Davis took the bait and delivered a hard-right punch that Ryder narrowly dodged. He countered with a quick punch to Davis's left ribs, his hit connected and Davis jumped back in surprise.

"There you go!" shouted OB and the others in support as he had landed the first hit on Davis.

Ryder attempted another strike but his punch missed and Davis threw three quick jabs to his left ribs. He grunted hard with each one and lowered his guard to protect himself. The moment Ryder did that Davis hit him with a powerful hook to the jaw. His head snapped to the side and he collapsed to the floor.

Ryder sat up and shook his head only to fall back to the floor again. There he groaned and rolled to his side, prompting Stacker to declare a technical knockout.

Davis smiled as Ryders friends complained and Chips let out a whoop.

As for the rest of the matches He had lasted the longest and the only other person to land a hit was OB. The rest of their time in the gym was spent stress testing ourselves and training Liara. After two hours in the gym the team moved to firing range where Davis recorded their weapon skills. They also taught Liara how to handle a rifle and field strip both it and her pistol.

By the time their day was over at 1900 hours the ship had already reentered slip space and had returned on its path towards Ilos.

* * *

Liara's bed creaked as she tossed and turned, dragging her covers with her as she desperately tried to find a comfortable sleeping position. She did this for the next two hours but to no avail, she simply could not sleep. She even tried counting sheep which she found to be one of the oddest yet amusing human methods for falling asleep. It did not work however, no matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't do it. Sleep was not to be.

Perhaps it was because she wasn't tired enough? No, she thought she had just spent four hours in the gym being yelled at by Sergeant O'Brian. He had her do push ups, crunches, planks, weights, and all sorts of other workout routines that left her whole-body sore. The back of her neck still hurt from when O'Brian stepped down on her neck after she questioned why she was doing all of it. The man didn't take to kindly to that and taught her a lesson by bringing his foot down on her neck while she attempted her 43rd push up.

But that couldn't have been what was keeping her up. Her body was tired and screamed for rest while her mind refused. Perhaps that is it, she thought suddenly. Perhaps there was something on her mind that prevented her from sleeping.

She laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling or technically the bottom of the bunk above her. Perhaps a walk would do me good, she wondered so she reached over to the bedside table and flicked on the lights. The light was harsh and white so she buried her face into the pillow. After a few moments, she lifted her head and her eyes adjusted to the light. It took her another minute to swing her blue legs over bed and for her naked feet to touch the cold metal floor.

Wondering what time, it was she looked over at the clock 0300 it read. Liara sighed she had about five more hours to sleep before Stacker woke them all up to resume training. Why couldn't she have just stayed on Thessia? She knew the answer to her own question though and it was what kept pushing her forward.

"Ok Liara just get up, get out of bed, and go for a quick walk, then straight back to sleep" She said to herself as she got up, slipped of her slippers, and walked out her door. The hallways at night were dark and only the emergency lighting gave out a little visibility. As she was walking down the hallway she thought she heard a noise. It was a clinking sound but she pushed it aside as being the noise from the ship.

She had walked from the hallway into the common area of their barracks where there was better lighting. Standing for a moment she took it all in once again. A pool table located in the back of the room next to a fridge and microwave this was where Ryder and Chips lazed around. She looked the other direction to see three sofas, a coffee table, and a TV mounted on the wall where several ODST banners hung. She walked over towards the sofa's and was surprised to see that Pike wasn't sleeping on one of them like he usually was.

"Can't sleep?" Liara jumped at the sound of the voice and spun around coming face to face with Ryder. Once she realized it was him she calmed down and her heart stopped racing.

"Ha, eh, you gave quite a scare." She breathed out then stepped back to lean against one of the sofas.

"Sorry 'bout that didn't mean to scare the blue right off you." Ryder smiled a bit forced however. Liara took notice and was thrown off by the complexion of the man in front of her. His eyes were red and tired while sweat stuck to his face. His jaw was still bruised from the punch it received from Davis. Was he sick, she wondered slightly worried for both his health and her own. Liara didn't hear what he said until he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Uh, sorry what?" she asked realizing she had completely blanked out.

"I asked if you couldn't sleep." He repeated saying again his first question to her. He didn't wait for her to respond but instead moved around her and sat down on the sofa she was currently leaning on.

"N-no, I could not I was just…" she stopped her sentence as she heard screwing sound than the sound of moving liquid. She turned around towards the sofa to see Ryder drinking from some bottle. "Is that?"

He stopped drinking and turned his head towards her "Oh sorry did you want some? It's vodka from New Ruthenia, some Hell Jumper left it behind in hiz room and I figured well if he izn't going to drink it why not me." Liara noticed how he slurred a few of his words, he was getting drunk but why?

"I ain't gonna keep talking to you if you keep standing there" he said patting the spot next to him signaling for her to sit down. She complied but made sure to keep distance away from him. Something he noticed. "Relax I haven't had that much yet so I won't bite." He said propping his feet up on the coffee table and slinging an arm around her.

The act made Liara tense up and her conscious told her to leave but another part of her said for her to stay. "Why are you drinking?" she asked letting the stay side win.

Ryder's head shifted down at the bottle in his hand. It was two thirds of the way empty. But to Liara's eyes he didn't seem all too happy about something.

"I couldn't sleep either" he said still looking at the bottle. Liara felt the arm around her leave and she relaxed.

"Why not?" she asked wanting to see if she could help him. She doubted she could but it was a good way to be friendly.

Ryder looked away from the bottle and opposite of her. "Do you ever have regrets, ones that make you ashamed of who you are?"

She certainly had her own regrets ones that made her question who she was as a person. She was living one of them right now, Private Liara T'Soni, human collaborator, and traitor to her own people. That was what she currently regretted most but there were plenty of other things as well.

"Yes" she said as Ryder turned his head towards her "yes, I have regrets, some cut more deeply than others. Chances given to me that I never spent, split second choices that would determine where I am now, and so many others." This time it was her that could not look the one next to her in the face. "What is it that you regret?"

Ryder sighed and placed the bottle on the floor. "I…I…I regret some of the things I've done in the past. Things that no one should have to do, things I didn't have to do but I did them anyways" His hands went to his head as he began to shake. "But worst of all I regret the things I had no clue I ever did, things I don't even remember or haven't even happened".

Liara was worried, Ryder looked as if he was on the verge of a complete mental breakdown. She didn't know what to do, should she get help?

"Liara, how can I regret something I have never done? Every night it's the same thing over and over again. The guilt! The accusation! The Blame! And the damned regrets!" His fingers pulled at his hair as he continued to shake. "I just want these damn nightmares to end!" he shouted.

Liara stayed silent, she didn't know what to do. Ryders complete breakdown had shocked her still, she had taken him for the strong type, the type that wouldn't break so easily.

"Am I going insane?" he asked looking at her with tears in his eyes. All she could do was put her arm around him and hug him. His reaction was swift and she felt herself pushed away. "Why?" he accused her.

"Because you're a good person Ryder, and I believe that whatever happens you will always be a good person at heart. I'm not used to this sort of thing comforting others I guess that's what it's called but I see you as a friend someone I can rely on, someone I can trust." She didn't know what she is saying, she didn't even know if she was saying the right things but she knew she had to try.

Ryder sat in silence he had stopped shaking and tearing up. They sat there for what must have been ten minutes Liara waiting for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, but your wrong Liara. I am not a good person and if you knew the things that I have done than you would hate me. We can't ever be friends you're a xeno and I'm a human. It is my duty to serve my race even if that means doing things I will regret." Ryder stood to leave but stopped when a blue hand grabbed his arm.

"No, you're the one who's wrong, you refuse to believe that humanity can be changed and that there will always be war between your race and the rest of us. But I refuse to accept that I know we can all coexist no matter how unlikely it seems right now it is possible." She looked up at him pleading for him to listen "Let me help you." She offered.

Ryder didn't even look at her he simply grabbed her hand and forced her grip to release his arm. "You can't." He said walking away from the sofa and back towards his room. Leaving her behind drowning in her own failure.

"I know I can" she said to herself "At least I think I can". She went back to her room yet she still could not sleep, a lot more was now on her mind.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW**

 **So chapter recap: Ryder got the shit scared out of him by Davis and then got the shit punched out of him by Davis as well. Doesn't help that he also had a complete mental breakdown later that night.**

 **READER RESPONSE:**

 **Fernix13:** Thanks for the long review I enjoy those. As for your analysis of the galactic situation you are spot on. Both the Imperials and the SA have to play their cards carefully the SA especially so. Both factions also have to keep an eye out for the Traverse and the other alien races especially the former Council races who are itching for revenge. This is what I intended from the start, a complex galactic military-political setup where many things can go wrong. Future chapters will reveal more about the state of the galaxy as a whole and difficult choices will have to be made.

 **James:** Well this story isn't everyone's cup of tea but I try my best to make it good.

 **Guest:** No I actually love Halo. It is one of my alltime favorite series. I love the characters, the story, the history, and the entire premise. But this is an AU crossover so I am taking creative liberties when it comes to the Halo part of this story.

 **A Reviewer:** I'm not sure if that counts but i'll take it. Thanks for the review.


End file.
